You Will Never Have to Kill Me, I Promise
by Tais T
Summary: Set after 'The Last Stand'. Logan has difficulties coping with Jean's death and he doesn't want any reminders, especially if it's a girl with long red hair. And what no one else in the mansion wants is the return of an old enemy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! This is my first X-Men story and the idea just came out of nowhere so I'm not sure yet whether I like it and whether I'll go on. So if it ****sucks, PLEASE tell me as it is, then I'll drop it. **

**Want to tell all along – I'm not a fan of comics and X-Men cartoons, so all I know about them is what I got from movies and Wikipedia. So if you're a fan and don't like any new additions to the traditional storyline, you better don't read it. **

**And apologies for the mistakes I make here, English is my second language so don't be too angry about it. But PLEASE be angry about the story itself if it sucks.**

I ran out of the building of my university trying my hardest not to grit my teeth and shout. That idiot! That monkey! That… no, don't think these words are the only words I know and use when I'm angry. It's just that that _idiot_ is my favorite professor, Dr. Pierce, and I still have some respect for him. He has degrees in both molecular physics and analytical chemistry which makes him the most suitable one to be my supervisor of studies; we would understand each other perfectly… until now. But I will prove to him that that damn metal exists! I swear I will! Though I should hope for that I won't have to tell him what I've never told anybody.

"Jean! Hey, wait!" I heard someone calling me from behind.

My name was actually Jameela but, seriously, who would pronounce it at once? So since I remember myself I was going with 'Jean' just perfectly.

"Oh, hey, Stewart," I plastered a smile while on the real I wanted to yell at him.

Calm down, I said to myself. He did nothing wrong! And just the fact that I _hate_ it when somebody doubts how genius… okay, fine, how _intelligent_ I am, doesn't allow me lose my temper.

"You going to a party tonight?" Stewart asked hopefully. "Mike's place?"

"Oh… um, no, sorry, I can't," I shook my head. "Have things to do…"

"Like studying? Come on, Jean, don't you ever relax?"

"I am relaxed when I'm studying," I smiled tightly. "And now I have to go. See you!"

Crap, why can't they understand that science is _fun_? I shook my head. And then huffed to myself. Well, It's obvious. They're simply different than me.

I shook my head still smiling and looked down at my bag, looking for my car keys, when I hit into something.

I looked up and saw an old man in a cap and sunglasses.

"Oh, gee.. sorry! Did I hurt you?" I asked and involuntarily touched his hand.

And it hit me. A weird feeling… like electricity? No, something different. I couldn't tell exactly _what _that was…

The man seemed to feel it too because he remained silent for a while.

"Hello? Um… hey, are you okay?" I asked carefully, talking my hand away from his.

"What? oh… I am… thank you… I am fine," he snapped back and I realized I saw him somewhere… he looked somehow familiar.

"Excuse me, it was my fault…" I started but the man interrupted.

"You have nothing to worry about, young lady. Have a good day," with that he took off his hat, bowed a little and turned around.

I remained standing there, still trying to remember where I saw him, but not a single idea came. I shook my head, opened my car, got in and started the engine.

Back home I dropped all my stuff in the living room and headed straight into the basement where I had my laboratory – and where I practically lived. I couldn't help smiling proudly when I came in, this lab would make any chemist envy… and I thanked mentally my aunt Aminat again – may she rest in piece – for leaving her heritage to me. She had a huge butter factory and no kids, and she was collecting paintings. So when she died, she left the factory to my parents – and the paintings to me. I could never understand fans of art plus I had no idea how to take care of that collection, so I sold it to people who knew it better, which allowed me to move away from my parents, buy a nice house and arrange this lab.

And in the back of the lab was a basin with a substance that will change future… well, now it looked like a boiling gray slush, plus it had no name yet, but I knew that when I prove it exists – it will be a bang. The most durable metal in the world. You have to always keep it hot because once it cools down you can never break it or bend it. It is perfection. The only problem is that if I tell anyone how I got this metal, it may change my life and the science.

I am a mutant.

Not that you can ever tell it. I mean, I saw some mutants with skin of a different color and texture, but no, I look absolutely human. And I'm not like those mutants that were all over the news last year – they were moving bridges, blowing up buildings, fighting against an army… I doubt there will be any use of me if something like that happens. I don't have those cool powers. All I can do is change atomic and molecular stricture a little. Not completely – no, just change positions of couple of atoms or molecules. As tiny and unimportant as it seems, it is actually a big deal; if you change a molecular structure of one substance just a bit, you can get an entirely different substance. In the beginning it seemed magic to me, but when I grew older and got a hand of my powers – let alone as weak as they are – I could master this magic.

I didn't even notice how I got absorbed by the lab work, so when a loud doorbell reached my ears, I flinched. Oh, come on, who would distract me?

I opened the door. "Stewart? How did you find out where I live?" I did my best to hide an irritation.

"Wow, nice place you have!" the guy made a step towards me but I didn't move and it stopped him from entering. "Since you decided to dump the party, I decided to bring it with me!" he raised his arm demonstrating a bottle of Champaign.

I cursed silently.

"Look, Stew, it's really nice of you, but I really…" I lifted my arm and touched his, the one with the bottle, I wanted to stop him where he was, but suddenly…

"Oh God!"

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

**3rd person's POV**

"Storm!" Kitty rushed into former Professor's office which was now occupied by Storm. "We have a call from one of the police stations… they say they have a mutant there that can't control his powers…"

"Got it," Ororo interrupted and stood up; leaving the papers she was filling through. "You and Rogue are in charge."

"Yep!" Kitty clapped her hands.

"Just please don't let me down!" Storm looked at the girl warningly. "Send the coordinates to my car, I'll go deal with it."

"Will do!"

"Miss Munroe? Finally! I'm Officer Paxton," a man greeted Storm when she entered the police station. He seemed a bit scared. "There's this mutant… he's just… uh…" the man was almost stuttering while they were walking through passageways. "And we called you immediately… here!"

He unlocked one of the doors and opened it. Storm came in and her eyes widened.

Inside there was a creature covered in green leaves and bark, with branches growing from head and chest. It was like… a tree. A walking tree dressed in a T-shirt and jeans that was now rushing back and forth. If it was a human, Storm would say it was desperate.

"Oh Jesus!" she gasped. "I… have never seen anything like that… how did you find him?"

"We received a call from a young lady named Jameela Mebarak and found… um… _that_ in her house..."

"Is she here?" Storm interrupted. "I need to talk to her then."

"Sure…but… what to do with… uh… _this_?" Paxton looked back into the room where the 'tree' was.

"Well… close the room… for now," the woman said unsurely. She really didn't know what to do.

"I'll escort you to Miss Mebarak. This way," Paxton headed left towards another passage.

Soon enough they reached another door and the man opened it. "Here."

Inside of the room there were people in police uniforms and a girl with long read hair, all down her back. Storm flinched. That hair reminded her of Jean.

"Miss Mebarak?" Paxton called and the girl looked up at them. Storm almost gasped – now the similarity to Jean was even more obvious. The features of the girl were thin and exquisite, just like those of Jean. Only the girl's eyes were dark, almost black. "This is Miss Munroe," Paxton continued. "She wanted to ask you some questions."

"Yes, sure…" the girl mumbled. Storm noticed she looked pale and out of scene somehow. Like she couldn't figure what's going on.

"May we have some privacy?" Strom asked the officer.

"Sure…"

"Uh… Jam- Jameela, right? Are you feeling okay?" Storm asked the girl when they were in a separate room.

"Okay? Um, yeah… I am…" the girl answered after a while.

"Did that mutant hurt you?"

"That mutant?" the girl frowned. "What mutant?"

"The one that police found in your house…" Storm frowned too, surprised that the girl didn't get it. _But maybe it's just shock? _

"Stewart? You mean Stewart?"

"I don't know his name… I mean the mutant that…"

"He's not a mutant. I am."

"What?"

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Where are you taking me?" Jameela asked, fastening the seat belt. They were in X-Jet, Storm called Bobby and Rogue when she realized that they should better go to the mansion, but with that 'human tree' it would've been difficult to use a car. And now Rogue and Iceman were staring at the 'tree' which was by the way calm and asleep, after sedatives that Storm injected.

"To Xavier's School for gifted youngsters," Storm explained, replacing Rogue in one of the front seats.

"In other words – mutants' school?" Jameela raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yes," Storm gave her a small smile. "But you shouldn't worry, no one will hurt you there."

The girl smiled back tightly.

"Are you Jean's relative?" Rogue suddenly asked the girl when the plane took off. All this time Rogue was looking at the new one with interest.

"Excuse me?"

"Jean Grey? Are you related? 'cuz you look a lot like her…"

"Oh… no, no, I don't know her," Jameela shook her head. "But," she chuckled quietly, "my friends call me Jean."

"Oh… I'm Marie, but you can call me Rogue. And that," she nodded towards the front seats, "are Bobby and Storm. Look… did you do that?" Marie whispered, pointing back at the 'tree' with her thumb.

"Yes," Jean frowned and nodded. "And I don't know how that happened… I never did such things before…"

"Don't worry," Rogue smiled comfortingly, "we'll help you."

Jameela smiled back unsurely.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Well… eh…" _Okay, what is her name?_ "welcome to the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters," Storm smiled at the girl brightly when they exited the hangar and started to walk towards the main building.

"Uh.. thank you… and if you forgot my name, you can call me Jean," the girl smiled. "That's what everyone does."

"Jean?" Ororo bit her lip. "We'll… we'll try," she forced a smile. "Kitty?" she called, changing the topic.

"Yes, Storm?" Kitty appeared right before the woman. Ororo stopped.

Rogue noticed Jean's eyes widened and she stepped back in shock. "Hey," Marie whispered, smiling comfortingly, "it's a mutants' school. Prepare for more!"

Jean nodded and took a deep breath.

"Oh, new girl?" Kitty noticed. "Hey! Nice hair color! Just like Jea…"

"Kitty!" Storm interrupted. "There's a… well… tree… in the jet… I want you to find Colossus and transport it safely to the lab, understood?" with that she continued walking and others followed.

"A tree? We're starting to experiment on plants?"

"Kitty, just do as I said!" Storm raised her voice. "Have you seen Logan?"

"He's not here," Rogue spoke before Kitty did. "He left couple of days ago… said he needed to vent."

Storm shook her head disapprovingly. "I have a defense class now but I can't…"

"I can fill in!" Kitty exclaimed happily.

"No, you are now going to find Colossus, and you, Bobby," Storm turned towards the guy that was silent all the time, "will do the teaching."

"Why is he _teaching_ and I'm transporting a _tree_?" Kitty complained.

"Because I'm a man and you're a girl," Iceman huffed. "And because last time you filled in for Logan the kids were scared to death when you immured one of them in a wall."

"Hey, just the fact that you and Rogue can touch each other now somehow doesn't convince me that you already are a man…" Kitty started, which made Rogue blush, but Storm raise a hand, stopping her, and turned back to them.

"You both have tasks! Now go!" she exclaimed almost angrily.

"Sorry, human problems in mutants' school," the woman smiled apologetically to Jean. "We're short on professors. Here we are, that's my office. Come in."

"You want something? Maybe tea?" Ororo offered when Jameela sat down into one of the armchairs.

"No, thank you, I'm good."

"Okay then…" Storm sat down in front of the girl, preparing herself for the long comforting talk. "I understand how you feel now, uh… Jean," she took a deep breath, "you now have to deal with the fact that you are a mutant. We've all been through this… and though now this feeling is new to you, with time you will get used to it…"

"New?" Jean interrupted. "Um… it's not _new_ to me. I've known this since I was seven…"

"Wh-… seven? Wait, what do you mean?" Storm was confused.

"That I know, that I'm a mutant. I've known that for a long time," the girl shrugged. "And that fact doesn't scare me or bother me. What actually is new to me is that I did _that_ to a living organism…"

"Wait," Ororo repeated. "What '_that'_ and… okay, I'm confused," she confessed.

"Jean," Rogue spoke from the corner of the room, where she was standing, leaning against the wall, "could you tell us how you fond out that you're a mutant?"

"Well… there's really nothing special about it…," Jean shrugged, "I was seven as I've already said… and one day I realized I can do things others can't…"

"Like what?"

"Well, it's not like I could walk trough walls or something," the girl chuckled. "It was nothing major. I could alter molecular structure of substances. But not completely, just a little bit. Five-six atoms, couple of molecules at most. Then I started to learn chemistry, experiment and… well… after couple of years and couple of hundreds damaged things, that I turned into literally hell knows what, I knew how to control my powers and use them. That's it, I guess," she shrugged.

"And you never had problems with it?" Rogue couldn't help asking. "Like your parents? How did they react?"

"I never told them. Why? I was okay on my own with all that. The only problem I had was dealing with questions like 'where's that silver statuette I bought?'" Jean huffed. "I needed different substances to experiment on."

"You said you learned how to use your powers… _how_ did you use them?" Storm interfered. She seemed a bit taken aback. Normally she would tell the 'new' mutant about his powers and try to convince him he'll be okay with it and learn how to use it… and now it looked like she switched places with this girl.

"Oh, for science. I mean, I take a substance, experiment with it, try different combinations… and then think of a way to gain this substance 'natural' way. I mean, without using mutant powers."

"So you're not new to it, right? Then how did you manage to turn a guy into a tree?"

Jean took a deep breath. "That I don't know too. I never could use my powers on a living organism. Never. I tried rats, rabbits, plants… nothing. And the fact that I turned one living organism into another kinda disturbs me. I definitely need to research into what happened to me."

"Are you a scientist?" Rogue asked in surprise. "Um… how old are you?"

"I'm 24. I just got Master degrees in analytical chemistry and biophysics, so I'm not exactly a _scientist_ scientist… but I'm working on it. Started my Doctor's degree."

"You're smart!" Marie exclaimed.

"Thank you," Jean smiled back. "Doing my best," she laughed.

"That guy that you turned into a tree…" Storm interfered.

"Oh, I think I know how to deal with that," Jean looked at the woman. "So we could try this right now."

"Are you sure it won't make it worse?"

"I'm 90 percent positive," the girl answered firmly. "But considering the fact I don't have any other ideas, guess we'll go with this one."

"Okay then… let's go to the lab. I think Kitty and Pete already transferred him there," Ororo stood up.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Wow! Now _this_ place is nice!" Jean exclaimed when she entered the lab.

"Hey guys, um… Kitty. Where's Pete?" Storm nodded to Kitty.

"There somewhere…" the girl waved her hand towards the racks. "And the patient's been really quiet. Doesn't make any trouble," Kitty replied.

"Kat, this is Jean," Rogue introduced the new girl that was meantime looking around with pure eagerness in her eyes.

"Hi," Jean smiled.

"Jean? Seriously?" Kitty's eyebrows went up. "Wow!"

"It's short from my name, actually… and I like 'Jean' better. Hi," she smiled to Colossus that appeared from behind the rack.

"Uh…" the guy stopped and opened his mouth and then closed it, without saying a word, and that reminded of a fish out of water.

Kitty chuckled.

"Hi," Pete finally managed to say something.

"This is Pete," Rogue interfered. She was obviously fighting with laughter too.

"You can call me Colossus," the guy snapped back to reality and then made his body transform into steel.

"Wow," Jean was impressed. "Cool!"

"So," Storm hid a smile and looked at Jean, "what did you want to do with this guy to switch him back?"

"I'll use my powers. Have no other idea. Except maybe… Do you have other mutant that can alter molecular structure?"

"Maybe Leech… no, he's too young," Storm shook her head. "And he can only block out mutant's X-gene. So I guess we don't have anyone else."

"Okay then," Jean took a deep breath and walked towards the table, where Stewart – the 'tree' was lying.

"You sure you can make it?" Storm looked worried.

"I think so. I mean, I did this before… now I just have to concentrate."

Everyone was watching Jean attentively. She placed her right hand on Stewart's forehead and everyone saw a white neon-like light coming from between the hand and forehead. And then Jean slowly started to raise her hand.

Rogue's eyes widened. She saw white strands, intertwined, connecting the hand and forehead. There were many of them, moving, changing it's positions. Rogue never saw something like that and when she looked at others' faces, she saw they were shocked just like she was.

Meanwhile Jean stopped raising her hand and was now eyeing the strands attentively. The strands stopped moving chaotically, and after a second the movement started again, only now it looked purposeful, like someone was commanding them and it obviously was Jean. Soon enough the movement stopped again and the girl started to slowly move her hand towards Stewart again. When the hand reached his forehead, this white neon-like light began to gradually move from the forehead down through the body, like a wave, and inch by inch Stewart's human appearance was showing, following the wave. By the time the wave reached the feet, the guy was completely human.

Jean took her hand away.

"Looks like… it worked," she looked at X-men with a happy smile.

"Unbelievable," Storm came closer to the table, looking at the guy that was now absolutely human. "Unbelievable," she repeated, astonished. "I've never seen anything like that before."

Everyone else was speechless.

"Okay, now we need to make sure the guy won't lose his mind when he wakes up…" Ororo smiled at Jean. "Kitty, can you find someone who can take care of this? Among students, I mean. someone who can either erase memories or block them out?"

"Will do, don't worry," Kitty nodded, looking at the table too. "But that was cool!" she smiled to Jean. "Okay, I'm gone."

"Jean, may I talk to you?" Storm asked after a while. "In my office."

"Sure," the girl shrugged. "Now?"

"Yes. Let's go."

"And… what is it?" Jean asked as they were in Storm's office again, this time just two of them.

"As I understood you want to research into what happened to your powers?"

"Yes I do. This is _extremely_ interesting for me as a scientist."

"I understand," Ororo replied slowly. "Look, this is new for me," she huffed slightly, "normally mutants want to stay here because they can't control their powers and need our help… and you are completely different. You know more about your powers than I do, maybe even more about all these scientific things – mutation and all… so now _we_ need your help."

"You mean?" Jean frowned misunderstanding.

"About a year ago we had difficult times… we lost a lot of our friends. Professors, scientists… and this school is huge," Storm shook her head. "I need your help. The lab is practically empty, we don't have anyone who can be in charge of it, students are not ready yet, even the brightest of them. I want to ask you to stay here. The lab is yours, you can research, experiment, do whatever you want. Just sometimes help with scientific part of our 'mutant routine'."

Jean bit her lip, considering. "You mean I will have to live here? In the mansion?"

"Jean, I know what you think," Storm smiled gently, "that with all your perspectives working in school is too…"

"In mutants' school, you mean," the girl interrupted with a smile too, "and I have _never_ experienced something like that. And yes, I'd love to stay here. And even work as a nurse sometimes," Jean's smile widened.

"Oh…" Storm blushed a little. "I didn't say you will be a _nurse_… but we could use a chemistry professor?"

"Deal," Jean nodded, still smiling. "I'll just have to tell my parents… when they make their next regular month call they'll be surprised I'm not home," she huffed, "and my professor in the university."

"Good," Ororo smiled. "It's late, I'll ask Rogue to show you your room."

"Um… my room? you want me to stay here tonight?" Jean frowned confused. "But I don't have any clothes…"

"Don't worry, we have a lot of new clothes, toothbrushes and all you may need… I just don't want you to go somewhere now because you're tired, as I suppose. Maybe, you want something to eat?"

"No, thank you, Miss Munroe, I'm good."

"And, please, call me Storm."

"Okay, then, thank you, Storm," Jean smiled.

"Thank _you_, we really need you right now."

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Logan entered the empty hallway and checked his watches. 3.12 am. The school was quiet, even Wolverine's extensive hearing couldn't catch a sound.

The man walked through the passage towards his room. He wasn't tired much, couple of days of mountain climbing couldn't wear him out. Logan didn't know what actually could do that and hated it. He wanted to be tired like hell, he wanted to just fall onto his bed and fall asleep without thinking again and again. Sometimes he wanted to stop thinking at all, to be unable to think, because all he would think about was her.

Jean.

Since more that a year, since he had to kill her, Jean wouldn't leave his head. He could hear her voice all the time, she was calling him, saying his name.

Logan started to leave the mansion. He couldn't bear walking the same corridors that Jean used to walk, doing what he was doing when she was alive… he was sometimes thinking of just leaving for good, of never coming back and be a nomad again, as he used to, but he couldn't leave Storm to deal with everything by herself and he couldn't leave Rogue.

Suddenly he snapped back to reality – his ears caught a sound of footsteps. He stopped and sniffed the air. The smell was sweet, female, but unknown. Logan slowly made couple more steps and reached the crossing, then turned left, towards the sound. The figure passed by about fifty meters ahead and all Logan saw was long fire-red hair.

_What?_

"Jean?" Logan whispered and stopped. _It can't be her. Jean is dead. Gone. I killed her and saw her dead body in the coffin. She can't just walk these halls… but… she used to come back from the dead before, didn't she? She's a Phoenix after all. What if…?_

"Jean?" the man called again, this time louder, and ran towards the passage where the figure went.

_What if this is just a delusion?_

Logan exhaled when he saw the silhouette again, it was about fifteen meters before him and it was definitely a woman. Moonlight went through the window and lit the hair, making it bronze.

"Jean!" Logan called, and this time he was heard.

"Yes?" the person before him turned back. But it wasn't Jean.

Smile fell from Logan's face and he rushed forward, letting out his claws. He grabbed the woman by her neck and pressed against the wall, lifting her up.

Logan now saw in moonlight that it was a girl, around twenty. She did have long red hair, just like Jean Grey, but her eyes were black. There was something unusual about her features, but Logan couldn't tell what exactly. And didn't give a damn, to be honest.

"Who are you?" he snarled.

The girl was breathing unevenly and her eyes were full of horror. She didn't answer.

"Answer!" Logan lifted his hand, bringing his claws closer to the girl's face.

"P-please, don't kill me," she stuttered. "P-please!"

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?"

"Don't kill me, please," the girl whispered again and then put her both hands over his', maybe trying to stop him from squeezing her neck tighter.

"What the?..." Logan frowned as he felt his skin warming under her touch. Then he saw white neon light coming from between their skins and a weird sensation started to spread from that place. "Jesus," he whispered when he saw his skin turning green-blue and scales appearing on it.

"Oh crap!" the girl exclaimed and took her hands off. "Crap, crap, crap!"

"What have you done?" Logan yelled and involuntarily let go of the girl.

She fell down to the floor, but swiftly stood up and stretched her arm to touch Logan again.

"Hey, don't!" Logan shouted. Meanwhile even his claws were changing their color.

"Let me fix it!" the girl shouted back.

"Hell no, you're not touching me again!"

But the girl didn't listen, she grabbed his arm and Logan saw the same light. It started to move through his body and soon enough he saw it was regaining its normal color and form.

Both he and the girl were eyeing the process attentively and when it finished, they exhaled, relaxing.

"What was that?" Logan asked after seconds, raising his right hand with claws, that he didn't hide, warningly.

"My powers. I'm a mutant."

"Oh really? Why am I not surprised? Maybe because it's obvious now?" the man raised one eyebrow.

"I'm new here," the girl started to speak swiftly, obviously scared with his expression. "Storm asked me to stay…"

"And you are awake at night because?..."

"I was hungry. I didn't get anything to eat and…"

"Understood," Logan interrupted her again. "Why did you respond when I called you 'Jean'?"

"Because that's my name. I'm Jean," the girl answered

Logan took a deep breath.

"Go," he replied finally.

"Uh-what?"

"Go. to your room – whatever. Disappear," he hid his claws, not looking at the girl.

"But…"

"Disappear!" the man almost growled.

He could hear the girl swallowing hard and then she almost ran towards where she came from. Logan was looking down at the floor for a while and then raised his head and looked at the girl's long red hair that was swaying as she ran.

**Please tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here comes the next chapter! I didn't get any reviews for the previous one (that sucks), but since two people alerted and one added it to favorites (huuuge thanks to **_**golden**_**-**_**priestess**_** and **_**KelseyHalliwell**_**), I decided to continue=) **

**This chapter is full of pseudo-science stuff and I hate it, but I had to make it look reasonable (I mean as reasonable as a sci-fi thing can be), so don't hate me much. **

**And if you have any questions about this chapter – you are more than welcome to ask. But I tries to make this sciensey thing as understandable as possible. Since I don't know a thing about chemistry=(**

Next morning Logan heard bursts of loud happy laughter feet before the kitchen, where he was heading to grab something to eat. Laughter alternated with sounds of applause and whistles of appreciation.

"Now make him a giraffe!" Logan heard Kitty's voice.

"No-no, a rhino! Or a hippo!" it was Warren.

Next roar of laugher reached Logan's ears. At this moment he entered the kitchen and saw young students around something, that really reminded him of a rhino – a tall figure, covered in thick gray skin and with a horn on its nose.

"Okay, not funny, change me back," the figure answered with Pete's voice.

"Do the giraffe!" Kitty stated fretfully.

Logan was still unnoticed, which wasn't surprising, concerning how much excited they all were.

"Okay, okay, a giraffe," Logan heard a voice that he hoped was not more than one of his numerous nightmares. But no. The girl he met yesterday – or rather earlier in the morning today – came up towards Pete and placed her petite hand above his huge one.

Logan saw the same light he saw before and white neon strands that connected the girl's hand with Pete's. The girl looked at it for a while and then moved her hand back to Pete's. Soon he began to change and in seconds Logan saw, that Colossus's body was now covered in spotty short fur.

"Careful, these experiments may end badly, you know," Logan broke the silence that was in the kitchen as everyone was apparently too shocked to speak.

"Logan!" Rogue exclaimed happily. "You're back!" she jumped off her stool and ran to the man to give him a hug.

"Hey kid," Logan couldn't help smiling. "You okay?"

"Yes but I've missed you!" Marie let go of him and smiled again. "Where have you been?"

"Places," the man huffed. "Hello everyone."

"Hey," Kitty hugged him with a huge grin on her face. "The school is boring without you, you know."

Logan gave her a small smile and greeted the guys nodding to each of them. When his look stopped on the red-head he noticed she was avoiding his gaze.

"Oh, Logan, this is Je…" Rogue trailed off, obviously feeling the awkwardness of this situation. "Jean," she finished barely hearable.

"We've met," the man replied indifferently.

"When?" Rogue's face showed confusion.

"Stumbled upon each other in the hallway," Logan continued in an even voice.

"Yeah, right," the girl – Jean – replied quietly, looking down at the floor.

"Hey, people! Anyone want to change me back? Jean?" Pete asked, attracting attention back to him.

"Oh, right!" Jean touched Pete again, the light appeared for mere seconds and then the guy started to gradually regain his human form.

"Hey Jean," Warren called. He was sitting at the table with laptop, typing something there. "What's your last name? Wanna check whether you really got Master degrees in chemistry and physics."

"It's analytical chemistry and biophysics, to be exact," Jean turned to him, "and _why_ do you want to check it? you don't believe me?"

"Seriously?" Angel smirked, "you're too hot to be smart."

"Uh-pardon me?" Jean frowned, taken aback.

"Hey, pigeon, if Jean says she has these degrees, then she _does_ have them," Pete stated warningly.

Logan huffed and opened the fridge. He again mentally complained the absence of beer in here, he would love to enjoy the fight of school's biggest playboy and shy hunk sipping cold beer.

"Pete' it's cool. Warren, you can check if you want," Jean's calm voice came from behind him. "Unless you have difficulties with my last name. It's Mebarak."

"What?" Warred sounded confused.

Logan turned around, frowning. "What kind of a name is that?" he interfered.

"Um…" Jean was seemingly surprised by the fact that he spoke. "It's Arabic. My Dad is Moroccan."

"Cool," Kitty stated simply. "I knew there's something interesting going on with you, you don't look _European_."

"Do Arabic women have red hair?" Rogue asked, looking unsure.

"My Mom is Romanian. So my hair color I inherited from her," Jean replied.

"O-kay… I'll try 'Mebarak'… is that with c or k?" Warren interfered.

"K."

"Okay… uh… what are these letters?" he frowned. "Jan- no… Jamee… crap. I can't pronounce it."

"It's Jameela Asadel Mebarak," Jean rolled her eyes a little. "That's why I go with 'Jean', you know."

"Wow," Kitty raised both eyebrows. "Now _that_ is hard to pronounce."

"Yeah, then try this 'Jameela bint Asadel bin Harun Mebarak'," Jean scoffed. "That is a _full_ full name."

"My brain hurts," Warren confessed. "I'd give you a scientific degree just for being able to pronounce that."

"Wait, a scientific degree?" Logan frowned. "What degree? You were homeless, weren't you?"

"Homeless?" Jean frowned too, looking straight at Logan for the first time. "Do I look that bad?"

"No, but… you told me you wanted something to eat when we met last time…"

"Well, not only homeless people want to eat, you know…" the girl shrugged.

"O-kay, why do I see all interns in the kitchen instead of being in class?" Storm's voice came from the entrance and they all turned around.

"Oh come on, Storm!" Kitty was the first one to speak. "Why are we still _interns_? When will we start the real teaching?"

"When the four of you will be able to keep ten six year kids disciplined," Ororo smiled sarcastically. "Yesterday you failed. Like every day before yesterday, though."

"What? We have that class now? No!" Angel whined.

"Yes, Warren, you do. Now go," Storm was adamant.

Logan watched with a small smile how Bobby, Kitty, Warren and Pete stood up from their stools, sighing, and headed towards the exit.

"Rogue?" Storm looked at Marie.

"Okay, okay, I have things to do too," the girl sighed. Logan knew that Rogue was dealing with 'human' part of school – bills, papers and all that, since she couldn't be a teacher – let alone an intern - anymore.

Marie smiled to Logan as she left the kitchen.

"D'you like it here, Jean?" Storm now asked the new girl.

"Yeah, the place is great," Jean smiled brightly. "Never though that being around mutants can be so interesting… I have so many ideas now…"

"Like turning Colossus into a giraffe?" Logan snorted.

"You did that?" Storm's eyes widened.

"Well, not completely into a giraffe… the real giraffe wouldn't fit in here," the girl shrugged. "Just altered his DNA a bit… made him a different mutant, if you say so…"

"What? wait, you can change DNA?" Storm looked now even more shocked.

"Looks like it," Jean tucked a lock of her hair behind an ear, she seemed excited. "I've started my researches today and then came here, cuz I was hungry, and Pete was kind enough to let me try my new powers on him…"

"Well why wouldn't he, right?" Logan interfered again.

"These things… that you can do… it's amazing," Ororo shook her head. "And I've invited someone who can help you better than any of us. Logan, you might want to meet him too."

"Oh, I received some attention!" the man threw his hands up demonstratively. "Lucky me! Hello, Storm."

"We'll talk later, Logan," Ororo didn't even look at him. "And now let's go to the lab."

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Fur ball!" Logan exclaimed when he entered the lab and saw a familiar blue silhouette.

"Ambassador McCoy?" Jean recognized the mutant too.

"Hey, Logan," Hank gave the other man a hug. "Young lady," he nodded respectively to Jean, "I've looked through what you are doing here... hope you won't be angry with me… and I'm impressed, I must say."

"Uh… thank you," the girl smiled shyly and Logan noticed she blushed.

"Ororo said you only started all this yesterday?" Hank continued.

"Hank can help us understand what happened to your powers," Storm explained.

"You know something about it?" Jean frowned, confused.

"You're not the only smart one," Logan interfered, "Hank has Doctor's degree."

"I know it," Jean turned to Logan, "it's Dr. McCoy. I just though it's political science or something… since you're a politician…"

"It's biochemistry and genetics," Hank replied.

"No way?" Jean smiled excitedly.

Hank smiled looking flattered.

"So what do you have so far?"

"Well, this…" Jean pressed some buttons and an image appeared on the big screen before them.

Logan noticed she put a white lab gown on and he swallowed. The picture of another red-head wearing the gown – maybe even the same one – was still vivid in his head.

"…was my initial DNA structure… I mean until yesterday…" the girl continued.

"Where did you get the sample?" Hank frowned.

"Of my DNA?"

"Yes… I mean, now your DNA's changed, where did you get the sample of your _previous_ one?"

"I know it by heart," the girl shrugged.

"A DNA configuration? By heart?"

Logan saw Hank's eyes widened and he took off his glasses.

"It's not hard for me," Jean shrugged again. "I know many chemical compositions by heart. My brain was trained by chemistry, I guess."

Henry shook his head but didn't reply.

"Alright, so this is what used to be," the red-head continued, "and this is what I have now…"

The image changed. To be honest, Logan didn't notice many changes… there were more spots and that's it. So he didn't get why Ororo's and Hank's faces turned that amazed.

"Unbelievable…" Hank whispered. "It's… I can't even describe it. I have never seen anything so stable… I mean, so stable that is not a stone. Or a diamond I'd say."

"But that's not the weirdest thing," Jean raised an eyebrow. "I figured that with this structure I wouldn't be able to have my powers if I had this structure… so I checked DNA on my palms and… it's different there."

"What?" Ororo gasped. "a different DNA?"

"Yup," the girl pressed some buttons and another image appeared before them.

On this picture there where even more dots and they were moving so fast, Logan couldn't always follow them with his eyes.

"That's how my powers work, I suppose," Jean shrugged. "It alters other cells that I contact."

"Okay, and how's that different from your previous powers?" Logan spoke.

The girl didn't reply, instead she pressed some buttons again and two previous images appeared on the screen near the current one, which made Hank and Ororo say 'oh' almost simultaneously. Logan only frowned. "And?"

"Uh…" Jean frowned too. "What were you doing in school?" she asked carefully.

Logan groaned and the sarcasm was washed off of the girl's face.

"Logan, it's about the fact that Jean has two DNA in her body. It's… it's unbelievable. Impossible, I'd say," Hank replied.

"So my initial DNA split into two, one is extremely stable – and one is extremely unstable, the one on my palms. And with the one on my palms I can do more and do it faster," Jean replied, turning the screen off.

"Even alter DNA," Storm added.

"Yes, and…" the girl spoke again, "I think I might do more even with non-living organisms."

"Like for example?" Hank took his eyes off of the screen and looked at Jean.

"Well, I used to be able to turn one substance into another only if it had insignificant differences in molecular and atomic structures. Like, say, oxygen into ozone, graphite into diamond, lead into gold …"

"What?" Logan thought he misheard the girl.

"What is so surprising? It's three atoms' difference."

"And if there was no stable alternative?" Storm asked.

"Then it was just another unstable substance… but that's not what I'm trying to say. It's that I think now I can turn one substance into another even if the difference is big."

"Well then try it?" Hank suggested.

Jean took a deep breath and came up to a small table where syringes and other things were lying. She grabbed a plastic tube and took another deep breath.

Then she looked at that tube and a light, that was now already familiar, appeared from the girl's palm. Logan frowned as he watched this light traveling up, as if 'eating' the plastic and where this light has already died out, shimmering metal appeared. No doubt it was gold.

"The dream of ancient alchemists coming true," Hank spoke a second later, smiling to Jean. The girl returned a smile.

"Jean," Ororo looked at the girl, "why do you sometimes… well… pull out those white strands from the thing you want to change, like yesterday when you changed that Steward guy, and sometimes just… change it? with that light only, no strands?"

"The procedures that I've done many times before I can do faster, because I know what I want to get and I know exactly how to get it. And those strands – it's what I need to… well… control the process, when it's new to me"

"So you _read _the composition? With those strands?" Hank frowned again.

"Not exactly… those strands let me _change_ the substance. And the composition… I know it somehow," the girl shrugged unsurely.

Logan had a 'what the hell are you saying' expression on all the time while Jean was speaking. _Okay, science is not my thing. _

"How can you just know a composition? The variations are numerous…" Ororo looked at the girl.

"Dunno. I just… know it."

"It's a part of your mutation," Hank spoke and everyone looked at him.

"What?"

"You don't only change chemical structure, you… how to say… understand it."

"Huh?" now Jean herself looked puzzled.

"Let me show you… mmm… try to read my genetic structure," Hank suggested.

"What? uh… how can I _read_ it if I don't understand what you mean?"

"Just look at me like you look at those strands Storm was talking about…"

"You don't look like strands so I can't look at you like that," the girl's voice started to sound irritated.

"Okay then… forget about it," Hank replied, hiding a smile.

Logan was puzzled. Fur ball gave up?

"Jean, tell me, what are my powers?" McCoy asked suddenly.

"You are a feral. You have super strength, stamina, speed, agility, senses…" the girl was eyeing Hank attentively while speaking. "There is something from lion in you, but the color of your… uh… skin… it's… it's like something happened to your DNA later… something triggered the mutation. Artificially."

Logan noticed Hank looked down at the floor and huffed sorely. But soon enough he looked at the girl again.

"See? You noticed what happened to your eyes?"

"Uhm… what happened to my eyes?"

"The pupils… they dilated. You were reading my DNA without noticing it. And you _understood_ it. You could immediately translate it into what I can do. And that's why you know your DNA by heart, and other chemical compositions. It's like a language. A language of genes, and you speak it."

"Oh…" Jean frowned. "And I thought it's natural…" she huffed.

"It _is_ natural for you. It's your mutation. Like Logan's powers are natural for him, and Storm's powers are natural for her… by the way, can you 'read' her powers?"

"Um… it's something with water… and air… and humidity… and pressure… I can't put my finger on it," the girl shook her head.

Hank laughed. "You are right, Jean. Ororo can control weather and weather consists of all these things you said. You just have to practice, that's all."

"The question is," Storm interfered, "what triggered your mutation when you were seven? And what increased your powers yesterday?"

"About that I have no idea," Jean shook her head.

"Usually it's some stress, that triggers it. Anger, pain, grief…" Storm suggested. "Death of your parents?"

"They're alive," the girl answered simply.

"Anyone else? Another relative? Friend?"

"My aunt died later… maybe my nanny?" Jean frowned. "No, I didn't like her much after she broke my first microscope… oh, I was eight back then."

"Okay, then maybe a conflict in your school? Kindergarten?" Storm was suggesting ideas.

"Nope. Nothing I can think of…"

"Tell us about your life, then?" Hank asked.

"Well… I was born in Morocco, when I was couple of months old my parents moved to Romania, where my Mom's parents lived…"

"You were refugees?"

"Refugees? No, my Mom didn't feel well in that climate so… actually there's nothing interesting. Born, grew up, kindergarten, school… then I moved to New York…"

"Did you have conflicts in your family?"

"The biggest one was I guess where to spend vacation," Jean huffed. "Dad wanted to go to Mediterranean, and Mom wanted to go some place colder… in the end we went both places."

Logan snorted. "You should've appreciated the life you've had, kid."

"And who said I didn't?" Jean gave him a look.

"Then think of what happened yesterday," Hank interfered.

"Yesterday… yes, I was angry," Jean turned her head towards him. "Right! I was angry at my professor, because he wouldn't believe me…" the girl frowned, she was considering something. "Then I went out if the building…talked to Stewart… and then I ran into a man…touched him… and there was this feeling… it hit me like…"

"Like love from the first sight?" Wolverine huffed.

"No!" Jean looked at him angrily. Logan raised his eyebrow and the girl immediately looked away. "The feeling… I remember I've felt that sensation before… a vase!"

"What?"

"A _vase_?" Hank's furry eyebrows went up.

"I remember now!" Jean spoke swiftly. "When I was seven my Mom bought a vase… it was made of some metal, bronze I guess… she put it onto a rack, I stumbled upon it, the vase fell down and hit me on the head…"

"And you became a mutant?" Logan asked sarcastically.

"No, but I became angry and grabbed this vase to toss it somewhere, and had the same sensation! Like something hit me! And after _that_ I became a mutant."

"You were just angry at the _vase_?" Storm asked in disbelief.

Jean nodded.

"Okay, enough!" Logan couldn't handle it anymore. "Cut that shit!"

Everyone looked at him confused.

"You," he looked at Jean and pointed with his index finger at her, "are a spoiled Moroccan princess of chemistry, that's what I think, and I can't understand why everyone in this school thinks you are a miracle. And if you tell those kids that you found your powers not because your parents were dying or because you were in mortal danger, but because you were angry that a vase hit you on your precious head – they won't treat you the way they do now. And I'm done standing here and listening to all this crap, that makes everyone look at you like you are a goddess. T'was nice to see you, Hank!" with that Logan swiftly left the lab.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Rogue? Hiding from your work?" Logan huffed as he found Marie in the kitchen.

"No, I'm done with all assignments and waiting for new ones from Storm," the girl answered. "You?"

"Damn it, I want beer!" Logan ignored the question as he opened the fridge.

"You can ask Jean to make it from milk," Marie chuckled. "Oh…" her smile faded as she saw Logan's face. "Sorry… I didn't mean to…"

The man ignored her words again.

"Logan, I need to talk to you," Storm's voice came from the entrance and it sounded irritated.

"Storm, I've finished your assignments…" Rogue started but trailed off.

"Good, Marie, I think our interns could use some help in class…"

"Got it!" the girl jumped on her feet, apparently happy to get away from the kitchen and save herself from listening to Storm's and Logan's talk.

"So? What did you want?" Logan looked at the woman tiredly.

"Not here. In my office," she answered briefly and turned around, leaving the kitchen. Logan had no choice but to follow.

"Okay, Logan, now what was that?" Ororo looked at Wolverine when he closed the door behind himself.

"What was what?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"I just described things as they are, 'Ro," the man shook his head. "You're acting like the girl's your last hope. Everyone's at her feet."

"No, it's not like it. We act just like we would act around every new mutant that has interesting powers," Storm replied calmly.

Logan bit his lower lip and went silent for a while.

"It's just that I don't like the girl," he spoke finally.

"You barely know her."

"Well as there is love from the first sight, there must be hate from the first sight as well."

The man was trying to keep his voice as calm as he could, but avoided looking straight at Storm, knowing he might lose his temper.

"It's not the girl herself, right, Logan?"

These words made Wolverine flinch.

"It's her name. Her hair," Ororo continued. "It's that she is in the same lab wearing the same gown that Jean used to wear, right?"

"'Ro, stop it," the man warned.

"No, Logan, _you_ stop it. You are alive, remember? So in your life you will meet people. Some of them will be women; some of them will have red hair and will have a name 'Jean'. So stop treating this girl the way you do just because she has this hair color and this name…"

"That's not her name," Logan interrupted. "It's… it's stupid! She developed her powers when she was hit by a _vase_, can you imagine that? And the biggest problem of their family was in which fancy hotel to spend a vacation."

"Do you blame her for not having difficulties other mutants do? For the fact that her parents are alive and she had a normal life? That she wasn't an outcast? Doesn't it sound idiotic to you?" Storm shook her head. "Don't change the topic please."

The man looked away.

"Logan," Ororo called. "You have to move on. Stop disappearing for weeks and months, when I don't know whether you come back or not."

"I'm trying to find out who I am."

"No, you're not," the woman stated simply. "You're just trying to run away."

"Would I come back if I tried to run away?"

"Stop that, Logan, you know what I mean. You are trying to run away from yourself."

"It's my life, Storm, I can do whatever I want," Logan couldn't help groaning.

"It's not just about you anymore, Logan," Ororo replied firmly. "We need you here. I need you, Rogue needs you. You can't just act the same way you did years before when Scott and I brought you here for the first time."

"I didn't ask you to bring me here, if you remember," Wolverine snapped.

"But you didn't leave," Storm snapped back. "And by staying you took responsibility, Logan. You are part of a family now. And a family means we care about each other. And we help each other."

"I don't ask for your help."

"I do. I ask you to stay here, help me deal with problems, train these kinds, teach them to control their powers. I can't do everything by myself. Hank's busy, that's obvious, and the others are just kids, Logan," Storm shook her head. "You think I don't suffer? That I don't feel pain? Professor was my father, even more than that, and Scott and Jean were my brother and sister. It hurts like hell, it still does. But exactly because they cared about this school I do all this every day."

Logan finally looked at Storm. She was close to tears.

"Remember what you said before that battle?" the woman continued. "To encourage those kids? That we have to fight for what they believed in? We fought. And we protected it. You want to just let it go now?"

"Storm, what do you want? I can't stand this talk any longer."

"I want you to make a choice. If you want to be part of the family, do what you did before Jean died – teach, train kids – you stay. If you want to continue disappearing without explaining anything – then go. And never come back."

"Kicking me out?" Logan raised an eyebrow.

"No. I want you to stay, you know I do. But I want the old Logan. The one I could rely on. Not the one who acts like a lone wolf."

The man took a deep breath. _Leave? Go back to the life I had? No home, no friends… leave this mansion, Rogue… and let this petite woman deal with all problems mutants have?_

"I'm sorry," he said finally. "I've been a selfish dick."

Ororo smiled, though tears were starting to appear in her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered barely hearable.

"Hey, don't start… you know I can't handle it," Logan huffed and hugged Storm, patting her back. "I'm here for you, 'Ro."

"Okay," Storm took a deep breath and let go of him. "I wanted to ask you something…"

"Shoot," Logan smirked.

"I want you to help Jean…"

"What?" the man immediately frowned.

"Logan, listen…"

"Hell no, I'm not coming close to that girl! 'sides, she doesn't look like she needs help."

"I meant train her and… well… protect her."

"O-kay… what do you mean 'train'? And about protecting… ask Pete or Angel. I bet they will be more than happy do arrange her a twenty-four-hour protection."

"Logan, I'm being serious…"

"Mhm," the man snorted.

"I want you to train her like you would train any other member of X-Men Team. She will need those skills sooner or later…"

"What d'you mean?"

"Her powers… Hank said she might be an Alpha Mutant now…"

"Wait, I thought only Professor could estimate that?"

"No, Hank can too... well, he's not 100% sure, but… Before that thing that happened to Jean yesterday she was a Delta, but now she's way more powerful than that, that's for sure."

"Okay, but it looks like she can control her powers pretty good. I saw her changing Colossus's DNA back and forth without having difficulties or making any trouble," Logan shrugged.

"I want you to teach her how to defend herself…"

"Against who? Or what? Another vase falling?"

"Logan!" Storm snapped. "Can you just use your brain for a change?"

The man's brows went up. He never heard something like that coming from always so calm and polite Storm.

"Jean can change DNA! D'you know what that mean?"

"That she can turn swans into cows?"

"No, that she can turn humans into mutants!" Ororo replied angrily. "Do you understand what this can lead to?"

"Someone obsessed with world domination may use her to create an army of mutants?" Logan snorted though his mood was now only half as playful as before.

"Well, comic-book style, yes. But seriously - we should keep an eye on her. Can I count on you?"

Wolverine nodded after a while.

"Thank you," Storm smiled.

"Maybe you will still ask Pete to do this?" the man asked though without much hope.

"Logan, you need a distraction…"

"And you think a red-headed girl named Jean is a distraction?" Logan raised one eyebrow and huffed, trying to hide bitterness in his voice.

**Guys PLEASE a **_**word**_** as a review? Please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people! Here comes the next chap, hope you'll like it. **_**Thank you**_**'s to **_**xmen4life**_**, **_**4everYoung93**_**, **_**Joyce013**_**, **_**RANDOM**__**COOKIE**__**NINJA**_** and **_**cynthiatophkleipinger**_** for reviewing and alerting! Those who simply alerted – could you please write something next time? Thanks=)**

**And guys, I have a question. What is a 'Mary Sue universe' and 'Mary Sue trap'? I've heard of it couple of times and one reader told me one of my stories is like a Mary Sue story. Is that a comic thing or what? seriously, maybe I'm stupid, I just really don't know what it is. Could you explain to me? thanks!**

Almost a week passed since Jean appeared in the mansion and Logan couldn't help admitting she was fitting in. She was now teaching kids Chemistry, Physics and Biology and Logan sometimes saw her in the hallways, surrounded by kids that were looking at her with adoration and interest.

But they haven't started the training yet, much to Logan's surprise and at the same time relief. He didn't want to do that so he wouldn't ask Storm and especially Jean herself. He didn't speak with the girl at all to be exact, though they were meeting each other in the kitchen quite often. But there she was always accompanied by Pete, Warren and other 'kids' – as Logan called them, and all the other time Jean was in the lab. But to be honest the man didn't mind that at all. He would love to act like this always – like Jean doesn't exist.

"Okay kids," Logan snapped out of his thoughts and looked at a bunch of twelve-year-old students before him. "Why haven't you learned all parts of a car as I asked you last time?"

They were in the garage where Logan was conducting a shop class.

Kids looked at each other confused.

"Mr. Logan, we're sorry," a girl named Melissa spoke shyly, "but we had a Chemistry assignment and it was so interesting…"

Logan huffed angrily. Now that girl would mess with his class.

He wanted to say something offensive but figured that was not their fault.

"Okay," he took a deep breath to calm himself down. "I'll ask your teacher not to give you such big homework…"

"No, please!" a boywith glasses, Craig, exclaimed.

Other children looked at him warningly. "Why?" Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Miss Jean gives very interesting assignments," Craig mumbled, confused.

"She does?" the man asked with suspicion, looking at others.

They all started to nod after a while.

"Alright," Logan shrugged. "I won't tell her anything. But you will have to fulfill _my_ assignments as well, understood?"

"Yes, sir," kids answered in a choir.

Suddenly Logan's ear caught a sound of footsteps. He turned his head towards the sound and saw Jean herself, entering the garage. She noticed him and kids and stopped.

"Hello Miss Jean," children were the first ones to react.

"Oh… hey," the girl smiled to them but didn't look at Logan. "Won't distract you, it's a class after all," she whispered with a smile and headed towards one of the cars.

This car appeared in the garage couple of days ago, it was expensive and 'fancy', as Logan tagged it immediately, but he didn't know who it belonged to. Now he understood.

"And where are you going?" Wolverine asked loudly.

Not that he cared, though, but he remembered Ororo said they should keep an eye on her. Letting her go out of the mansion by herself definitely wasn't what Storm would approve.

"Uh… pardon me?" the girl stopped and looked at him for the first time in days.

"Where are you going?" Logan repeated.

"I need to check some things at home, but I don't understand how that is your business."

"Does Storm know that?"

"What?"

"That you are going out alone?"

"I'm legal. Storm doesn't have to know."

"She asked me to keep an eye on you," the man replied calmly. "So I will."

"Excuse me?" Jean frowned. "Keep an eye on me?"

"Are you deaf?" Logan snapped.

"Why would she ask that? And more important, why would she ask _you_?" the girl snapped back.

_Oh well _that_ is something new. She would normally shut up when I'm angry. _

"I wish I could tell you, but the thing is I don't know myself," Logan huffed. "Especially why she asked _me_. Because I really don't understand what is so special about you."

Jean rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. And what do you want? I can't _not go_ home."

"I'll go with you."

"What?"

"You sure are deaf," the man sighed. "You wait until the class is over and we'll go to where you need to go."

"Listen," Jean narrowed her eyes. "I am an _adult_, I don't need anyone to babysit me. see you."

"No, _you_ listen," Logan stepped closed to the girl and did his best not to snarl, "You will stay here and wait for me and we will go together even though I'm more than unwilling to do this. But 'Ro asked me and…"

He was interrupted by a sound of falling and cream. Logan swiftly turned his head around and saw a boy, Craig, lying on the floor, pressed down with an engine, that Logan was showing to the kids before.

Craig was still conscious and he was crying in pain. Some other children were screaming, some started to sob.

"Oh Jesus!" Logan rushed towards the boy. "Jesus!"

He lifted the engine and tossed it aside. Craig started to cry even harder, his stomach was covered in blood.

"Logan, get the kids away," the man heard Jean's voice closer than he expected, he thought she remained where they were staying before this happened.

"But…" Logan was actually confused, he didn't know what to do. not that he was scared of blood, of course not. He saw a lot of it on himself and on the ones he just killed, but he's never seen a bleeding twelve-years-old boy that was crying so desperate.

"Just don't let them anywhere close," Jean asked now in a commanding voice and sat down near Craig, placing his head on her knees.

"Come on, kids, he'll be fine," the man did as Jean said, shoving kids back though doubting what he said. Craig's shirt was soaking in blood and when Jean tore the fabrics, Logan saw his stomach looked like a piece of meat and some ribs were showing.

"Jesus," he whispered barely hearable.

Some girls started to openly cry.

"Shh, Craig, calm down," Jean spoke softly as she started to carefully stroke the boy's hair. "Calm down, everything's will be fine…"

"What are you doing?" Logan exclaimed angrily. "We need to take him to the lab…"

"The lab's closed because I'm here," the girl gave him a look. Then she looked gown at Craig again, still stroking his hair.

"Calm down, Craig, it's okay," she continued whispering in that soft voice of hers.

Logan closed his eyes. He just couldn't handle looking at the boy anymore.

"Everything will be okay… Calm down…"

Jean's voice was absorbing him and to his surprise Logan realized he _is_ calming down.

"Look!"

Someone's excited voice took Logan out of this state. He opened his eyes and saw Jean was holding her left hand over the wound and that white light was spreading all over Craig's stomach.

Suddenly the boy stopped crying. "Hey, it's tickling," he giggled, still sobbing a little.

Jean smiled and stroked his hair again. Soon she took her hand away and Logan saw that wounds on Craig's stomach disappeared and only blood was covering his skin.

"You okay now?" the girl asked Craig softly.

He took a deep breath that he divided into two smaller ones. "I guess," he whispered quietly.

Logan exhaled loudly, which made everyone look at him.

"Okay," the man spoke loudly, "now tell me what the hell happened?" he looked down at kids. "How could you," he turned his head towards Craig, "find yourself under an engine?"

Children didn't answer and Logan could smell fear building up in them.

"Hey, hey, calm down," Jean looked at him, raising her eyebrow.

"I can't calm down when…" Logan started to shout again but words were stuck in his mouth when he saw that Craig got closer to Jean's stomach, clasping her hand that was still around his neck. The man took a deep breath.

"Alright," he ten spoke calmly, "can somebody tell me what happened?"

The kids looked at each other.

"Craig lifted the engine with his telekinetic powers," Melissa spoke, "and then he slipped and…"

"Understood," Logan huffed. "Alright then… me and Miss Jean will now go and when we come back I want it all cleaned up," he pointed towards pool of blood on the floor. "Without using any of your powers. Got it?"

"Yes sir," children answered including Craig, who has stood up on his feet.

"Good," Logan smirked. "'r we going?" he turned to Jean.

"Yep," she stood up and shaking off her hands.

"Give me the keys," the man spoke when they reached the car.

"Excuse me?"

"Kid," Logan looked at Jean tiredly, "you should check your ears…"

"It's _my_ car. I'm driving," the girl gave him a look and opened driver's door to get in. Logan made a face but sat into passenger's seat.

"I wanted to say…" Logan started when the car left the garage. "Thank you."

"I didn't heal _you_, you don't have to thank me," Jean wasn't taking her eyes off of the road.

Logan bit his lip, stopping angry words from escaping his mouth.

"I was the teacher there after all. Should've paid more attention," he said as calm as he could.

"I distracted you."

Logan raised an eyebrow and shook his head, admitting she was right.

"You're good with kids. Have brothers and sisters?"

"Nope. I'm the only kid in my family. Typical spoiled princess," the girl huffed, still not looking at Logan. It looked to him like she was ending the talk and he didn't mind.

But after some time he couldn't help asking.

"How did you heal him though? I mean, is that your power too?"

"I figured I can move molecules not only to change something… I mean, healing is a molecular process as well if you think about it…"

"Science. Will never understand it," Logan shook his head and they became silent.

Only when they reached a respective and costly suburb Logan spoke again.

"Seriously?" he raised an eyebrow. "I thought you live in a penthouse."

"Why would I?" the girl asked inattentively.

"I don't know… to have parties twenty-four-seven?"

"I don't like parties," Jean replied simply when the car stopped near one of the houses. "And I didn't want anyone to distract me. And here it's really quiet," she opened the door and got out. Logan followed.

"Welcome," the girl huffed as they entered the house.

Logan looked around. The furniture and the whole interior were no doubt expensive and exquisite, that reminded him of the mansion. The man saw some pictures in frames on one of the walls and his eye caught a woman with long red hair, just like Jean's, and a handsome man with black eyes and thick eyebrows on one of them. They must've been Jean's parents.

"The kitchen is there," Jean pointed left. "I think there's something in the fridge. I'll be right back."

"Hey, hey, what d'you mean you'll be right back? Where're you going?"

"To the lab."

"I'm going with you."

"The lab is in this house. It's not on another planet. I'll be fine," the girl almost gritted her teeth.

"Whatever. I'm going with you."

Jean rolled her eyes. "Okay, just don't touch anything."

"Huh?"

"I mean, don't _break_ anything. This way…"

They went down the stairs and Jean opened a wooden door and turned the light on. "This is my lab."

The laboratory was smaller than the one they had in the mansion but had way more test tubes, racks and devices. Logan noticed all devices were small unlike those huge machines in the mansion lab.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Research," Jean shrugged.

"No, I mean, what exactly? Because in our lab the machines are kinda bigger… what can you do here?"

"Chemistry mostly."

The girl put a lab gown on and came towards a big fridge.

Logan was looking around without particular interest.

"Okay, sample 15 – unstable under cold temperatures," he heard Jean murmur to herself. He turned around and saw Jean was looking at a test tube with some disgusting looking liquid.

Wolverine huffed and continued his excursion through the room. "You still testing something in here?"

"Yeah. Started some experiments before that day… well, you know, when my powers changed… I just can't drop those."

Suddenly Logan's nostrils flared. He caught a familiar smell. Too familiar.

The man followed it and saw a basin with boiling silver-gray liquid.

_What the…? _

"What is this?" he asked sharply.

No response.

"Jean?" he raised his voice. "What is this?"

"Huh? What?" the girl asked. Soon he heard her footsteps and Jean came up.

"Oh, this? This is… it's a bang. When I prove it exists, of course," she smiled. "This is a strongest metal in the world…"

"Really?" Logan growled.

"Yes," Jean didn't notice that. "No one has _never_ seen anything like that…"

"How did you get it?" the man interrupted.

"Experimenting on sodium. Changed couple of molecules and… this," Jean pointed towards the basin, "is actually my Doctor degree. No one has ever seen anything like that before."

Logan huffed. "Sorry to disappoint you, kid, but you're wrong."

"Wrong?" she frowned misunderstanding.

Logan let claws on his right hand out and raised it. He noticed Jean's eyes widened a bit and smelled fear building up in her. "This," he spoke, "is the metal you are talking about. It's not new. It's called adamantium."

"Adamantium? But how…"

"I don't remember how it got into me but it was about twenty years ago."

"Twenty years ago? It can't be…"

"Why?"

"It just can't," she sounded almost desperate. "How… how d'you know it is the same metal?"

"The smell. It's the same."

"Is it really that strong?"

"Never had difficulties with that," the man huffed again.

"And it can even cut a diamond?"

"Dunno. Never got a chance, you know."

Jean bit her lip and rushed towards a rack. There she took something and got back.

"Here. Cut this one."

Logan saw she was handing him a stick that looked like it was made of glass. But it didn't smell like glass.

"What is it?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Diamond. Cut it."

"Are you serious? Oh," he chuckled, "Daddy's paying for your experiments…"

"It was a pencil. Now. Cut. It."

Logan smirked and easily cut the stick.

Jean chuckled darkly. "It _is_ strong."

Wolverine didn't reply, the girl was silent too.

"Let's go," she said after a while.

"Where?"

"To the mansion. I'm done here," she turned around. "Oh, no, not yet," with that she turned towards the basin and pressed some buttons on the panel under it.

Adamantium stopped boiling. After a while it was still.

"Now I am," Jean said in an even voice.

"What about your other experiments?"

"Done. You coming?" she asked from behind him.

"Yep."

Without saying a word they left the house.

"Kid?" Logan asked when the car passed mansion's gates. "You okay?"

Not that he was worried, though, but she didn't say a word since they got in the car.

"I'm fine," she replied evenly.

Logan didn't insist.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Logan! Logan!"

The man recognized Rogue's voice. He opened his eyes, stood up form his bed and opened the door.

"Hey.. did I wake you up?" Marie frowned. "Sorry…"

"S'okay," Logan smiled.

"It's professor's meeting now, remember?"

"Oh… right. Forgot. You coming?"

"Yup."

"Hey, Storm… sorry we're late," Rogue smiled as they came into Ororo's office.

"Come in," the woman smiled.

Logan flopped onto one of the couches – his usual spot during the meetings, near Ororo. Kitty, Bobby and Rogue were sitting in front of them, the others were in their feet somewhere – leaning against walls or other couches. The man didn't see where exactly Jean was but he knew she was in here – the smell was present.

"Now we have to decide on the way children will be tested…" Storm started.

"Come on, 'Ro," Wolverine interrupted immediately. "It's not a big deal! Every professor should decide on that himself!"

"And how you will test their shop knowledge?"

"Simply: I break a car, they fix it," Logan huffed.

Warren snorted.

"Makes sense. Too bad we can't check math by breaking something," Ororo shook her head.

"Why, we can. We can threaten them to break their hands if they fail," Warren chimed in again.

"Oh, okay. And the first one to be tested this way will be Warren," Rogue looked at him.

"Hey, I'm a teacher!"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you know anything about math."

Bobby opened his mouth to say something but at that very moment black smoke appeared in the middle of the room.

"What the…?" Bobby frowned, everyone else remained silent and puzzled.

The cloud of smoke swiftly grew bigger and they saw two men standing there, holding each other's hands. Well, one of them wasn't human for sure, he looked more like the devil himself – red skin, black hair and small beard. The fact that he was wearing a suit didn't help.

The second one looked human, he was a handsome tall man, also in a suit. When he appeared he unclasped the 'devil' and looked around, and it looked like he was examining the room, as if comparing it to something.

"Who are you?" Logan groaned, standing up and letting his claws out.

"Wolverine!" the man exclaimed loudly and even maybe happily. "You never change! Still protective, aren't you?"

"Who are you?" Logan repeated, now warningly. Everyone else stood up on their feet too.

"Well I have obviously changed. And I must say I'm glad," the man was beaming.

"Oh you know what," Logan growled and ran towards the man, his claws ready to kill.

The man raised his hand swiftly and Wolverine stopped. He couldn't move, something was holding him within. Or someone.

"Magneto?" Ororo frowned disbelieving.

"Yes, Storm, my dear," the man beamed at her. "It's me. It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"What happened to you?" Logan managed to ask.

"Oh, you don't seem happy," Magneto mocked. "Not glad that your old friend regained his powers?"

No one responded.

"Well, the main thing is _I_ am glad. I'd say more than glad. It's a very pleasant surprise, you know, to wake up one day and find yourself forty years younger and with your powers back."

"Surprise?" Storm arched an eyebrow. "You mean you don't know what happened to you?"

"No, unfortunately not. But as long as I'm done with finding my old friends," Magneto threw a look at the 'devil', "and making new ones, I'll find that out, don't worry."

"What do you want here?" Ororo tensed.

"Right now – nothing, dear. Just a matter of etiquette – paying a visit to old friends after coming back," he smirked. "But we'll meet soon, don't worry."

With that he grasped the 'devil' again and they disappeared.

Logan fell down onto the floor. The room was silent.

"So… this was Magneto?" Rogue asked quietly.

"Looks like it," Logan replied angrily.

"And he is back?" Bobby looked up at him.

The older man didn't say anything.

"Magneto," Jean's voice came unexpectedly from behind his back, "is that terrorist that is responsible for what happened on Alcatraz a year ago?"

"Yes, that's him," Storm nodded.

"Crap, it's my fault," Jean whispered.

Logan swiftly turned around and saw the girl sitting on a chair, hiding her face in her hands.

"Your fault?" Ororo asked.

"Yes… I-I remember now," Jean bit her lip. "Magneto is the man that I stumbled upon… and then my powers changed."

"What?"

"I knew his face looked familiar… I mean, he was all over the news last year. But I remembered only now."

"You mean," Ororo started slowly, "you stumbled upon Magneto, touched him accidentally and your powers changed? And his powers came back to him?"

"And made him younger, obviously," Jean mumbled.

They all went silent again.

"So this means you gave Magneto his powers back?" Kitty whispered.

The red-head didn't respond.

Logan took a deep breath. He had to pull himself together and do his best not to run to this girl, lift her up and tear her body apart, limb by limb.

They fought against Magneto and his army. They were risking their lives. Kids had to learn how to kill their own brothers – mutants, because of Magneto. They lost Professor.

_He had to kill Jean._

But they did it. They won. Magneto became powerless.

And now this girl just ruined it all. She gave Magneto his powers back. And he obviously wasn't going to simply be grateful and enjoy moving chess figures without fingers. All because of her, that red-headed girl that was still sitting in that armchair, head in hands.

_Now there will be this drama. She will cry, beg to forgive her, say she's sorry and she didn't mean to…_Logan huffed silently_. But it doesn't mean I'll forgive her. Ever._

Suddenly the girl raised her head. Logan was surprised to see no trace of tears in her eyes, they weren't red. It didn't look like she was crying.

"Alright fine," Jean stood up. "If I'm the reason that mutant-terrorist got his powers back, then I'll find the way to take these powers away from him. This time for good," she was speaking confidently. "And just for the record," Jean added looking at Logan, "drama is not my thing. I'm a scientist in the first place," with that she headed towards the door.

The man became speechless. _Okay, she's not supposed to read minds, is she?_

Everyone was watching the girl leave when she unexpectedly turned back.

"But we do have an advantage, don't we?" she asked no one in particular.

"You mean?" Ororo frowned.

"He said his transformation was a surprise for him. That means he doesn't know it was me, he doesn't know about my powers and all. And he doesn't even know I'm here! He didn't notice me."

"And?" Logan arched a brow.

"We have a head-start! I'd say, a major one," Jean smirked. She didn't look unconfident or lost to Logan's surprise. She seemed completely absorbed by the reasoning now.

"And what will we do with that head-start?"

"Well… while he's looking for his 'friends', we still have time. And I have ideas on what to do next," she smirked again.

_**Reviews?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello readers! I didn't have any reviews for the previous chap and I'm ****sad=( hopefully I will get something for this one!**

"Well… while Magneto's looking for his 'friends', we still have time. And I have ideas on what to do next," Jean smirked. "But for that I need someone to tell me more about him…"

"I can do that," Warren volunteered immediately.

"No, I want all of you," Ororo looked at the interns, "to go to the Danger Room to a workout. If Magneto's back, we need to train more."

"Cool, a workout!" Kitty clapped enthusiastically. "I'm doing all the settings guys! We'll have a party!"

"Jean," Storm looked at the girl, "what exactly do you need to know?"

Jean bit her lip considering.

"Well… let's go to the lab if you don't mind? I need to check something there."

"Okay. Logan?" Storm looked at him.

"What?"

"Your plans? I think you might go to the lab with us…" Ororo shrugged unsurely.

_If I do__ that you will have to save this red-headed idiot from my claws._

Those words almost escaped his mouth but instead he nodded shortly.

"Okay… so I remember that Magneto was a terrorist, right?" Jean asked on their way to the elevator.

"Yup. A mad mutant terrorist that _you_ have brought back," Logan snorted.

"Logan!" Ororo said warningly.

The man didn't respond.

"Magneto's real name is Erik Lensherr," Storm started as she pressed the elevator button. "He can control metal, creating electromagnetic fields, and he's extremely powerful."

"Chuck used to say Magneto had practiced a lot. His powerfulness comes from training as well as from his natural abilities," Logan added, deciding that reminding Jean it was her fault Magneto has his powers back could wait until they defeat him again. and for that they need to work together.

"And Chuck is?..." Jean frowned misunderstanding.

"Professor Xavier," Storm gave Logan a disapproving look. "They used to be friends with Magneto. And Professor had actually helped Magneto to develop his powers to the level they are now."

Meanwhile they were walking through the basement passage towards the lab.

"So they knew each other for a long time?"

"Since 1962, the Professor has once told me they were fighting against another mutant, Shaw, who wanted to start an atomic war and kill all humans so that mutants would be the only ones to inherit the Earth."

"Really?" Logan arched an eyebrow. "Didn't know that myself… and how did it happen that Magneto and Chuck split?"

"They had different views on how the relations between humans and mutants should be. Well Magneto thought there should be no relations. Mutants should dominate or even better be the only species on the Earth. And the Professor has always said we can coexist."

"And what happened to that Shaw guy?" Logan asked.

"Magneto killed him."

"But why?" Jean frowned. "I mean, they shared the ideas of human-mutant relations, why would Magneto kill him?"

The have entered the lab and now Logan was leaning against a table while Storm and Jean sat down onto high stools.

"Shaw had killed Magneto's mother when Magneto was only a child. It was in Poland in a concentration camp, during the World War II. And Magneto saw all that, that's when his powers developed."

"What an insignificant reason in comparison to a vase that fell down from a rack," Logan snorted. But he had to admit this fact was new to him.

Storm gave him a look.

Logan noticed Jean bit her lip, but she didn't say anything.

"So after Magneto killed Shaw he and some other mutants separated from the Professor. And that's how the rivalry started."

No one spoke for a while.

"O-kay," Jean said after taking a deep breath. "Not that this information was helpful…"

"Wait," Strom interrupted her. "I think we should call Hank and tell him what happened… he might help us too, he can tell you more about Magneto," the woman looked at Jean. "Hank was one of the mutants that fought against Shaw."

"Fur ball fought together with Magneto?" Logan's brows went up.

"He was around twenty back then, I suppose," Ororo nodded. "Plus I think he might tell you something interesting about Magneto's DNA."

"Well that changes it," Jean smiled. "I'll wait until I talk to the Ambassador."

"Then I'll go call him, see if he can find time to come over. See you guys."

After she left Jean put her lab gown on and looked at Logan.

"May I help you?" she raised an eyebrow.

The man tilted his head and gave Jean a look.

"Well if you undo what you did to Magneto…"

Jean rolled her eyes. "Can you talk of anything else for a change?"

"Listen," Logan snapped, "when you touched Magneto for that one second, you ruined what we've been working on for years – trying to save mankind from that psychopath. I have lost friends in that battle. And now it turned out they died in vain. And you are to blame."

The girl swallowed. Logan though once again she's going to cry but no, she didn't intend to. Instead she spoke in a calm voice.

"What do you want to hear?" she shrugged. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm really sorry that I got angry, I'm sorry that I accidentally touched Magneto. And now, if you'll excuse me, I'd prefer to spend my time doing something useful instead of apologizing for the fact that I can't control fate."

Logan looked down at the floor. He suddenly felt slightly uncomfortable with what he said. She's kind of right, after all… but that doesn't mean he'll apologize.

Without saying another word Logan left the lab.

"Logan!" he heard when he stepped out of the elevator.

He turned around and saw Storm.

"What?" the man snapped.

"Logan," Ororo replied in a calming tone, "I know how you feel…"

Wolverine exhaled. "'Ro, don't start with that therapist voice of yours, I'm good, just tired."

"Fine," Storm huffed. "I called Hank, he said he'll be here as soon as he can. Guess it will be later in the evening considering he's in Tokyo now."

"Good. What do you want with me?"

"I want you to start training her. We can't wait any longer, she needs to learn how to defend herself."

"You want me to start right now?" he asked indifferently.

"Is Jean in the lab?"

"Yes, she said she wants to do something useful," Logan huffed.

"Then we won't distract her now. Let's start tomorrow morning then."

"Fine. Tell her I'll meet her at 7 am in the gym. Now I need to go, see you," with that he turned away.

"Logan," Ororo called.

"What?"

"Don't be angry at her. it's not her fault."

"I know," the man replied shortly, not turning back.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Logan groaned angrily and looked at the clock that was hanging on one of the walls in gym class. It was 7.34 am and he was still alone in the room though Jean's first workout session was supposed to start more than half an hour ago.

The man looked at the clock again, even more angrily, and left the room. When he reached Jean's room Logan immediately heard the girl was inside, her calm breath was hearable to him.

Logan pushed the door but it was closed. Without hesitating he let a middle claw on his right hand out and stuck it into the lock. It cracked and the door opened.

Jean was there, just as he'd expected. She was asleep, lying on a big bed under a snow-white blanket, and that made her fire-red hair look even brighter.

"Wake up!" Logan groaned and swiftly came up to the bed. "Kid, dammit! Wake up!"

"Hm?" the girl murmured sleepily, raising her head from the pillows, eyes still closed.

"You are supposed to be in the gym!"

Jean's head flopped back onto the pillows, she didn't answer.

Logan bared his teeth and with one move dragged the blanket off and tossed it aside, revealing girl's legs in short shorts and a tiny tank top which were white just like the sheets.

Disturbed by cold air Jean curled up.

"Fulfilling your dirty fantasies?" she murmured, still not opening her eyes.

Logan huffed. "The fact that Warren and Pete are drooling over you doesn't mean you are irresistible. Now get up, we need to start training."

"No, thank you, I'll pass," Jean buried her face deeper into the pillows.

The man opened his mouth but couldn't speak for a while.

"What?" he finally managed to say.

"Get off. I want to sleep," Jean's voice sounded dull because of the pillows.

Logan took a deep breath calming himself down. He tried his best not to let his claws out and just stab that body on the bed.

"Get. To. The. Gym. Now," he spoke out very slowly.

"Gym is not my scene. I prefer working with my brains, unlike you, obviously. So you go work out since you're not good at thinking," the girl's voice started to sound irritated.

"You know, _smart ass_, some people can do both," Logan snapped. "Jean could, for example."

He couldn't help it. That last sentence just escaped his mouth without any command from his brain.

"You know what," the girl snapped back, now raising on her elbows and facing Logan, her eyes angry. "I'm not here to _replace_ her. And oh, is it that Jean Grey that died in that big battle? Turns out she wasn't that _perfect_ after all."

The man started at her black eyes that looked somehow even darker on her pale face now, and then turned around, swiftly leaving the room.

"Ever heard of closing the door?" Jean's voice reached Logan in the passage but he didn't turn back.

He rushed into the garage, climbed on his bike, started the engine and sped towards the gates.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Clock in the hallway stroke 12. Logan opened his eyes, disturbed by the sound.

He was lying on his bed, hands under his head. After that red-headed bitch said those words in the morning he stormed out of the mansion and spent the day just riding his bike, not caring where he is going or what time it is. Logan didn't want to come back, to be honest, to see that girl that just seemed to piss him off without even trying. But then he thought of Rogue, of those promises he gave to Ororo and of Magneto's return. He couldn't just leave the mansion right now.

Suddenly sound of footsteps from the passage interrupted his thoughts. The person came closer to his door and Logan closed his eyes, making a disgusted face. He recognized the smell, it was Jean.

Footsteps stopped near his door. Logan heard knocks on his door.

The man didn't respond.

Knock-knock-knock.

Logan remained silent again. Then he remembered suddenly he hadn't closed the door. _Damn_. And of course the girl opened it.

"Um… Logan? May I come in?" Jean's unsure quiet voice reached his ears.

"No," he replied shortly.

"I brought you beer… and cigars…" Jean's voice became even quieter.

Logan remained silent again.

"Logan, I'm… I'm sorry," Jean started after a while, "really sorry for what I have said…"

"I didn't allow you to come in," the man interrupted her.

"Uh… I didn't. I'm still in the corridor. And I'm really… I've been a bitch."

"Oh really?" Logan murmured.

"Morning is really not my time of day… well, if I went to bed the previous night," she huffed. "And I don't even remember what exactly I've said… but I know it was something… uh… bad."

Wolverine didn't say anything.

"I know it's a lame excuse, but I went to bed at six am or something, and we've been in the lab with Hank since eleven… " the girl took a deep breath. "and I didn't know how… how Jean died," she finished barely hearable.

Logan swallowed. His eyes were still closed and he didn't change his posture.

"And I'm sorry for what I've said about Jean. You love her and I just… crap…" the girl trailed off. "I was being a bitch," her voice broke.

Logan took a deep breath. "Love? You mean… _loved_?"

Jean's voice softened. "Love doesn't end with someone's death."

The man didn't know what to say to that.

"And how do you know now? I mean, who told you about… her?" he changed the topic.

"Rogue. I've talked to her…"

"That kid really doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut, does she?"

"You shouldn't be angry with her. I practically made her tell me since everyone's so tactful that I can see how they all are hiding something. And at the same time tell me we need to work together and share everything we know to fight Magneto."

"How would the information about Jean's death help you fight Magneto?"

"Well at least I wouldn't've been so rude with you."

"Doubt it," Logan snorted.

Jean kept silent for a while.

"Alright fine I can be rude," she confessed. "Anyway, I've apologized and I truly am sorry, and if you're so stubborn…"

"Yes you _can_ be rude," Logan scoffed. "But okay, kid, you're forgiven… now give me beer and cigars," he stretched out his arm.

"For that I need to come in," Logan could practically hear she was smiling.

Logan opened his eyes and looked at the girl.

She was leaning against the doorframe, holding two beers and a box of cigars. And he heard it right, she _was_ smiling.

"Fine, come in," Logan couldn't help smiling too, though he did his best to make it as fast as possible. He sat up on the bed.

Jean walked in, and Logan could smell she was scared a little.

"Here, hope you'll like it," she handed him bottles and the box.

"Both bottles for me?" the man raised an eyebrow.

"Uh… yeah… you thought it'll be like a reconciling beer drinking?" she smiled a little.

"Well I was afraid of it," Logan huffed. "Hey," he frowned when he opened a bottle. "Is that a real beer?"

"What else can it be?" Jean frowned misunderstanding.

"You didn't make it from milk, did you?"

The girl laughed, throwing her head back. It was the first time Logan saw her acting so relaxed near him before. Even despite the fear inside of her.

"No, I bought it. don't worry," Jean smiled.

Logan looked at her attentively.

"What?" she frowned.

"You're afraid of me," the man scoffed. "Sit down, I don't bite," he nodded towards a spot on the bed near him.

"Year, you don't bite, you rip," Jean huffed but still sat down. The smell of her fear became a little stronger. Logan snorted.

"What?" Jean frowned again. "You know it's not polite."

"Well excuse me I wasn't raised in a palace," the man snorted once more.

Jean bit her lip and then took a deep breath.

"Look, let's not start again, okay? I don't pick on you, you don't pick on me, deal?" she asked calmly.

"Deal," the man said after a while. "Beer?" he offered.

"Nah, I really don't like it," Jean shook her head.

"Don't like beer?" Logan arched an eyebrow. "Seriously, you _are_ weird. So… found something interesting with Hank yesterday?" he changed the topic. "How did Magneto get his powers back?"

"Well, because of me," the girl huffed sorely.

"That I knew all along," Logan huffed too. "Whatever, kid, that's not your fault."

"Thanks," Jean smiled a little. "As we figured it was because of electro-magnetic field around Magneto."

"Wait, what electro-magnetic field? Magneto lost his powers, he was human until you met each other."

"Maybe not," the girl shook her head. "Maybe he managed to keep some part of his mutation even after Hank stabbed him with those needles."

"That's impossible," Logan huffed. "Everyone else lost their mutation after that medicine."

"Well we couldn't find another explanation. If it wasn't for something special about him I could've turned him into anything else, the chance he'd get exactly the same mutation he had back is like millions to one. Plus when we touched each other I felt like electricity came through me and it triggered my powers too. And the very first time my powers developed was when I touched a metallic thing – well, that vase – that had an electro-magnetic field too. So… we think it's all about electro-magnetic fields."

Logan took a sip, remaining quiet.

"And why did he get younger?" he asked after a while.

"Well… Magneto is now in his thirties, right? And Hank told me Professor helped Magneto mentally develop his powers right when he was around the same age. So maybe that thing that triggered his powers brought his to the state when he had the best balance – both his mutation and his anatomy were strong."

"You did a nice job," the man huffed.

"You mean when I touched him or in the lab yesterday?" Jean asked quietly.

Logan almost answered 'both' but instead took another sip of beer.

"Chillax, kid," he smiled after a while. "What done is done, now we need to work hard to fix it."

"I'm ready," Jean took a deep breath. "When do we start? Tomorrow morning?"

"Why?" Logan arched an eyebrow. "We will start right now since you ditched it in the morning."

"Now?" Jean's eyes widened. "A-as in… now?"

"Why not?" the man smirked and finished up the first bottle.

"Uh… it's one a.m.?" the girl asked unsurely.

"Magneto's not gonna care what time it is, kid. So get changed – and let's get to it."

Jean took a deep breath. "Okay. Deal. See you in the gym then?" she stood up.

"Yup."

Logan was watching the girl walk towards the door when she suddenly turned around.

"Hey," she bit her lip, "we're not that alike actually… I mean with Jean Grey… Jean's not even my name to be exact," the girl smiled awkwardly.

Logan didn't reply.

"And… I'll do my best to make sure you'll never have to kill me," Jean shrugged, still smiling a little.

The man couldn't help smiling too.

"And you don't love me," Jean finished, same expression on her face.

Logan huffed. "Yeah, you got that one right… I don't love you. See you in the gym, kid."

**Reviews! PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello guys! Sorry for not updating for a while, been busy, but here is the next chap! Thanks to _VampWolf92_, _AreYouSirius_-_questionmark_, _dragonrain618_ and _Insert_ _Silly_ _Pen_ _Name_ _Here _for reviewing. Oh, and the next chap is ready! So the more you'll review, the sooner I'll post it!**

Logan was heading towards the kitchen to find something to eat for breakfast when he heard a sound of something falling and breaking. It sounded like porcelain. When he entered the kitchen he saw a familiar read-head leaning against a kitchen isle and staring absentmindedly at pieces of what used to be a nice white mug on the floor near her.

"Morning, kid," Logan greeted Jean. "Now you have to buy a new mug, this one was Kitty's favorite."

The girl slowly turned her head towards him and Logan frowned. Jean's gaze was really spacey, too spacey, to be exact, and she moved way too slowly.

"Kid? You okay?" the man asked carefully.

Jean closed her eyes slowly and then opened it, still staring at Logan. She didn't answer.

"Kid? Jean?" Wolverine now started to worry. "hey?" he came up to the girl, grabbed her by the elbow and shook a little. "Jean?"

"Huh? Logan?" Jean blinked couple of times, now swiftly, and looked at the man. Only now it looked like she's noticed him. "What's.. um… what's wrong?" she frowned.

"I wanted to ask you actually," Logan let go of her elbow and raised en eyebrow suspiciously. "You weren't answering … you weren't actually reacting on anything."

"Did I break the mug?" Jean looked down at the floor. "Shit…"

"Kid, what's wrong with you?" Logan started to get irritated.

"Nothing, I'm just sleepy," Jean didn't even seem to notice that irritation. She was spacing out again.

"Sleepy? Kid, It's almost 1 pm," Wolverine huffed. "What were you doing at night?"

"At night? Uh… our first workout session was _this_ night, right? I'm not confusing anything?" the girl frowned. It didn't look like she was trying to be ironic, it looked like she really tried to remember what she was doing at night.

"No, you're not confusing anything, but we ended up at 4 am," Logan huffed.

"Oh, right," Jean nodded. "Then I thought that if I go to bed I'll oversleep my biology classes so I took a shower and went to the lab…"

"And you didn't sleep?" the man interrupted her.

"No," Jean shook her head, her gaze blurring again. She moved her arm and accidentally touched an apple that someone had forgotten on the table, it rolled over and fell down. "Oh," Jean murmured and tried to bend down to pick it.

"Stop, kid," Logan sighed and held her by her arms. "Sit down, I'll make you a super-strong coffee. Sit," he dragged one of the stools closer and helped the girl to sit onto it.

Jean didn't protest.

"You should've told me you have classes in the morning," Logan said not looking at Jean. "We could've finished earlier. Or start some other day."

He actually felt kind of uncomfortable. _Kind of._

"Nah, s'okay. Just hope I didn't tell kids any nonsense… I'll ask them about what I've said later."

"You don't even remember what you were saying?" the man looked at Jean disbelievingly and handed her a mug with hot coffee.

The girl shook her head taking a sip.

"Morning truly _isn't_ your time of day," Logan huffed.

Now she nodded, still silent, and took another sip.

"Like it is _your_ time of day," Storm's ironic voice came from the entrance.

"Morning, 'Ro," Logan greeted the woman with a smile. Jean just nodded.

"I've asked Rogue to invite you into my office hours ago and she said your snore is hearable in all hallways. Sleepy head."

Logan huffed. "To invite me into your office? Wow, acting like a real Director already, aren't you, 'Ro?"

Storm rolled her eyes. "Jean, are you alright?"

"I am," the girl finally spoke up. "Just tired. But the coffee's nice, I'll be good as new soon."

"How's the training?"

"Don't remember," Jean huffed. "Ask Logan."

Ororo raised an eyebrow and looked at the man. "Then how's the training, _Logan_?"

"Not bad but could've been better."

Jean huffed again but didn't say anything.

"Good… Jean, actually I have a task for you," Storm started but Logan interrupted her.

"If it's kicking someone's ass then I wouldn't do that. Too early for that."

"No," Ororo gave him a look. "Jean, I want to ask you to… well…bring one guy here…"

"Uh… bring here? What d'you mean?" Jean frowned misunderstanding.

"well there is one guy… I need you to get to know him and bring him here…" Storm was speaking slowly, as if unsurely. "I can't ask Kitty or Rogue because he knows them and…"

"Storm, you lost even me," Logan interfered. "Who's that guy? And what's on your mind?"

"It's Pyro," Ororo turned to Logan.

"Pyro? Wait… as in… Pyro? The Allerdyce boy?" Wolverine raised en eyebrow.

"Yes, him."

"What for? Is it Iceman's birthday already? You want to give him a whipping boy as a present?"

"Logan, calm down…"

"I am calm, Storm. I just think other kids won't be."

"We need someone who can fight, Logan. And Pyro can, you can't disagree."

Wolverine bit his lip considering. "Okay, maybe you're right. But why using Jean?"

"Well… I want her to…"

Logan rolled his eyes. "I understood, 'Ro, you want Jean to seduce Pyro and bring him here. But I doubt it will have any use."

"Really?" Storm looked at him ironically. "You want to say Jean's not good enough for men to like her?"

Logan took a quick look at Jean who was drinking coffee and probably spacing out again. her gaze was blurring again.

"No," the man rolled his eyes. "I'm not saying she's not attractive, I just think there's no use in seducing Pyro. What will Jean say? 'D'you want to spend a night with me? oh, it will be in the mansion where your mutants' school was, but that's just a coincidence'?"

"What d'you mean?" Ororo hid a smile.

"I mean Pyro's not the dumbest one out there. He'll figure it all out sooner or later."

"You think we shouldn't use him?"

"Nice idea because he's a bastard," Logan snorted. "But you're right, we need fighters. So I suggest we go grab him and bring here. Simply. Without seducing," he snorted again.

Storm didn't reply. She looked at Jean and frowned – the girl was still sitting on the stool, eyes closed.

"Jean? You okay?" the woman asked carefully.

"Oh, yeah, I am," the girl opened her eyes and blinked. "I've heard you guys… Logan said I'm not unattractive, Pyro is a bastard, and I need to grab him and bring here…"

Logan rolled his eyes but couldn't help smiling.

"No, kid, you are going to bed. I'll deal with Pyro."

"You?" Storm frowned. "I'm not sure, Logan… you can sometimes be too…"

"Come on, don't worry, I won't hurt him," the man rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Storm rolled her eyes. "I think you should take someone with you."

"Like who? Maybe Bobby? He'll be ecstatic," the man snorted.

"I think… Colossus will go with you."

Logan's ear caught sound of footsteps in the hallway.

"Okay, we'll ask him now."

Seconds later Kitty, Warren and Pete entered the kitchen.

"Oh… hey guys," Kitty noticed them first. "Jean, you okay?"

"I should take a dollar from everyone who asked me this question. By the end of the day I'll be a millionaire," Jean said dully.

"Thought you already are a millionaire, Moroccan princess," Logan snorted.

"Jean, what's wrong?" Pete approached the girl with a worried expression on his face.

"Nothing, she's okay, she just wants to sleep," Logan interfered. "Now listen to me guys… Kitty, you help Jean get to her room and Pete, you're going with me. We have a task."

"Aha… understood…" Pete replied inattentively, still eyeing Jean.

"Let's go then," Logan headed towards the door.

"Mhm," Pete said but didn't move. Kitty snorted and Warren

Logan rolled his eyes, came towards Pete and grabbed him by the arm.

"Come on, Romeo, Juliette will be alright," he was dragging Pete towards the door. "oh, Juliette, see you in the gym at 7, understood?"

"Mhm," the girl murmured standing up with Kitty's help. "Kitty, s'okay, it's not like I'm disabled…"

"Actually you almost are," Logan huffed and pushed Pete again.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"So you say we must now talk to Pyro and convince him come back to the mansion?" Pete asked when they were already in the car.

"_I_ will be the one talking and convincing," Logan pointed out. "You are just here to witness that I didn't beat Pyro. Storm worries I will."

Colossus hid a smile.

"How d'you know where to go?" he asked later.

"Storm gave me the address. Rogue found him somehow."

"So where're we going?"

" One gas station"

"Gas station? He lives there?" Colossus's eyebrows went so high they almost touched his hair.

Logan rolled his eyes. "No, he works there. Hope it's his shift."

They were lucky. When they entered a small shop near the gas station the first one they saw was Pyro. He was sitting behind the counter and playing with his flicker. Logan noticed it was the same one. All in all the shop didn't look like a lot of costumers attended it. now it was empty.

"Never thought they allow playing with fire in here," Wolverine started while they were walking towards the desk.

John looked up at them.

"Logan? Pete?" his eyes widened in surprise.

"Hello boy," Logan smirked.

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?" John was eyeing them attentively. Logan noticed he didn't close the flicker, keeping it ready.

"Rogue might not be a mutant anymore but she's a smart human now. How you been doing?"

"Fine," Pyro answered with defiance.

"Yeah, it shows. Working in a gas station – a dream come true," Wolverine huffed. "Well…" he added after a while, "maybe considering your powers it is."

"What do you want?" John asked aggressively.

"Well… let's say we were hoping you changed your mind about us…" Logan only now realized he didn't even think of what he will tell Pyro. So he had to improvise now. "And… maybe you will come back to the mansion?"

Mentally Logan cursed. He realized he was sounding sheepish. But somehow he sensed – maybe it was his animal scent – he shouldn't tell Pyro about Magneto's return.

_Damn it! 'Ro should've told me how to talk to the guy! And now I have to look like an idiot and pray Pete won't say anything wrong._

Just as he expected, John didn't buy it. he raised his eyebrow sarcastically.

"Yeah, tell me you forgave me and that you miss me," he snorted. "You think I turned into an idiot within this year? Or that I'm so desperate I'll run to you and beg to take me back?"

"You don't have to beg," Wolverine replied calmly. "We would… um… be glad if you come back… we are worrying about you…"

_Shit, what the hell am I saying? We should've sent Jean._

Pyro laughed out loudly. "Yeah, you can't sleep at night worrying about me," he said through the laughter. "And you, Bulk? Stopped talking at all?"

Pete looked at Logan with 'why the hell are you saying that shit?' expression and opened his mouth to say something, when the door behind them opened – Logan felt a wave of cool wind – and a familiar smell made him wrinkle his nose. When he was about to turn around he heard a male voice behind him.

"Well-well, Logan… never took this boy seriously, did you? Always underestimated him… never told the whole story…"

Wolverine froze.

"I was the only one to understand his true potential," the man behind him continued. "Wasn't I, Pyro?"

"Who are you?" Pyro frowned misunderstanding. Logan meanwhile put his hands on the desk so that the one behind wouldn't see them, and quietly let his claws out.

"Didn't recognize me? well maybe this will help…"

At that very moment Logan was lifted up and turned around.

"Dammit!" he cursed.

"Hello to you too, Logan," Magneto smirked at him and Logan wondered again at his young appearance.

"Magneto?" John's eyes widened.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Magneto looked warningly at Pete who took one step towards them.

"Pete, don't," Logan said struggling through Magneto's powers that were holding him. If Colossus turns his body into steel, he will be another figure flying in mid-air. Now Wolverine had to admit that two strong men like himself and Pete were more helpless before Magneto than a tiny Kitty.

"Erik? Is that you?" Pyro asked again and there was so much adoration and delight in his eyes that Logan realized they wouldn't have succeeded here anyways. Pyro was still loyal to Magneto, if not more that loyal.

"Yes, my boy, it's me," Magneto nodded to Pyro. "and what these liars were trying to hide from you is that I'm back, with all my powers and even stronger than before. Are you still with me, Pyro? Do you want to finish what we have started?"

"John, don't do that!" Pete shouted. "Go with us, come back to the mansion!"

Magneto laughed sardonically. "Who would have thought, young Colossus has a voice!"

"I'll go with you, Erik," Pyro replied swiftly. "Your return is all I have been waiting and hoping for, this whole year, while I had to work with this _homo sapience_," the guy wrinkled his nose. "I never betrayed you, Erik, and never will."

Magneto smiled contently. "I'm glad to hear that, Pyro. Come on, we'll go to where we belong. To our friends."

"John, there is no way back once you go with him," Logan gritted his teeth, he was still 'soaring'. But he said that just to use the last chance. Pyro will always be on Magneto's side, that's obvious.

"I never wanted to go back to you," Pyro spit. "Even when I was working here – it was better then your mansion full of hypocrisy," he put his hands on the desk and easily jumped over it, not forgetting his flicker.

"Azazel!" Magneto called loudly, and the same red-skinned mutant appeared next to him.

Magneto stretched his hand to Pyro and the younger man took it without hesitation.

"See you later, Wolverine!" with that Magneto grabbed Azazel's hand and they disappeared, leaving a small cloud of black smoke in the air.

At that very moment Logan fell down onto the floor.

"Shit," he cursed.

Pete didn't say a word. Logan noticed the guy looked lost and confused. _Yeah, a supposedly simple mission turned out to be not that simple._

"John? What's going on here?" an angry male voice came from the door and a think man entered the shop. "wh… where's John?"

"He quit," Logan answered quickly, standing up.

"Who're you? What happened here?" the man was insisting.

"Nothing major. Come on, Pete," with that Logan headed towards the door, not listening to the man anymore.

"And… what are we doing now?" Colossus asked carefully when they came to the car.

"Go back to the mansion and tell Storm we failed," Logan answered not looking back at him.

Pete opened his mouth wanting to say something but didn't. instead he opened the car and got in.

They didn't talk throughout the whole drive back to the mansion, but when the car passed through the gates Pete spoke up.

"Uh… Logan…" he started unsurely, "You… you have a workout session with Jean today… if you're tired I can fill in…"

Logan threw a swift surprised glance at Pete.

"And turn a workout session into a makeout session?" Wolverine snorted.

When he looked at Pete he noticed the guy's fists were balled and his mouth was shut.

"Hey-hey, easy there, boy," Logan huffed. "I didn't mean it. work on your sense of humor."

They remained silent for a while.

"No, Pete, I'll do that. Strom wants me to, I can't disappoint her again," Logan smiled crookedly. "But I won't hurt Jean, don't worry."

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Logan looked at the clock on the wall and headed towards the gym. He was already a little late. But after that failed task and talk with Storm he felt he was tired like hell. Especially since he couldn't remember when was the last time he slept without nightmares.

"Hey ki-…" Logan opened the door and took a deep breath.

He immediately felt dizzy. The air smelled so fresh and clean he inhaled it deeply again. it felt like he was in a pine forest right after the rain.

Logan closed his eyes and took another deep breath.

"You like it?"

Jean's voice showed that she was smiling.

"What have you done? New air freshener?" Logan was still savoring the smell. All his tiredness, tension seemed to be gone without a trace.

"No, just found another aspect of my powers."

"Like what? Making a gym smell like a pine forest?"

Jean giggled. "I ozonized the room."

"What?" Logan opened his eyes and stared at Jean.

"Turned oxygen into ozone. One of the ways ozone is produced is after a rain in…"

"Okay, cut it, it's science. But smells good. Let's start then…"

"I'm ready," Jean nodded after taking a deep breath. "What are we doing today?"

"Same old, same old," Logan huffed. "Hand-to-hand combat. This time you attack and I defense."

"Yeah, tough task for you," the girl smiled.

"Don't tell me about tough tasks, kid," Wolverine said not looking at the girl.

"I've heard… Pete told me," Jean replied quietly.

"Oh, sure he did," Logan snorted.

Jean bit her lip. "We can train some other day… if you want to…" the girl shrugged.

"Want to ditch it again? no way, kid. So you try to hit me… remember the hook I showed you last time?"

"U-huh."

"Good. Go ahead."

The girl came closer to him, took a deep breath and started to att. At first she was unsure as were her hooks, but then she started to gain confidence. Her hits started to be more refined, Logan huffed approvingly. But still after a while he was getting more and more inattentive. His thoughts were revolving around his talk with Storm. She didn't blame him, no. _he_ did. He blamed himself for not thinking through his arguments carefully. He blamed himself for being helpless before Magneto again, like always. He blamed himself that Magneto was a step ahead of them.

That thought made him so angry he forgot where he is and who is around. Logan bared his teeth and involuntarily let his claws out.

A loud shriek made him snap back to reality. Jean was standing before him, pressing her left palm to the inner side of the right hand. From that place a bright red blood was streaming.

"Oh jeez…" Logan's eyes widened, "jeez sorry kid, sorry…. I didn't mean to…"

Jean didn't respond. She was still looking down.

"Jean, let me see it…" Logan asked.

"N-no…"

"Jean! Take the hand away!"

The girl did as he said. Wolverine swallowed. On Jean's soft pale skin there were three cuts, about an inch long each. They weren't that deep but somehow the blood was streaming down violently.

"Come on, kid, we need to take you to the lab," Logan grabbed the girl by her elbow gently and made a step towards the entrance. "Jean?" he asked not hearing her response. "oh gosh!"

Logan turned around and saw the girl was getting paler and paler, her eyes were closed. The sweet smell of her blood was getting stronger.

"Jean!" the man grabbed both her hands and shook her a little. "Jean, come on, it's just a cut! You can't die because of this cut! Jean!"

Jean took a deep breath that sounded more like a sob and opened her eyes. they were blurring again.

"I heal slowly," she said barely hearable.

"What?" Logan frowned.

"I heal slowly. I always did. I think it's because of my powers," she licked her dry lips.

"And what does this suppose to mean? you're not dying, right?" the man felt horror building up in him.

"It-it's blood loss," Jean spoke after taking another breath. "Need to stop the bleeding. It won't stop soon on its own."

"Come on," Logan lifted the girl bridal style. "I'll take you to the lab and call Storm."

"She's not here… busy…" Jean replied quietly and closed her eyes again, her head resting on Wolverine's chest while the man was practically running through the empty hallway.

"oh come on, why now?" he groaned.

"Took kids… museum…" after these words the girl didn't say anything.

Logan rushed into the lab and put Jean onto the operating table. Her eyes were closed.

"Jean! Jean, come on! Open your eyes! kid!" he started to pat her cheeks trying his hardest not to do her more harm. "Jean!"

The girl opened her eyes. "Are we in the lab?" she whispered.

"Yes, yes," Logan was delighted she didn't die yet. "What now? Tell me what to do."

"Antibacterial cloths… they're on that shelf…"

Logan rushed towards where Jean pointed powerlessly with her finger and took what she said.

"Put couple on the wound," the girl continued.

While opening the pack Wolverine accidentally ripped it. he groaned when some clothes fell down, but some remained in his hand. He pressed them against the wound that was still bleeding like he just cut it.

Jean bared her teeth.

"What?" Logan asked worriedly.

"Hurts. S'okay… Now take some bandages and tighten the wound…"

"Where're the bandages?"

"Same shelf…" Jean licked her lips. They were dry again.

The man took the bandages and started to do as Jean said, trying his best not to overdo it.

"Like this? Or more?" he asked.

"Okay. It'll do…" Jean nodded a little.

She was pale like a sheet of paper, breathing heavily, lips still dry. She didn't speak for a while.

"Kid?" Logan asked carefully after about five minutes. "Are you- are you… alive?"

Jean nodded a little. The man exhaled.

"You scared me to death," he confessed.

"Sorry… it's my powers, not me…" the girl whispered.

"I am the one who should be sorry," Logan shook his head. "I should have kept my head in the game."

"S'okay."

"What now? You stay here or what?" Wolverine looked around. Spots of the blood was on the floor, along with bunch of antibacterial cloths he dropped earlier. He only now noticed his shirt was covered in blood too.

"No… take me to my room… please…"

Logan easily lifted the girl and went to the elevator. He hoped they'll make it ho her room without meeting anyone and they did.

"Thank you," the girl smiled a little, opening her eyes, when he put her on her bed.

"Don't thank me. it's all my fault," Logan took a deep breath. "Sorry…Je… kid," he looked away. "You are such a…"

"Pain in the ass?" Jean smirked with a corner of her mouth.

Logan snorted. "I was going to say 'fragile creature' but your option will do too."

He remained silent for a while.

"I was really scared you will die back there, you know," the man confessed. "Hope I'll never have to go through that again. promise you'll do it around someone else if you decide to die?" he huffed.

Jean didn't respond.

"Kid?" Logan looked at her worriedly.

The girl's face was calm. Her chest was raising and fading steadily. She was asleep.

Wolverine watched her for a while, feeling he's finally calming down after that shock. He looked around, saw a blanket on an armchair nearby, covered the girl with it and left the room.

**Please-please-please review! And I'll post the next chapter sooner!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello guys! Here is the next chapter, really curious how you'll react. Thanks to _VampWolf92_ and _dragonrain618_ for reviewing, you guys are the best! The next chapter won't be soon, also because I don't like that people don't review.=(**

"Logan!"

Storm's voice came from behind his back when he was on his way to the elevator. He was going to see Jean – she wasn't in the room and in her class, so she must've been in the lab.

"Morning, 'Ro," Wolverine turned around.

"D'you have a second?" the woman asked nervously. "Or rather a minute?"

"Sure, what's up?" the smell of Storm's nervousness disturbed him too.

"Let's go to my office," Ororo suggested.

Logan nodded and followed her there.

"I've been thinking that after that… uh… misfortune with Pyro we…" Storm started.

Logan bit his lip. "'Ro, I said I'm sorry…"

"I don't blame you, Logan," the woman shook her head. "I just wanted to say that we still need someone who knows more about Magneto than we do."

"Storm, we used to beat him just fine without anyone's help. I mean, anyone's from his side."

"We had Professor," Storm swallowed.

Logan exhaled. Yes, that was hard to deny. Professor Xavier knew Magneto better then anyone else did. He could always foresee his next step.

"So I suggest," Ororo continued, "we ask Mystique to help us."

"Mystique?" Wolverine's eyes widened.

"Yes," Ororo replied calmly.

Logan opened his mouth but couldn't speak for a while. Storm didn't speak either.

"'Ro, you surprise me every day, you know…" Logan finally started. "Yesterday you suggested we ask Pyro to come back, now you say we need to ask Mystique to help us… why d'you think she'd do that in the first place?"

"Magneto betrayed her. She saved his mutant powers and he just left her there without any help. Don't think that after that she'll be glad to come back to him."

"What if she already did? I mean, he recruited Pyro back, what if she's already with him?"

"Like he needs her without her powers," Storm huffed. "That's what we have to emphasize while talking to her. and she's not with him, Rogue found her, Raven Darkholme. She lives a normal human life."

"Imagine how glad she is," Wolverine snorted. "Okay, you say she won't join Magneto again. But why would she help _us_? She can just stay neutral."

"Mystique? Neutral?" Storm huffed. "You forgot who she is, didn't you?"

"No, I remember well who she is, and that's why I think you're mental for doing what you want to do," the man shook his head.

"So… you disapprove?" Ororo asked after a while.

"Does that matter?" Logan huffed.

"Yes," the woman trailed off. "Logan… I …" she took a deep breath. "I don't know what to do. I'm confused."

She looked down at the floor.

"It has always been Professor who made the decisions. Or Scott… or … Jean," she swallowed. "They have always been around, so wise, smart… reliable… and now they're gone…"

"And all you have left is aw-so-responsible me?" Logan smiled tightly.

He felt confused too. Now he realized completely what Storm meant when she asked him to stay. They were the oldest ones in here. They were supposed to be in charge, to make decisions, to take care of all these kids around.

Logan could never doubt his maturity. Immature? He? Seriously, he might be older than Chuck, for God's sake! How can he be immature? He'd lived alone for so long, he had to struggle for living. He thought there can't be any problem in life he's not ready for.

Turns out there is one. Being responsible for someone else. and not in the middle of a battle, when the decision seems so easy – protect someone, even with his own back. fast, without thinking, living just this moment. Now, when he had to make decisions that will have consequences, it seemed worse.

"Logan, I don't know what to do… tell me something," Storm asked quietly.

Logan tightened his mouth .

"I think you might be right, 'Ro," he said finally. "We do need someone who knows Magneto. And she is the best option, I have to agree."

Ororo smiled at him.

"Still… I don't understand why are you so sure _she'll_ agree? Have you already talked to her?"

"No, I thought actually… I though you'd…" Storm started not looking at Wolverine.

"No way!" the man interrupted. "Me? I've already failed one task, you want me to screw another one? What if Magneto show up there exactly the same time?"

"I doubt he'll ever do that. She's useless to him while she's human. And to the question why she'll do that… we'll offer her something Magneto can't."

"Like?" Logan raised an eyebrow.

"We offer her her mutation back," Storm said after taking a deep breath.

"We… what? Storm, did you just say…" the man started slowly, unwilling to believe what he's heard.

"Yes, Logan, we make her mutant again and for that she'll help us defeat Magneto."

Wolverine stared at Ororo for a while.

"Please tell me you're not serious?" he said finally.

"Logan, it's the only chance we have! Who else knows Magneto as good as she does?"

"Mystique was the second worst psycho-mutant after Magneto, and you want to give her her powers back?"

"Logan, what else can we do?" Ororo almost cried. "Magneto's back stronger than ever, he's recruiting mutants and we don't even know where he is or what he will do, or even when he will do something! We only know he will fight! And who will fight back? you and me? Pete, Warren, Bobby and Kitty? The rest are too young! Or do you want us to do what Magneto does? Find young mutants that can barely control their powers, brainwash them and send to death?"

Wolverine didn't respond.

"We need some strategy, Logan, an advantage. Mystique could be that advantage. We just need to make sure she's on our side."

"You never know what side she's on," Logan murmured.

He took a deep breath considering what Storm just said. She's right. She's absolutely right. They don't have any other option. All they can do is keep an eye on Mystique all the time once she has her powers back.

"Wait," he spoke up, "how d'you pan to give Mystique her powers back? oh…" he huffed, "Jean!"

"Yes. I've talked to her, she's now in the lab, looking through all we have on Mystique. She said she can do that."

"But what if something goes wrong? What if she's hurt?"

"Who?" Ororo was taken aback.

"Both," Logan replied swiftly. "What if something goes wrong?" he repeated.

"Jean said technically she can do that. I trust her on that one."

The man didn't say anything.

"Now it's up to you, Logan," Ororo looked straight into his eyes. "Do you agree we do that or not?"

Logan didn't reply again. too risky. It was all too risky. But did they have a choice?

"I think we might try," he said finally.

Storm smiled in relief. "Good. So you will talk to her?"

"That wasn't the deal!" Logan protested. But a look at Ororo's face made him sigh, "alright, I'll do that."

"I know you can. Just… I think you should tell her everything as it is. She's too smart to lie to her."

"When should I do that?"

"When you want to… but today would be better."

"Like I had any choice," the man snorted. "Alright, I'll go… where? Where does she live?"

"Rogue will send coordinates to your car."

"Alright then," Logan took a deep breath. "I'll do that as soon as possible."

"Thank you," Storm smiled again. "We will treat her with biggest precautions, I promise."

"Yeah, let's pray it'll help," Wolverine huffed and left the room.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

When Logan was heading towards the entrance through the hallway the elevator door opened and Jean stepped out. She was looking down at the floor, considering something.

"Logan," when she noticed the man a bright glad smile appeared on her face. For the first time Logan didn't sense her fear. He smiled to that.

"Hey kid, you okay?" he looked at the place on her arm that was hurt yesterday. Now she was wearing a lab gown.

"Yeah, completely," Jean smiled again. "Look… earlier this morning Storm asked me to do one thing…"

"I know, she's already talked to me."

"Oh… um… I've looked through files on that Mystique… and… well, she's not the best person in the world actually…" the girl was speaking unsurely.

Logan huffed. "I'd tell you more, you rarely meet a bitch like her…"

"Shh, kids are everywhere," Jean widened her eyes.

Logan raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"So…" Jean bit her lip. "Are you guys sure it's the right thing to do? I mean… make her a mutant again?"

"I wish I knew," the man sighed. "But Storm thinks it is and I have to agree… that's the best opportunity we have… you have doubts?"

"I don't know," Jean shrugged. "I mean… I already gave Magneto his powers back and this woman… she doesn't seem… trustworthy."

"Storm thinks we should do that," Wolverine replied.

"Storm won't be the one blaming me if something goes wrong," Jean said not looking at Logan.

"Hey," it snapped in his head, "you afraid of me? afraid I'll blame you again?"

The girl didn't respond.

"I won't blame you, kid. Promise," Logan huffed.

Jean took a deep breath. it still didn't look like she was fond of this idea.

"Look, kid, we both need to go."

"Yeah, right," Jean smiled at him tightly. "Good luck to you, then."

"Thanks. I'll need it."

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Logan took the last deep breath before putting his index finger on the doorbell. He was standing before a provocatively expensive looking house in a not less expensive suburb. According to what Rogue found out, Raven Darkholme was living here. No one was opening for a while…

The door finally opened and Logan saw a man around forty. He looked a little disheveled, it looked like he was disturbed from a very pleasant business. Logan huffed mentally.

"What do you want?" the man asked suspiciously.

"I'm looking for Mys- Miss Darkholme," Wolverine answered swiftly.

"Well-well…" a female voice came from behind the man, "if that's not the Wolverine himself!"

Logan saw Mystique – Raven – behind that man. She now had short black hair and bright blue eyes, now they were full of self-confidence, just like when they were yellow.

"Wolverine? What kind of a name is that?" the man looked displeased.

"Haven't seen you in a while, Logan," the brunette continued, ignoring him.

"Been busy," Wolverine replied. "May I come in?"

"Sure," Raven smiled at him. "Darling," she now looked at the other man, "could you leave us alone for a while?"

"Alone?" the man's face went bright red.

"Yes, m'dear," she insisted.

The man huffed angrily, looked at Logan and turned around, leaving.

"Still treat humans like dogs?" Logan huffed.

"Only ones who deserve that."

"Which means everyone," Wolverine continued. "Even though you are human now too."

The man noticed how Raven's beautiful face changed when he said that. He did it on purpose, to be honest. He needed to persuade her.

Raven turned around and led him into a comfortable and again expensive-looking living room.

"How you been doing?" Logan asked first, not waiting for her questions.

"Never better," Raven tightened her lips. "You?"

"Could be better."

"Missed me?" she asked with a cocky grin.

Logan's eyebrow went up. "Of course," he huffed, "struggled through days without you. And what about other old friends? Like Magneto. Are you still in touch?" the man asked, keeping a straight face.

Raven's face, on the contrary, twisted.

"What's your deal, Logan?" she asked angrily.

"Apparently not," Wolverine huffed again, watching the woman's face getting even angrier. Storm was right. She _is_ angry with Magneto. "He got his powers back," Logan added swiftly.

"Wh-what?"

Her face turned pale.

"Magneto has his powers back. he's a mutant again," the man repeated.

"no… that's… that's impossible," Raven whispered.

Logan didn't reply. He was watching Raven losing all her self-confidence. Her face was even paler, eyes were wandering from one corner of the room to another, as if she was trying to find something to disturb her. but apparently she couldn't.

"How did it happen?" she asked after a while.

"Does it matter?"

"If he… if he did that himself, on purpose, if he knows how to do that he could've… he could've done that to me too," the woman was looking down at the floor.

Logan fought the urge to say that Magneto did that himself and that he simply ignored Mystique, but decided he shouldn't do that. 'Ro was right, she's too smart.

"No, it was an accident. But," Logan noticed Raven's face brightened up, "he recruited Pyro back. asked Pyro to join him."

"Asked?" Raven whispered.

"Magneto said he's visiting his old friends… apparently you're not one of them anymore. He doesn't need you without those powers. He betrayed you so easily after you saved him."

Maybe it was too fast, but Logan knew he's short on time. He was still worried Magneto can show up any time. He needed to act fast.

"My powers… it's all because of my powers… because I lost them…" Raven was whispering again. "If only I had them back…"

"What would you do?" Wolverine asked swiftly. "Join him? again? after what he did?"

The woman didn't say anything.

"He used you. I doubt he ever remembered you after that day," Logan was carefully examining the woman's face, which was more complicated now since she was looking at the floor.

"I would kill him," she whispered angrily.

It was so unexpected Logan didn't react for a while. "Kill him?" he finally managed to say.

"He deserves nothing more," Raven was continuing. "Nothing more than a death for what he did to my life. He made me believe him… I went through all circles of hell for him… and when I reached that last circle – I lost my powers, gave it up to save his – he left me. broken. I will never forgive him."

"So you say," Logan was speaking slowly, afraid to lose that moment and that attitude Raven showed. "That if you get your powers back you will use them to kill Magneto?"

"Yes," Raven huffed bitterly. "Too bad it won't happed. I'm stuck with being a human for ever."

"What if not?" the man decided it's time.

"huh?" Raven didn't look up.

"What if we can give you your powers back?"

"You?" the woman finally looked up at him. "What d'you mean 'give me my powers back'?"

"What I've said, Mystique…"

"Don't call me that," the woman interrupted. "I'm human now," she added with disgust.

"There is a way to change it, _Mystique_," Logan emphasized. "We can turn you into a mutant again if you help us defeat Magneto."

_Okay, I've done it. said it all. Now it's up to her._

"Logan…" Raven looked at him both with disbelief and hope. "Why are you doing that?" her voice turned cold.

"Doing what?"

"Trying to deceive me," she snapped.

"Oh come on, Mystique!" Logan couldn't help it. "Did you lose your brain along with your mutation? We have a way to make you a mutant again if you agree to help us."

"And by 'we' you mean?"

"The X-Men."

Logan deliberately didn't name Jean. If Raven disagrees the girl might be in danger.

Raven bit her lip, considering. Wolverine has never seen her being so confused.

"Is that true? You can make me a mutant again? give me my powers back?" she repeated.

Logan rolled his eyes. this was getting annoying.

"Yes, we do. so you…"

"Deal," the woman interrupted.

"Huh?"

"I agree. Give me my powers back. let's go," Rave stood up.

"Hey-hey, wait. What about the part where you agree to help us?"

"I will," the woman nodded. "once I get my powers back I'll kill Magneto."

"No, that's not gonna work like that," Logan shook his head.

"You mean?" Raven raised an eyebrow.

"When you get your powers back you will _help_ us. It means you will work with us."

"You mean be part of the X-Men?" the woman huffed with a strange expression on her face.

"I mean quit playing solo. You will work _with_ us, do as the team decides, not you, understood?" Logan stood up too and crossed his arms.

"Deal," Raven repeated without hesitation. "Let's go then?"

"You'll have to live in the mansion."

Raven huffed again and again Logan couldn't put his finger on the emotions or feelings she showed.

"All your conditions you will tell me in the car. Come on," the woman turned around and headed towards the exit.

"Not gonna say good-bye to your husband?" Logan followed her.

"He's not my husband," Raven replied with disgust. "Don't even talk about him. Wanna forget this human life like a nightmare."

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

After Storm met him and Raven in the hall both women went to Director's office and he headed towards the elevator. He felt he needed to talk to Jean, prepare her for Raven's appearance.

"Hey kid," he noticed Jean was looking at a big screen where some images were showed.

"oh, hey," the girl turned to him and smiled. "How did it go? better than yesterday?"

"Define 'better'," Logan huffed and sat down onto a stool. "She agreed but I'd rather she didn't."

Jean bit her lip and looked at the screen again. the man looked there too but couldn't understand what was shown there, so he gave up trying.

"And where is she?" Jean asked.

"Mystique? Talking to Storm."

"Is it safe?" the girl frowned worriedly.

Logan chuckled. "Mystique's not some killing machine… well, maybe she is…" he added after a second. "But she's desperate to get her powers back, it shows. And until she gets them she'll be putty in our hands."

"And once she gets them?" Jean's face was still concerned.

"Then we have to keep our guard on," Logan sighed.

"And you still think that's the right thing to do?"

"That's the only thing we can do, kid," the man shrugged.

Jean's face didn't lighten up.

"Hey, kid, chill," Logan decided to distract her. "The only thing needed from you is turn her into a mutant again… you sure you can do that?"

With these words Logan hoped to get Jean's head in science and he succeeded.

"I'm almost hundred percent positive," she nodded; her face lost that dull expression. "I've read files on her and…"

"We had files on Mystique?" that was a real surprise for Logan.

"Yes, in the database there are files on every mutant who stayed here."

"Mine too?" the man raised an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Did you read it?" Wolverine crossed his arms and looked at the girl attentively while she definitely avoided his gaze.

"No," Jean replied immediately. "Uh…" she bit her lip, "yes, I did," she confessed after a second, still not looking at Logan. "Crap… lying is bad," the girl huffed quietly.

"Lying is bad?" the amusement at these words was bigger that the irritation that she read his profile.

"Uh-huh," Jean murmured. "_H__araam_."

"What?" Logan frowned misunderstanding.

"Haraam. It's Arabic word for 'forbidden. sacred.'"

"Arabic… Are you Muslim?" the man guessed.

"My Dad is. I'm not that religious… but you know, lying isn't approved by any religion," Jean answered calmly.

"So you never lie?" Wolverine asked sarcastically.

"Try my best not to. You really feel better when you tell the truth," the girl's voice was even.

Logan wanted to continue the discussion but his ears caught a sound of footsteps. "They're coming."

"Huh?" Jean looked at him confused but the door soon opened. Two women came in.

"Here we are," Storm said nervously.

"I know the way to the lab, my dear," Raven smiled coldly. She turned her head and noticed Jean. the girl noticed Raven too and they were looking at each other appraising for a while.

"You now know how to clone too?" the brunette raised an eyebrow and looked at Ororo.

"Excuse me?" Strom frowned misunderstanding. "Oh…" she got it, "no, it's… it's Jean."

Now it was Raven who looked out of scene. But all in all Logan had to admit she now looked just as confident as ever. The first shock was gone.

"Jean? oh, Logan's special order," Raven huffed.

Logan felt anger building up in him. only the fact that Raven was a human stopped him from throwing her onto a wall. To calm himself down he looked away and noticed that Jean blushed, but looked angry too. She was eyeing Raven with fury.

"Jean, what shall Raven do now?" Ororo asked swiftly.

The girl closed her eyes for a second and then replied in an even voice.

"I need to take her blood sample and then I'll compare it with the old one. That will let me estimate what I'll have to do with her DNA…"

"You? You will do something to my DNA?" Raven crossed her arms.

"Well technically mutation _is_ about DNA," Jean gave the woman a look.

Raven narrowed her eyes. "I know that. What I meant is why _you_ will do something to it? Are you out of good scientists?"

"I am the scientist," Jean interrupted, looking straight at Raven. "Take it or leave it."

"You? Scientist?" the brunette huffed disbelievingly. "How old are you, kid? Have you even graduated?"

Jean's nostrils flared.

"Look, this kid is smart," Logan interfered. "'sides, it's Jean, not 'kid'."

"You just called her 'kid'," Raven turned to him.

"I can do that. You can't," Logan looked back.

"Okay, let's talk about this later," Storm chimed in.

Logan caught Jean's look and saw she was smiling gratefully. He smirked too.

"Jean?" it was Storm again.

"Oh… uh… I'll take the blood sample…" the girl snapped back to reality. "Your hand…"

When Jean was finished she uploaded the sample into the computer and its picture appeared on the screen. After Jean pressed some buttons a picture of another DNA appeared near the first one.

"So… here's what we have…" the girl murmured, she was deep in her thoughts. She bit her lip and stayed like that for a while.

"Kid?" Logan spoke.

"Oh…" Jean winced. "Sorry… um," she looked at the screen again. "The second DNA is human and the first one is mutated…"

"Oh really?" Raven crossed her arms.

Jean's nostrils flared. Logan opened his mouth to say something comforting but the girl spoke first.

"Actually I don't see the point of talking," she looked at all of them. "Since _you_ know all this," now Jean looked at Raven, "we can get straight to the point."

"That fast?" Ororo's voice was a little unsure.

Jean looked at her and shrugged. It showed she wasn't that sure too.

"Okay, what is this?" Raven chimed in. "What are these looks? You don't trust me?"

"Now why wouldn't we?" Logan huffed.

"We've already set that all up with Storm," the brunette gave him a look. "I _will_ help you. Right after you make me mutant again I and Logan will check all places Magneto used as hideouts."

"Uh… excuse me?" Logan raised an eyebrow. "What did you just say?"

"Logan, I'll…uh… I'll explain you later," Storm chimed in.

Raven gave them an ironic look.

"Jean, let's start," Ororo said swiftly.

"Alright… lie down," Jean looked at Raven and nodded towards the lab table.

When the woman did as she was told Jean came up to her and placed her hand on the brunette's forehead.

"Kid? You sure you can do that?" Logan couldn't help asking.

Jean looked at him and then threw another glance at the screen with images of DNA. It showed that she was still hesitating. The girl's hand flinched.

"And? Where's your serum?" Raven asked loudly.

"What serum?" Jean frowned misunderstanding.

"The one that will turn me into a mutant again. You should know that, _scientist_," the brunette's tone was sarcastic.

"Storm didn't tell you?" Jean smirked.

"Tell me what?" now Raven's tone turned confused.

"I didn't know how to tell her," Ororo chimed in.

"Hey, _x-men_, what are you saying?"

"I am the serum," Jean huffed.

"_You_?" Raven's eyes widened. "Wait, what'd you mean?" the woman sat up.

"Look," Jean rolled her eyes. "D'you want to be a mutant again?"

Raven nodded suspiciously.

"Then lie down and shut up," Jean snapped, "it would help!"

Logan snorted.

"Listen _you_," the brunette started angrily but Jean swiftly raised her hand and pressed it against Raven's forehead. "What are you doing?"

A light appeared from Jean's hand and she pulled it away. Familiar white moving strands appeared from it. Logan noticed now Jean managed to stop their chaotic moves faster and soon the controlled movement started. Then Jean pressed her hand to Mystique's forehead and the light began to travel down her body. Where it was fading out Logan saw a familiar blue skin appearing.

When the light reached the woman's toes Jean took her hand away. The woman sitting before them was no longer human. She was eyeing her hands, feet like she saw all that for the first time. slowly she stood on her feet and took a deep breath. she adopted her proud posture, the one Logan almost forgot, again.

Logan turned his head towards Ororo and saw she was eyeing Mystique with concern.

"What? no one's gonna welcome me back?" Mystique smiled confidently, her white teeth now looked even whiter in comparison to her blue skin.

"Welcome," Jean was the only one able to speak.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Logan shoved a box of cigars in his backpack when someone knocked on his door.

"Come in," he murmured.

"Hey, it's me," Logan heard Jean's voice. "You okay?"

"Yeah, why not," the man huffed. "Looking forward to a nice vacation with Mystique."

"So you _are_ going…"

"Not that anyone asked me if I want that," Logan snorted angrily.

"But you can stay, right?" Jean asked unsurely.

"And what? Let Mystique go alone? Kid, don't be stupid."

"No, I mean… we can find Magneto some other way..."

"No, kid, that's the best way. There's a chance Magneto's using his old hideouts, so we need to check them. Mystique knows the places better than anyone."

"What if that's a trap?" Jean crossed her arms. "That woman's enthusiasm in helping us is suspicious."

"What are you talking about? It was 'Ro's idea to check Magneto's hideouts."

"I mean that Mystique agreed to do that so soon after coming here."

"We need to hurry, you know. It's Magneto we're playing against. 'sides," he chuckled, "if that is a trap I'm the only one in here able to survive that trap."

"No, it's too dangerous! You're useless before Magneto!" Jean exclaimed.

Logan raised his eyebrow. "Useless?"

"Sorry," the girl blushed. "Didn't mean to offend you… I just…"

"Kid," Logan sighed tiredly. "Since you're so smart you should know I can't die, remember? So let's finish this, okay? Crap, where did I put another box of cigars? I've seen it somewhere… good cigars are hard to find on the road, you know…"

"Are cigars all you're taking?" Jean huffed. "You should take some warm clothes, you know. It can start snowing any day."

Logan raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"What?" blush appeared on the girl's cheeks again.

"Nothing," Logan snorted. "Stop playing mommy, kid. I know what to do."

"Just saying," Jean murmured.

"Wolverine, are you ready?"

Both Jean and Logan looked at the door. Mystique was standing there, her arms crossed, a usual smirk on her blue face.

"Yeah, I'm coming… see you, kid. Don't turn them kids into chemistry braniacs while I'm gone," Logan grabbed his backpack and headed past Jean towards the door.

"Logan!"

"Huh?" the man turned to her.

"Take care," the girl smiled with a corner of her mouth.

"You too, kid."

**Guys PLEASE review! Or I'll stop writing, honestly. I don't wanna threaten you but authors do need some feedback let alone one word. It won't kill you to write one word, right?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! Thanks to _VampWolf92_, _RANDOM COOKIE NINJA, AreYouSirius-questionmark_ and _xmen4life_ for reviewing! Hope you will do the same this time because I love your reviews=) and everyone else who read this – PLEASE review too!**

Logan was driving the car, cigar in his mouth, and for the first time in years he was really looking forward to coming back to the mansion. He didn't know exactly why he felt this way – maybe it's because this time he didn't leave the mansion on his own will – Storm practically made him do that, unlike the other times when he was leaving the mansion because he felt suffocating. Or maybe it was Mystique that wasn't though the worst company in the world, still she was not the person he wanted to spend two weeks around.

They did spend this two weeks driving and hiking through the whole Canadian border, searching for Magneto's hideouts, but found nothing. At some points Logan started to doubt Mystique's loyalty and her honest wish to help them. Not that she gave him cause though. It's just that the very idea of Mystique helping them didn't seem normal.

"Missing home already?" she asked suddenly.

It wasn't the first time she was reading his thoughts. He started to doubt Jean didn't give Mystique quite the same powers she had. Or maybe he was just obvious – and as unpleasant as it seemed he'd prefer this option better than admitting Mystique can now read thoughts.

"Define 'already'," Logan huffed. "You think two weeks is not enough to start missing home?"

"You used to leave the mansion for moths."

"How d'you know?" the man looked at her suspiciously. "Who told you?"

"I have my ways of getting information," Mystique smirked.

Logan remained silent.

"Don't want to know those ways?"

"No," Logan replied shortly.

"You're lying."

"I won't discuss that with you," the man said, stifling a smile.

Mystique smirked again and looked outside through the window.

"Less snow already… guess there will be no snow at all in Wetchester," she said.

In the mountains it started to snow last week, _just as Jean said_.

"That Jean girl…" Mystique started again and Logan winced. He couldn't help glancing at her.

"What?" the woman smirked suspiciously. "You've been thinking about her right now, haven't you?"

Logan didn't answer, concentrating his attention on the driving. Mystique huffed.

"You know I've been holding myself from starting this talk through the whole trip," she continued, "because I figured it won't make you feel good…"

"How nice of you," Logan snorted.

"… so for giving you two weeks of comfortable silence…"

"You weren't _that_ silent," the man interfered again.

"you owe me a conversation on this topic now," Mystique finished with a smirk.

"Female logic," Logan couldn't help snorting.

"So?" Mystique looked at him mischievously.

"What?"

"This girl… who is she?"

"A chemistry, physics and biology teacher at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters," the man was looking at the road.

Mystique huffed again. "She's a dead ringer for Jean, isn't she? And the name…"

"Her name is Jameela, and I don't think they're that alike," Logan replied swiftly. He knew she's provoking him but still answered. His silence would only make her ask more.

"Why they are, especially when she's wearing a lab gown…"

"Shut up," the man couldn't help it. he clenched the wheel.

He heard Mystique huffed again but didn't look at her.

"Must be so hard for you looking at her… remembering how you killed the one you loved…" the woman didn't do as he asked and continued.

Logan clenched his teeth.

"And she's strong, isn't she? As a mutant, I mean…she can do a lot of things… dangerous things…"

Logan felt Mystique's gaze on his face.

"… imagine what she can do with those powers… what if she herself becomes dangerous one day, huh? What then? Will you kill her too?"

"Don't be stupid! How can her powers be dangerous? Making a gym smell like pine forest, deadly, sure!" Wolverine huffed.

"Pine forest? Ah, ozone… Logan-Logan," the woman shook her head. "Never think in advance, do you? She now easily turns oxygen into ozone, can't she then turn the oxygen into… say… methane? You know what methane is, do you? Or to make it easier, let's say, carbon dioxide… you know what the consequences would be, now do you?"

"Stop saying 'do you'," Logan frowned irritated.

"Well, I'm not sure about your education level, so…"

"I understood! If what you said happens people won't breathe and die…"

"… not only, people, Logan. Mutants too…."

"… so why would she do that, huh? She's not some villain like your Magneto!"

"He's not mine!" Mystique bared her teeth. "And you ask why would she do that? And why did _your_ Phoenix blow those soldiers on Alcatraz into molecules? Because she couldn't control herself!"

Logan clenched the wheel even stronger. He was glad Mystique shut up.

_Is that true? That she can be dangerous? … What if she will, then? Just like Jean was. Will he have to kill her too?_

The man pressed his lips together.

"She won't lose control," he said out loudly, hoping it will convince him he's right.

Mystique didn't reply.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

It was about 4 pm when they passed the mansion gates. Logan couldn't help smirking happily when he got out of the car. He _did_ miss this place.

"And where's the warm welcome?" Logan huffed when they entered the mansion. The hall was empty.

"What were you expecting? A red carpet?" Mystique smirked.

"That would've been nice…"

"Logan!"

The man looked up at the stairs and saw Kitty and Rogue running down.

"Hey, girls," he smiled as they both hugged him. "Missed me?"

"Always do," Rogue smiled back. "How was your trip?"

"Useless…. Storm didn't tell you? We've been in contact…"

"I know, but she meant maybe it was fun?" Kitty chimed in.

"Yeah, hilarious…"

"Logan! You're back!" it was Storm.

"Yes, _we_ are back, in case you didn't notice," Mystique huffed.

No one responded.

"As I see you're all glad to see me," she continued. "But unfortunately I have to leave you. I'll be in my room if you need me, which of course you will."

With that she headed towards the stairs.

"Did she take offence?" Kitty frowned as the woman left.

Logan snorted.

"Come on, Kat, we need to go back to class," Rogue sighed.

"Crap… but yeah, we do. Boys won't handle those ten years kids for long," Kitty nodded without any enthusiasm. "See you, Logan! It's nice that you're back."

"Are those small kids really that bad?" Logan frowned disbelievingly. "They're not in my classes…"

Ororo chuckled. "I asked them to behave that way. Our interns should learn it hard way."

Logan laughed, throwing his head back. "Who would have thought?"

"So the trip was useless then?" Storm looked at him, changing the topic.

"Looks like it…"

"I should have known…" Ororo shook her head. "He's too careful… but I was hoping…" she trailed of and sighed. "Plus…. That's the only idea I had. Knowing that Magneto's out there and having no idea what he will do next… or when… that's just too much for me."

"Hey, cheer up, we'll figure something else out," Logan patted her cheek. "And you're not alone, we're all here for you."

Storm smiled, "thank you."

"Okay, I'll go upstairs too, desperately need shower!" Logan smirked.

"See you later, then. Have some rest," the woman smiled.

Logan headed upstairs but stopped and bit his lip, considering. then he turned around and headed trough the passage to the elevator.

"Hey, kid, looks like you didn't turn them into chemistry braniacs, kept your promise well!" he said loudly when he entered the lab. "Kid?"

The laboratory was empty. Logan looked around and after a minute left the room.

The first one he saw when he came back into the hall was Pete.

"Hey, kid! Long time no see," Wolverine smirked.

The guy didn't respond. He seemed absorbed in his thoughts and it didn't look like these thoughts were pleasant.

"Pete?"

"Oh, Logan," he snapped back to reality. "Hi… came back already?"

"Uh-huh… have you seen Jean? I thought she's in the lab…"

"Jean?" Pete pressed his lips together. "oh, _she's_ not here."

"You mean?" Logan didn't like that sarcastic tone.

"She's with Warren. Hanging out somewhere," the guy snapped and left without saying more.

"Oh…" Wolverine was taken aback. "o-kay then… later…"

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Couple of hours later Logan left his room. Shower and the whole atmosphere of the mansion made him feel better but now he was starving.

On his way he sensed a familiar smell and clenched his teeth. When he entered the kitchen he saw Jean looking for something in the fridge. His steps made her turn her head.

"Logan?" she smiled widely, let go of the fridge door and rushed to him. but stopped abruptly couple of feet before him and blushed slightly. "You're back…" her smile became a bit awkward.

The man didn't respond.

"Storm told me it was all useless… I mean the trip," Jean crossed her arms, stepping back from him.

"Yes, we found nothing."

"We'll find some other way to find him, don't worry," Jean smiled comfortingly.

"I don't."

Jean's smile faded. "Everything okay?"

"Had a good time with Warren today?" Logan tilted his head.

"With Warren? Oh… found my love," the girl chuckled.

"What?" Wolverine frowned.

"What?" Jean frowned too.

"Found love? With Warren?"

"With Warren?" the girl raised both eyebrows. "I meant…"

"You know, kid, that's not very good of you," Logan interrupted. "First you flirt with one guy and then go out with another…"

"flirt?" Jean frowned but the man wouldn't hear her out.

"Have you seen Pete today? The kid's broken and you say you 'found love' with Warren!"

"Logan, I…"

"You think just because we can't defeat Magneto without your help, _unfortunately_, you can treat us like trash?" Wolverine asked angrily.

"Logan, shut up and let me speak!" Jean snapped.

The man raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"I wasn't on a _date_ with Warren! He just offered to show me his Dad's chemistry facility and I agreed…"

"Well I bet that wasn't all that the boy planned," Logan huffed.

"that's what _I_ planned!" the girl snapped again, this time even angrier. "And even if it wasn't so, what's your deal?"

"My deal is that Pete didn't deserve that!"

"Yeah, and you care about him so much you blame me without even hearing me out first!" she crossed her arms. "Nice daddy attitude."

Logan looked away.

"Anything else you want to tell me?" Jean asked. "How 'bout 'I'm sorry, kid'?"

"Yeah, sure," the man snorted. "I've nothing to apologize for."

"If… if Pete's the main problem, then I assure you I'll talk to him and…" Jean started now less angrily.

"What? Flirt with him?"

"I'm not flirting with him!"

"Kid, don't offend anyone here, understood?" Logan looked at her meaningfully.

"Was there a precedent?" the girl raised an eyebrow.

"And there better don't be one. See you later."

Though he was still hungry he didn't want to stay here. He didn't feel too sorry for starting this conversation – Warren wasn't the right one for Jean anyways, she should know that – but at the same time this conversation spoiled that expected moment of coming back.

"Logan, where're you going?" Ororo was walking towards him.

"Need to vent."

"You came back couple of hours ago," the woman looked surprised. "'Sides, you have a defense class now…"

"I can take a day off, can't I?"

"And the class?"

"Our interns will do just fine on their own," Logan passed by the woman.

"Will you come back?" she asked almost desperately.

"of course I will," the man stopped and looked at Storm. "Later, I promise."

"Have a nice… vent," Ororo smiled slightly.

Logan huffed and headed towards the exit.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Next morning he was the first one to have a breakfast. After making the biggest sandwich he could possibly make he sat onto one of the stools when Pete entered the kitchen.

"Morning, kid," Logan greeted him.

"Uh-huh," the guy opened the fridge and looked in.

"You okay?" Logan was surprised by his brief answer and rude tone but then remembered what happened yesterday. "She shouldn't have done that…"

"_You_ let her do that," Pete interfered.

"What?" the man frowned.

"It was really nice of you to bail on us without even telling us!" Pete shut the fridge door and turned to Logan. The man raised his eyebrows in surprise – his left eye was black.

"What are you saying? And what's under your eye?"

"that's the defense class we had yesterday. It was unbelievable!"

"You didn't manage to do proper settings in the Danger Room on your own?"

"We weren't alone. Mystique was kind enough to fill in for you," Pete opened a cupboard with one swift move.

"Mystique?"

"Uh-huh. That woman is _insane_."

"You were battling her?"

The guy nodded shortly.

"And she managed to hurt steel?" Logan raised an eyebrow. "Not bad."

"She wouldn't let us use our powers," Pete snapped.

"What d'you mean?"

"Right what I said. She said we need to learn to defend ourselves even if we lose our powers. So she was practically beating us without any reaction from our side."

"Morning guys," Kitty's voice came from the entrance and a second later she came in.

"You hurt?" Logan noticed four thin scratches on her left cheek.

"Nah, s'okay… I simply fazed through her, didn't intend to stand _that_ for long," the girl waved her hand. "How's she?" she looked at Pete.

"More or less fine. Asleep now," he asked shortly.

"Who are you talking about?" Wolverine raised an eyebrow.

"Jean," Kitty sighed.

"What's with her?" the man tensed. "Did Mystique beat her too?"

"Looked like for her it was something personal with Jean," Kitty huffed.

"And you didn't stop her?" Logan looked at Pete with anger.

"I couldn't! she used Danger Room to isolate us from each other."

Logan rushed out of the kitchen and ran towards Jean's room. When he came in he saw her in her bed, lying on the right side and covered with a blanket until her neck. The man came up to her and bent down to examine her face closer.

There was a small piece of plaster right under her lip. That was the only damage he could detect. He raised an eyebrow sarcastically. _The kids definitely over dramatized_.

In that moment Jean rolled over in her sleep, threw away a corner of the blanket, now her right cheek and arms were visible. Logan's eyes narrowed.

There were two pieces of plaster on her right temple and a small part of the wound still showed. Her whole cheekbone was dark-blue. Logan knew those kinds of injuries well – that's how one will look after he was thrown against a wall. The man examined her arms – the bruises were there too, they were in forms of palms – like someone grabbed the girl by arms with too much power. And he even knew who that might be. Wolverine bared his teeth.

His eyes spotted three cuts and his grin faded. The scratches looked not more than couple of days old though it's been already two weeks.

The man rushed through the passage and shut the door of Mystique's door open.

"What do you think you're doing?" he yelled.

"Wolverine? What a nice surprise but I'm naked," Mystique smirked.

"You always are. What did you do yesterday?"

"Filled in for you in a defense class. You can thank me by the way."

"For beating the kids?" Logan snapped.

The woman's smile faded. "I was trying to explain that without powers mutants can sometimes be helpless."

"You could have explained it using _words!_"

"Visual example works better. Especially on that Jean girl… Jesus, she might be smart but definitely not tough."

Logan bared his teeth.

"If you ever hurt Jean or any other kid, I swear, I'll kill you," he said clearly, looking straight into her eyes.

"And you will have to deal with Magneto without me," the woman looked back.

"I'd rather do that."

**SOOOO? Reviews please! The next chapter is almost done so the faster you review, the faster you'll get it=)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello readers and personally _VampWolf92_, because it's the only person who reviewed! So sorry for keeping you waiting. And belated Merry Christmas to all!**

"Alright, kids, ready for a defense class?" Logan buttoned sleeves of his x-suit.

"Only if it's a normal one," Pete gave him a look.

"It is, Pete. And I'm sorry for leaving you with that bitch," the man looked at Bobby, Kitty, Warren and Pete who were standing around him in their suits. His eye caught Warren's face and he huffed – Angel with a broken lip, like a fairy-tale for perverts.

"Hey, guys!" Rogue's voice came from behind his back. "Sorry I'm late but look who I brought you!"

Logan turned around and saw Marie and Jean.

"Jean! how are you?" Kitty exclaimed and rushed to hug the girl. The red-head smiled and hugged her too.

Jean looked just as usual except for her hair was now covering the right side of her face completely. And a small injury on her lip now showed.

"Fine, only walking, sleeping and sitting hurts," Jean huffed. "And I guess I have more bruises and scratches on my body now that I had in all 24 years of my life before I got here, but s'okay."

"Walking hurts?" Logan chimed in. "and why? You walk with your face?" he chuckled sarcastically.

The rest of them looked at him like he was too slow.

"Mystique threw Jean against a wall," Pete raised an eyebrow. "That kind of leaves bruises on the whole body you know."

The man's smile fell. He was right when he concluded by the bruises on Jean's face what exactly Mystique did to her. he just didn't think of other bruises that might be there. To be honest he never saw any injuries on himself and didn't undress the ones he threw against a wall or something like that to see how their bodies looked after that.

"But you're okay?" he asked the girl now seriously.

"Yup. And you're having a defense class? Without me?"

"uh… you serious?" Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?"

"Sorry, but I don't think your pretty face will handle anymore bruises," the man huffed.

Jean bit her lip.

"If that's a normal class, I mean, where you _can_ use your powers, then I'm in," she said with a challenge.

"Jean, you sure?" Pete asked worriedly.

"Yes I am," she turned to the guy. "Just… I'm _not_ wearing that suit."

"You need to deserve a right to wear it, kid," Logan looked at her meaningfully.

"I'll pass," the girl huffed.

"Okay then… Rogue, when you do the settings… don't go too hard, we have a new girl," Logan smirked.

"Understood," Marie nodded and headed towards the room where the main computer was.

"Kids, we're pairing up this way… Kitty-Pete, Bobby-Warren and I'll go with Jean," he looked at the team. "The task is," he continued after a moment, "to stay alive and without any damage until the end of the class, understood? The pair where at least one gets hurt is considered failed…"

"Why are you with Jean?" Pete chimed in.

"You heard the task? 'Without damage'. And with that amazing toughness this girl has… d'you want an 'F'?" Wolverine huffed.

"Thank you, Logan," Jean said venomously.

"Just saying it as it is, kid," the man shrugged.

"Guys, think we should go," Kitty chimed in.

"Okay then, everyone ready?" Logan asked loudly and they all entered the Danger Room.

The room was now a battlefield: ruined buildings, fire and bombs and missiles falling down from the sky. (**A/N**: just picture the training episode from the beginning of 'The Last Stand'). Angel spread his wings and flew up and Bobby, Kitty and Pete ran in different directions.

Logan's eyes spotted a more or less safe place and he turned to Jean to tell her to follow him there but saw she was frozen with shock.

"Kid?" he called.

Jean didn't answer. She was looking around with wide eyes.

Wolverine's ears caught a suspicious sound and he saw a huge piece of metal flying Jean's direction.

"Look out!" he yelled and rushed to the girl. The man grabbed her by the hand and pulled her away, and they both rolled along remains of a wall. The piece of metal hit the ground and rolled couple of feet.

"What d'you think you're doing?" Logan asked angrily when they stopped. He was pressing the girl to the wall, covering her. "Why did you even come here? To get more wounds?"

"I thought Rogue was supposed to go easy," Jean was breathing erratically. "And this…"

"This _is_ easy, kid. At least you don't have an army of mutants with different powers against you," the man interrupted.

"Logan, look out!" Jean yelled suddenly and Logan felt she tried to pull him closer to herself, grabbing his suit with her left hand.

Wolverine lost a track of things for a moment and then all sounds disappeared. Surprised, he looked up and frowned misunderstanding. They were surrounded by some metal, it was everywhere, like they were under a dome.

A loud 'bang' hit his brain like a drum beat.

"Shit!" Logan yelled and covered his ears with hands, bending his head down. "oh crap!"

"You okay?" Jean asked worriedly.

"What _is_ that?" Wolverine exclaimed.

"Uh… me…"

"What?" still frowning, the man turned his head back and saw they truly were in a dome. Jean stretched her arm towards it and a second later the metal turned into white light and then disappeared.

A smashed missile was lying nearby.

"Wow," Logan looked at it. "Now _that_ would've been painful. How did you do that?" he turned to Jean.

"Well…" she shrugged slightly, "my powers."

"You mean?" the man frowned.

"Careful!" Jean yelled.

Logan turned around and saw another missile flying towards them. He stepped towards Jean to push her away but she stepped forward and raised her arm. Immediately white light spread from her palm and formed a thick semi sphere before them, right from the ground. The light turned into a metal and the missile hit it, making Logan frown again at the sound.

When he was able to open his eyes again he saw Jean touch the semi sphere. It turned into light again and disappeared.

"Kid, what was that?" Wolverine looked at Jean not even trying to hide astonishment in his eyes.

"I simply turned some air into adamantium," the girl smiled widely. "Finally!" she rolled her eyes still smiling.

"Finally what?"

"I can use my powers not only for lab experiments."

"guys, you okay?" Pete ran up to them.

"Absolutely," Jean flashed a smile at him.

Logan huffed as Pete smiled back.

"Okay, kids, we're not supposed to stand here forever," he said loudly, attracting their attention.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Now how did you _do_ that?" Kitty was exclaiming while they were walking through the passage towards the elevator. The defense class ended minutes ago with a special task for Jean: Logan told Rogue to use all models of weaponry the computer could moderate and Jean had to dodge it. which she did successfully, even when Rogue sent a surface-to-air missile her direction.

"Kitty, come on! Jean's just said: turned air into adamantium," Warren rolled his eyes.

"I understand, Birdy," Kitty narrowed her eyes at him. "What I mean is how d'you set borders? Aren't you afraid to turn the whole air in the room into adamantium?"

Logan pricked up his ears.

"I've practiced," Jean replied. "Had free time while Logan was away with Mystique so… and I've been practicing the speed… of course I'll still need to perfect that but…"

"You better be careful, kid," Logan chimed in. "That can be dangerous."

"Come on, don't be a party pooper!" Warren exclaimed. "Ooops," he trailed of as he met Wolverine's gaze. "You know what I mean," the guy added swiftly.

The others giggled as the elevator doors opened and they were in the lobby.

"So, did I deserve a right to wear that suit then?" Jean raised here eyebrow and looked at Logan, smirking.

"I thought that wasn't your goal," the man smirked back.

"I just enjoy it when I'm good at something," the girl shrugged.

"Like what for example?" a female voice chimed in and they all saw Mystique looking at them, her arms crossed. "You don't look too good, Jean, if you ask me," she added without waiting up for an answer.

Logan looked at Mystique warningly and already opened his mouth to tell her to shut up but Jean was faster.

"I don't remember _asking_ you," she pointed out, "and to your previous question: I'm good at defending myself."

"Oh really?" the woman laughed throwing her head back.

"Wanna try?" a wry smirk spread along Jean's lips.

Mystique raised an eyebrow sarcastically and at that moment Jean raised her right hand and a stream of white light shoot towards Mystique, turning into a silver metal. A second later Mystique was rudely lifted up, turned around and smashed against a wall. By this time there was no white light anymore, only metal. By the smell Logan could say it was adamantium. Mystique tried to move but it was useless, adamantium literally grew into the wall and the woman's arms and legs were pinned down with adamantium.

Some other interns chuckled.

"Now we're even," Jean spoke with a smirk. "Almost," she added. "Too bad your skin can't get any more blue. So you still owe me some bruises."

"Is your face all you worry about?" Mystique snarled, trying to move again.

Jean didn't respond. She was still 'holding' the adamantium with her hand and now she turned it into light again. When it disappeared Mystique fell down on the floor. She swiftly stood up and wasn't looking back at them for a while.

"Not bad," she said after a minute and turned to them. "Still what I was trying to explain you the other day is that depending on your powers will only get you so far. One day you will lose those powers and will be left all alone..."

"Oh, then that _was_ personal for you yesterday, that 'mutant losing power' thing," Jean interrupted with a smirk. "And about living without powers… I've been living with almost no powers for about seventeen years and if I lose them completely I can always come back to that life. I have a loving family to come back, so don't worry about me. I won't be stuck in the same situation _you_ are."

Mystique's eyes narrowed and she bared her teeth. Logan made a step forward in case he needs to defend Jean but Mystique swiftly turned away and left.

"Um… you know guys," Rogue's shaky voice chimed in, "I-I need to do… uh… something… things…. See you…" with that she rushed down the passage.

"Rogue, wait," Bobby followed her.

Logan looked at Jean. an angry smirk was still on her lips and her arms were crossed.

"Wow, kid, that was bitchy," he said.

"Oh, and beating us the other day was really noble, right? _She_ didn't switch her powers off," Jean turned to the man.

"Fair enough," Logan admitted. "But just for the record: Rogue and Bobby have nowhere to come back as well so…."

"Oh geez," Jean's smile faded. "I didn't know, honestly…"

"Reminds me of something. Being rude without knowing the whole story…" Logan huffed. "Okay, kids, see you. I have PE classes now."

When he was already feet away from them Jean spoke.

"Guys, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to offend anyone…"

"Chill, we know," Colossus replied and then Logan stopped listening.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Later that day Logan was sitting on the couch in the living room, staring absentmindedly at a black TV screen before him. he had two PE classes with smallest kids in a row, and of course he wasn't feeling physically exhausted, but his head… the noise they were making, their chaotic moves could drive anyone nuts.

_Maybe we should use them as our weapon against Magneto? Just let them run around him. he won't stand that for long._

The man huffed silently and then heard footsteps approaching.

"I mean, seriously? You really think it's possible?" he heard Kitty's voice.

"I'm an optimist, you know," it was Rogue who replied and Logan smiled. Her voice sounded just as cheerful as it usually was. Kitty knew how to cheer people up.

"Well I've never seen one, so… oh hey, Logan! How were your classes?" girls came in.

"Like a circus," the man huffed. "What were you discussing?" not that he cared, though, he just asked to say something.

"Oh…" Rogue blushed slightly and that made Logan curious.

"Girls?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Well," Kitty shifted, "we were discussing whether there is such thing as a smart, strong and handsome man…"

"What?" Logan chocked with laughter. "You were discussing what? aren't you girls supposed to play dolls or something?"

"Dolls?" Kitty raised both eyebrows.

"Logan, just because you _call_ us kids doesn't mean we are," Rogue gave him a look.

The man was taken aback a little. "And… what's the conclusion?" he asked slowly, not knowing what else to say. He couldn't even think that Kitty and Rogue can discuss _men_.

Girls looked at each other. "Well… we thought about Dr. McCoy but…"

"Yeah, 'handsome' doesn't completely describe him…"

"So we decided there is none," Kitty finished.

"Hey, _you_ decided there is none," Rogue argued. "I said I haven't met one…"

"You know, both is kinda painful to me," Logan looked at them sarcastically.

Kitty and Rogue were confused, that showed. "We didn't…" Kitty started but she was interrupted.

"Hey guys," a quiet female voice came from the doors.

They all looked that direction and saw Jean.

"Rogue, I wanted to say sorry," the red-head started while no one answered. "I didn't mean to offend anyone… 'cept for Mystique maybe… and I really didn't mean to offend you and Bobby… I guess I was a little dizzy from those abilities and…"

"I thought that's called showing off? Am I wrong?" Logan chimed in talking to no one in particular.

"I was _excited_ with new possibilities and…" Jean noticed Logan's look and trailed off. "Okay, fine, maybe I _was_ showing off…"

"S'okay," Marie smiled slightly. "I now you didn't mean it."

"Thanks," Jean smiled back.

"You still need to apologize to Bobby, kid," Wolverine reminded.

"Already did that," the girl turned to him, still smiling.

Logan huffed but couldn't help smiling too. Though he was a bit angry at what she'd said earlier, but she honestly was trying her best to recover, he saw it.

"And now your opinion, Jean," Kitty interfered. "Do you believe there can exist a handsome, strong and smart man?"

Logan looked at the red-head with interest. _What would she say? _

"What, is this some kind of poll?" Jean huffed. "Well… handsome and strong – definitely yes…"

"Definitely?" Logan raised an eyebrow.

The girl gave him a look and her cheeks turned slightly red. Well, at least one that wasn't covered with hair.

"… but _smart_?" the girl continued. "You know some theories state that if you haven't seen something that doesn't mean it doesn't exist so…"

"Show off," Logan coughed.

"Alright then no, there is no such _man_," Jean rolled her eyes and finished swiftly.

Wolverine snorted. His ears caught sound of other footsteps and he wrinkled his nose. One of them was Hank, another scent was unknown.

"Hello everyone!" Ambassador McCoy came in followed by a tall well-built man in a suit. His cotton looked whiter than snow near his ebony-black skin.

"Hank!" Logan stood up to shake his hand.

"Dr. McCoy," Jean smiled at the Beast and then at his companion. Logan could tell her smile was nothing but polite but a second later it faded and her eyes widened.

"You must be kidding me," she whispered slowly, staring at the new man. Hank seemed to notice that and chuckled.

"This is T'Challa," he cocked his head towards the newcomer, "and this is Logan, Katherine Pryde Marie D'Acanto and Jam-uh…" he trailed off.

"You can call me Jean," the girl said swiftly still staring at T'Challa.

Logan raised an eyebrow suspiciously at that scene. T'Challa seemed to start getting confused.

"Girls, what I've said earlier – revised," Jean added, eyeing T'Challa down and up.

"Okay, what's going on?" Wolverine couldn't stand it anymore.

"Oh, welcome your new Professor," Hank smiled at Logan.

"Professor?" Kitty chimed in.

"We already have plenty of people who want to teach defense," Logan looked at Hank.

"Oh, I was hoping to teach physics or math," T'Challa spoke for the first time. "Nice to meet you, Logan," he stretched his hand towards Wolverine but Logan didn't shake it. he was looking with more and more concern at Jean who was meanwhile staring greedily at T'Challa.

"Physics or math? You?" Logan huffed, turning his head back to T'Challa.

The new man took his hand away and remained seemingly calm but Wolverine could sense the tension rising.

"You are a _genius_," Jean said almost with adoration. Logan's eyebrows went so high they were in one line with his hair.

T'Challa's eyes widened and suddenly Hank laughed loudly.

"Okay, that was fun," he said still chuckling. "And you, Jean, are getting better at using your powers. T'Challa, I didn't mention that this young lade can read DNA instantly and figure out mutant's abilities."

"Oh, now that makes sense," T'Challa smiled in relief. "Nice to meet you, Miss Mebarak," he turned to the girl and smiled to her.

"Call me Jean," she said with a smile too and then frowned. "Was I staring?" Jean said now in a normal voice and looked like she snapped back to reality.

Logan couldn't help laughing in relief. "'Staring' would be an understatement, kid. I was afraid you haven't had enough sleep again," he snorted.

"Hank, what a surprise!" Ororo's voice came from the entrance. Everyone turned to her except for the new man. Logan looked at him suspiciously.

"Ororo, you look amazing just as usual," Hank smiled widely and embraced the woman. "We've been looking for you in your office but…"

"Yes, I know, I wasn't there. Busy, you know," Storm sighed.

"I want you to meet…" Hank started and the new man finally turned around.

"T'Challa?" Ororo exclaimed. "What are you…. How…?" she seemed shocked.

"You know each other?" Logan raised an eyebrow.

"You never told me," Hank said at the same time looking at T'Challa.

"Hello, Ororo," T'Challa smiled at the woman. "Hope it's a good surprise?"

"Yeah, of-of course," the woman smiled and rushed to hug T'Challa. Logan huffed, petite Storm looked even smaller in the man's hands.

"Al-right…" Hank chimed in as they parted, his voice sounded a bit awkward, "Storm you told me you're short on teachers so I figured T'Challa could help…"

"I would love to," the man replied, still looking at Storm.

Logan stifled a smiled and noticed Hank do the same.

"O-kay then… I guess we have to discuss details in your office," Hank looked at Storm.

"Yes, sure," Storm took a step back and looked at Hank. "Let's go then?"

"Yes and… Jean, may we visit you later in the lab?" Beast looked at the red-head.

"Sure, Ambassador," the girl smiled.

"And if I'm allowed I'd like to see the experiments you're making too," T'Challa looked at the girl. "Dr. McCoy told me your powers are absolutely amazing."

"Oh," Jean smiled, she looked flattered. "You are more than welcome."

Wolverine looked at T'Challa with suspicion.

"Okay, I have some papers to check," Jean said to no one in particular when Storm, T'Challa and Hank left.

Logan noticed there was still a smile at the girl's face.

"You look happy, kid?" he couldn't help asking.

"What?" Jean winced. "Oh, well… just… glad we have a new scientist here," she shrugged. "Later, guys!"

"Well he seems nice," Kitty said when Jean left. "C'mon Rogue, let's grab something to eat…"

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Logan was walking towards his room when a thought made him stop before he reached his door. He took a step back and swiftly opened another door.

Mystique was lying on the bed and she quickly threw something aside when he came in.

"What are you doing here?" she snarled.

"Where've you been?" the man ignored the question.

"Get out, it's my room," Mystique did the same.

Instead Logan rushed around the bed towards where she tossed whatever that was. He saw it was a picture. Mystique understood his intentions and tried to grab it too but Logan was faster. He took it and turned it around.

There were two teenagers on it. one of them was Mystique – though she looked younger she was easily recognizable by her skin color. And another was a handsome young guy who Logan didn't know. They both were laughing and seemed happy.

"What is this?" Logan asked.

"A picture," the woman snapped, not looking at him.

"It's you?"

"Like you didn't know."

"Who's the guy?"

Mystique didn't answer. Logan sensed her anger.

"Who's the guy?" the man repeated.

"Charles," Mystique replied quietly and her anger was suddenly gone.

"Charles… as in Xavier? Chuck?" Logan asked surprised.

The woman nodded.

"How old is the picture?"

"Old enough. I was still wearing clothes back then," Mystique huffed slightly.

"You knew him?"

"Logan, what's your deal?" she snapped and looked at him.

Logan raised an eyebrow and put the picture back on the bed. "I was just trying to make sure you're not planning anything against us. Shouldn't have taken your picture, sorry."

He turned around to leave but Mystique spoke again.

"I did."

"Huh?"

"I knew Charles. I got to know him before I met Magneto. I met Charles in this very mansion. In the kitchen."

The woman's voice became soft, Logan never thought it was possible.

"I've been living with him in the mansion since I was eight, I was like his sister" she continued. "Not that his parents ever knew about me though," a smile appeared on her face. "Found this picture among his papers."

"How did it all happen, then?" the man asked carefully.

"That I joined Magneto? It was on Cuba in 1962."

"You were there?"

"Yes, I was a part of X-Men back then. The first team of X-Men," she smiled sadly again.

Logan didn't know what to say. He could never picture this situation would happen. Mystique being soft? _Okay, now I officially can say 'stranger things have happened' to everything else._

"Charles cared about me not because of my powers," the woman added.

Logan was still silent. Suddenly he smelled a wave of aggression coming from Mystique.

"Look what that red-headed bitch of yours turned me into," she snarled.

Wolverine bared his teeth. His attitude changed too.

"She did this with good reason," Logan replied dryly.

After a minute of silence he left the room.

**Please REVIEWpeople, seriously! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Sorry for keeping you waiting=( As usual, huge thanks to _VampWolf92_, _Sybertooth_ and _xmen4life_ for reviewing, love you for that! And belated Happy new year to everyone.**

"O-kay kids," Logan looked at 12-year old children before him. "Hand in your papers on engine types. Anyone who doesn't hand it in by now will lose ten points."

Children were approaching him and handing him the homework. "That's all?" he asked when they finished. "One-two…five… seven…thirteen… one's missing. Who?"

Children looked at each other. "Colin," one boy answered finally. "But he was preparing it yesterday, I remember. I'm sure he will hand it in later…"

"Today's the deadline," Logan shook his head. "Where's Colin, by the way?"

"Uh… I've seen him earlier today," the same boy, Christopher, answered. "Maybe he felt sick?"

"Well then… today's topic is clutch mechanism…"

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Storm, they didn't show up in class…"

Logan saw Jean and Ororo walking towards him. The younger girl seemed worried and her face was concerned.

"Hey guys," Logan nodded and received a smile from Ororo, the girl barely nodded. Then she turned to Storm again.

"Storm, something's wrong," she said.

"What's wrong?" Logan frowned too.

"Two kids didn't show up in my chemistry class today."

"oh really?" the man snorted. "Tragedy."

Jean rolled her eyes at him. "I meant that they would never ditch my class. They're my best students! They would've told me if they were sick or something. And I can't find them! No one can! I think they're missing," she looked at Ororo again.

"Missing?" Logan asked. "Wait… they didn't show up today? One guy ditched my class too…"

"What?" Ororo's eyes widened.

"Who?" Jean asked swiftly.

"One guy who has super speed… uh… his name's…"

"Colin Mulwray," the girl interfered.

"So the kids _are_ missing?" Ororo asked worriedly. "Three kids?"

"If not more…" Jean frowned. "T-Challa!" she raised her voice.

Logan turned his head and saw the new professor coming their way.

"Hello ladies… Logan," he nodded to them.

"T-Challa, were all kids in your class today?" the girl asked swiftly.

"Hm… actually no…"

"No?" Ororo's voice was panic-stricken.

"What's wrong?" T'Challa looked at her with concern.

"Who exactly is missing?" Jean asked.

"A girl named Emily Leroy and a boy…" T'Challa frowned trying to remember, "a boy named Brennan Pierce. Why?"

No one responded.

"Where can they be?" Ororo asked no one in particular.

"What is wrong?" T'Challas voice became demanding.

"Looks like five kids are missing," Storm responded.

"Missing?" T'Challa frowned. "Maybe they are playing hide-and-seek?"

Logan snorted. "Very smart."

The other man raised an eyebrow but didn't react. Instead he spoke calmly.

"We need to check whether any more students are missing. And we should keep an eye on the ones that are still here. For that we should gather them in one room," he looked at Ororo.

"Yes, right," the woman nodded. "I'll tell our interns to take all kids to the gym…Logan, you are in charge of that. And…" she trailed off obviously not knowing what else they should do.

"And we need to see what's common between all of them…" T'Challa continued.

"Oh, you're in charge now?" Wolverine raised an eyebrow sarcastically.

"Logan!" Storm hissed.

"What?" the man turned to her. "Besides, it's obvious what's common between them. They're mutants!"

"They're strong mutants," Jean chimed in.

"What?" everyone turned to her.

"These kids… their powers are really well developed for their age," the girl looked at them all. "Colin is twelve but he can gain speed of a nice Formula-1 car in a split second. Brennan can absorb electricity, _huge_ amounts of electricity… "

"So you say strongest mutants are missing?" Logan looked at Jean.

"Not exactly," T'Challa responded and Jean turned to him.

"You mean?"

"They're still kids. Colin is twelve, as you said, my students were fourteen and…"

"Hannah and Jake are fifteen," Jean nodded. "I think you're right."

"And could you explain it to us, uninitiated?" Logan huffed irritated.

"T'Challa means that these kids are though quite powerful, but they're still kids and they can't defend themselves properly… so…"

"You think they might be kidnapped?" Storm asked in a shaky voice.

"Ororo, don't panic," T'Challa looked at her. "We need to stay calm and efficient. Jean, I think we should check-"

"-mansion's security systems," the red-head finished for him. "Let's go."

"We have security systems?" Logan was surprised.

"Later, then," Jean nodded and she and T'Challa left.

"Logan, let's go, we need to hurry," Ororo reminded him.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"One more kid's missing," Logan entered the lab and saw Jean and T'Challa discussing something quietly, looking at one of the screens. They didn't react. "You hear me?" the man raised his voice.

"Yes. Who's that?" T'Challa looked at them.

"James Howard. He's a-"

"Pyrokinetic. And thirteen," Jean finished for him.

"You know everyone in here?" Logan was surprised.

"O-kay…" T'Challa started. "So we have a boy with super-speed, a pyrokinetic, a boy who can absorb electricity, a tele-empath girl, a girl with strong regenerative powers and a girl that produces shock waves. And we don't have any…"

"… breaches in the security system," the girl finished.

"So no one kidnapped them?" Logan looked at them.

"And where are they then?" Jean huffed.

"Maybe they're… well… friends and decided to hang out together," Wolverine suggested.

"They're not friends," the girl shook her head. "And no one left the mansion today."

"So they're in here then," Logan insisted.

"No they're not," T'Challa shook his head. "Kitty has searched everywhere."

"What, did they just disappear then?"

"Wait…" Jean frowned. "Teleporting."

"What?"

"A teleport could take them," the girl looked at both men.

"do we have a teleport here?"

"Um… yeah, Vince…" Jean nodded. "But why would he do that?"

It snapped in Logan's head.

"Magneto," he murmured.

"What?"

"Magneto has a teleport with him. that devil-like one," Logan looked at Jean and she nodded.

"Azazel," she spoke.

"Huh?"

"I found some information him in the database," Jean explained. "His name is Azazel and he belongs to a unique species…"

"I am sorry to interrupt you," T-Challa chimed in, "but I am not quite sure Magneto is behind this. Magneto would need a source of information from the inside to accomplish this task."

"You mean?" Logan frowned at the measured teaching tone. He felt like he's a kid that's being taught.

"T'Challa means that Magneto should know which mutant to take from here," Jean replied for the man. "And from _where_ exactly. You see, no one of us – I mean, adults, ever saw that teleport, because if we had, that won't be that easy for them and the plan won't work eventually."

"You count yourself an adult, huh, kid?" Logan couldn't help snorting.

Jean pressed her lips together and didn't say anything.

"So Magneto needs some information that he can only get from a source inside of the mansion," T'Challa interfered.

"From inside of the mansion?" Logan frowned. "Mystique," he gritted his teeth.

"Mystique what?" a female voice came from the entrance. "What is going on? Are we in a state of siege?"

Logan's nostrils flared as he felt the rage building up in him. he balled his fists and made a step towards Mystique but suddenly Jean rushed and stopped before him, placing a hand on his solar plexus. The man looked at her with surprise and fury, but stopped.

"What the hell?" he snarled.

"Logan, don't," she said firmly. "It won't help, we will just lose time."

"What is going on?" Mystique chimed in but was ignored.

"Step away, kid, I'll kill her," Logan bared his teeth.

"No, it won't help," Jean repeated. "We need to calmly weigh every aspect…"

"Calmly?" Logan snapped, "when little kids are abducted?"

He felt another wave of rage and his breath became heavy. His claws went out slowly.

Jean swallowed. Wolverine sensed adrenaline shedding from her, her heartbeat became faster. But her hand was still holding him from stepping forward and she was looking straight at him.

"We will help them, I swear, trust me," she said evenly, though her heartbeat wasn't that even.

Logan bared his teeth again. of course Jean couldn't be a weighty obstacle so he could easily move forward simply throwing her away. But much to his own surprise he didn't. instead he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. a sweet smell, that he immediately recognized as Jean's, filled his nostrils.

"We will help them," the girl repeated calmly.

Logan felt his heartbeat was slowing down along with his breath.

"Okay, kid, I'm calm, you made it," he replied, opening his eyes and looking at Jean.

A smile touched her lips as she took her hand away.

"Okay, what is going on here?" Mystique's voice was rather angry and frustrated.

"The kid's just saved your life," Logan replied trough his teeth. "Though it could cost her her own."

"Oh really? Thank you, _Jean_," Mystique replied venomously and looked at the girl.

"What d'you mean 'it could cost me my own'?" Jean ignored her and looked at Logan. "You wouldn't kill me, would you?"

"You never know," Mystique replied for him. "When it comes to the beast inside of Logan anything can happen. Now you stopped it, which is rather surprising, but normally it can't be stopped until he killed someone…"

"Enough!" Logan snapped. "Where are the kids?"

"Wh-what?" Mystique looked honestly surprised. "What kids?"

"You helped Magneto kidnap them, where are they now?" the man stepped towards her.

"Logan, I didn't do anything you said," Mystique snapped. "And I don't understand anything either!"

"Six kids from the mansion are missing and we suspect they've been abducted by Magneto," T'Challa chimed in unexpectedly.

"And you would be-" Mystique looked at the man.

"My name is T'Challa, I'm the new teacher here."

"Black Panther?" the woman raised her eyebrow. "Heard of you. And I'm-"

"-Mystique," T'Challa nodded. "It's hard to find someone who hasn't heard of _you_."

"And if you're done exchanging compliments here," Logan snapped, "let's get to the point. Where are the kids?"

"Are you deaf? Or dumb?" Mystique bared her teeth. "I have nothing to do with it!"

"Then how did Magneto find which kids to take and when, huh?"

"Why d'you think it was Magneto in the first place?" Mystique's eyes narrowed. "Maybe they're just… well… gone? Decided they're over this place?"

"That's impossible," Jean shook her head. "Security system hasn't detected any breaches so we suppose it was Magneto's teleport-"

"Azazel," Mystique nodded. "Okay, fine, I understand why you're so pissed," she looked at Logan, "but I have nothing to do with it."

"And we should believe you why?" Wolverine crossed his arms.

"I don't care whether you believe me or not," the woman rolled her eyes. "I know I haven't done anything and that's enough for me."

Logan looked at her, considering. she was telling the truth, he was somehow sure. Maybe it was that she wasn't convincing them desperately, bringing up arguments in her support. She was just calmly stating the fact and that made her words look trustworthy.

"Okay, let say it wasn't you…" Logan started.

"Which _wasn't_," Mystique huffed.

"Then who? Do we have a traitor here?" Logan looked at T'Challa. "Hey, new guy, got anything to say?"

"Pardon me?" the other man frowned.

"Logan, are you nuts?" Jean exclaimed. "Seriously?"

"Why not, kid?" the man gave her a look. "he shows up and the next day kids are abducted…"

"T'Challa has nothing to do with it," Jean said confidently.

"Why, huh? Just because you're falling for him doesn't mean…"

"F-falling?" the girl's eyebrows went up. "I'm not fa-…"

She was interrupted by Mystique's laughter.

"Sorry, sorry, just couldn't help it," she said when the other three looked at her misunderstanding.

"Logan, I assure you this case has nothing to do with me," T'Challa spoke. "I would never do that to Ororo…"

"Never do what?" Storm's voice came from the doors and she entered the lab accompanied by Pete.

"Never mind," Logan huffed.

"Found anything?" Ororo looked at Jean and T'Challa.

"No breaches were detected by the security system so we suppose a teleport is behind it," T'Challa looked at Storm.

"Which brings us to the conclusion in could be Magneto who did this," Jean added. "Well, not himself, but a teleport, Azazel."

"And we also think that someone from the inside keeps Magneto posted on what's going on in here so that Azazel could find the right kid and the right place to grab him," Logan finished.

Ororo's eyes were filling with worry as they were saying all that and by the time Logan finished she looked close to tears.

"So," she took a deep breath that had a sob in it, "Magneto has started his thing then…"

"Ororo, don't panic, we'll find the kids," T'Challa looked at the woman comfortingly.

"Maybe you even know how, huh, genius?" Logan huffed. "Without Chuck we can't track them with Cerebro so…"

"I think there might be a way," Jean chimed in.

Everyone looked at her.

"There is one girl, Marlene Schwarz," Jean continued, "she's eight, a student here…"

"That German girl?" Storm frowned. "But I thought she's… well… not that strong?"

"What are the girl's powers?" T'Challa asked Storm.

"I'd say it's rather a _weakness_," the woman shook her head. "She needs radiation to survive. Electro-magnetic radiation, to be exact. So she needs to be around mutants…"

"Why?" Logan frowned misunderstanding.

"Mutants exert electro-magnetic radiation," T'Challa replied for Storm. "And the stronger the mutant is, the stronger is the radiation. So this girl consumes the radiation?"

"Not exactly. She just needs it to live, like, well, air. But she can't do anything with it, use it or something… she just will die if she doesn't have this radiation around for a while. It was Kurt who brought her here…"

"The Nightcrawler?" Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. He knew the girl's problem and he asked Professor to let her stay. The Professor had said she is an example of a mutation that is not beneficial for the carrier. Her powers, if you can call it so, are too weird, I'd say… and weak at the same time."

"Never underestimate a mutant with weak and weird powers," Jean huffed suddenly. "He can surprise you one day… Pete, could you bring the girl here? Marlene Schwarz. She's eight, pale, short brown hair…"

"Alright," Colossus nodded and left the lab.

"Nice way using Pete as your page, princess," Logan snorted.

"Why d'you need this girl?" Storm asked Jean after giving Logan a look.

"Well, when I read her profile in the database…." Jean started but suddenly looked at Mystique. "What're you doing?"

"… and speaking of the database…" the woman murmured and headed towards the computers.

"Jean?" Ororo chimed in.

"Oh, uh… well, I read the profile and decided to look if I can do something to the girl. I mean, she _does_ suffer, you know, even in here. She needs this radiation always and she needs more every day so it's getting harder and harder for her… so I checked her DNA and analyzed the connections between adenine and… okay, that's not important… well, I changed her DNA a bit and…"

"You changed her DNA?" Wolverine interrupted. "Without saying anybody?"

"Why should I say anybody?" the girl frowned misunderstanding.

"Honestly? You don't understand?" Logan raised an eyebrow. "It's dangerous!"

"What's dangerous?" Jean still wasn't getting it. "I was completely aware of what I'm dong and…"

"It's dangerous when you start messing with mutant's powers, kid," the man shook his head. "Trust me. Even Chuck couldn't foresee al the consequences…"

Logan noticed Storm flinched at these words.

"What consequences, Logan?" Jean shrugged. "I changed the positions of couple of molecules to help the girl. Just corrected the nature, if you can say so," she huffed.

"Corrected the nature?" Wolverine raised an eyebrow. "It's not enough playing super-fragile princess now, now you want to play God for a while?"

Everyone was silent for a while. Logan saw Jean gritting her teeth.

"I've never played a super-fragile princess and never wanted to play God," the girl replied very evenly, but the effort showed.

She took a deep breath.

"My point was," Jean continued, not looking at Logan anymore, "now that she doesn't have to focus on that negative side of her powers Marlene showed some other abilities. For example, she is highly sensitive to the mutant radiation and to its amount. We've been working on her powers and… well… she can detect radiation when its amount is significant."

"Detect as in…?" T'Challa frowned.

"As in even from the distance," Jean looked at him meaningfully.

"Okay, and?" Logan raised an eyebrow.

"I think what Jean means is the girl could detect the kids by their mutant radiation as they are strong mutants," T'Challa replied.

"Yup," Jean flashed a smile at him. "Plus if there are other mutants who guard the kids the total radiation is bigger-"

"… the chances are bigger as well," T'Challa finished.

"Yup," the girl smiled at him again.

Logan couldn't help rolling his eyes and stifled a growl.

"Will you please stop speaking like you're reading each other minds? That's freaky you know."

"Well great minds think alike," Jean murmured quietly but Logan still heard her.

"Speaking of great minds," Mystique chimed in suddenly. "I found the way Magneto got the information… if it was him, of course…"

"And how?" Storm frowned.

"Your database was cracked," Mystique replied shortly.

"Database?"

"Yes, the one Charles started… someone cracked it and got all information they wanted. The database is not secured enough I'd say."

Everyone remained silent for a while.

"Jean," Storm asked in a suddenly high voice, "did you upload any information about you and your powers in that database?"

"'Course not," the girl shrugged, "why would I?"

Ororo exhaled. "Good. I think the last one to update the database was Je- uh," she trailed off.

"Jean Grey?" Mystique finished for her and Logan could swear he could see a pleased smirk on her face.

"Uh-yes," Storm nodded shortly.

"Okay, I admit it, you're right not trusting online databases," T'Challa raised his hands and smiled at Jean.

"Yay me," she chuckled.

"And why would that be so wrong?" Logan snorted.

"Magneto still doesn't know about Jean and her powers and that's our advantage," Ororo replied. "The only one, I'd say."

"Oh, great, why won't we just canonize the kid?" Wolverine couldn't help it.

"Technically he doesn't know about Mystique and T'Challa too," Jean said not looking at him, "so don't worry, it's too early for that."

"Oh, T'Challa is our advantage too?" Logan continued. "As if one lab geek wasn't enough. Sides, a new physics professor is definitely a lethal weapon…"

"Logan stop it," Ororo hissed. "Seriously."

"And if I can say I'm not only a 'lab geek' and a physics professor," T'Challa's voice showed tension.

"Really? What else then?"

"Here we are, Jean," Pete seemed to stop the fight when he entered the lab accompanied by a little girl that seemed confused.

"Hello," she murmured shyly.

"Hi, Marlene," Jean smiled as she approached the girl. "We need your help, for that you'll have to use your powers…. that we've practiced, remember?" she sat down near the girl.

"I-I'm ready," Marlene nodded.

"Good," Jean smiled again. "Listen… six kids are missing, we think they are abducted by one bad man and held together. We want you to try find them. Will you?"

"Of course," Marlene replied quietly and nodded again.

"Good," Ororo smiled, "then let's take Marlene to the X-Jet and fly across…"

"Uh, there's no need actually," Jean interrupted. "We can do this right here…"

"You mean?"

"Marlene has enhanced orientation," the girl replied, taking out a big map from one of the shelves.

"Enhanced?" Logan asked.

"Yes, that was another molecule I changed and kill me for that," Jean snapped angrily and looked at him.

The man didn't say anything.

Jean meanwhile reached Marlene with this map and grabbed some pins from her desk. "Here you go. I think you should start from the States first."

Marlene unfolded the map; put in on the floor and sat down beside it. Everyone stood around her. The girl took a first pin and stick it into the map.

"It's the mansion," Jean whispered. "The biggest radiation."

No one responded. They all were eyeing Marlene. The girl was meanwhile moving her hand with another pin over the map. And stick it in another spot. Then grabbed one more and stick it too.

"That's all in the US," Marlene looked at Jean.

"Thank you," the red-head smiled.

"So now we have to check these two places?" Logan looked at Jean. "Well that's nothing, we can make it…"

"May I say something?" Marlene asked quietly.

"Sure," Jean sat down beside her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"This," she pointed to the third spot, "is the radiation of two mutants… it's strong, but only two. And this," she pointed to the second spot, "is the radiation of more mutants, each of them is weaker but together it's still strong… sorry, but I can't say how many mutants there are exactly," Marlene looked at Jean apologetically, "but it's more than seven and always changing… sorry," she said again, very quietly.

"Hey, Marlene, you did everything amazing, don't apologize," Jean smiled at her. "Really. You've been practicing, it's good!"

"When the number's changing it means they have a-" T'Challa started.

"-teleport there," Jean looked up at them and nodded.

Logan rolled his eyes.

"Marlene, thank you," Ororo smiled at the little girl. "You've helped us a lot. Pete, please take Marlene back to the gym."

"What makes you so sure this _is_ the place?" Mystique crossed her arms when Pete and Marlene left.

"You have any other ideas?" Jean stood up.

"Well it was too easy, you know. And what if they're not in States? And what if that's not Magneto in the first place?"

"We need to check the place anyways," T'Challa interfered. "Plus I'd check that place with two strong mutants as well…"

"Not now," Storm shook her head. "But you're right, we need to check this place. I'll go gather the X-Team. T'Challa…"

"I'll go with you," T'Challa looked at her.

"Thank you," the woman smiled.

"Really?" Logan huffed, but Ororo gave him a look and he decided to shut up. At least for a while.

"I'm coming too," Mystique interfered.

"No you're not," Logan shook her head.

"What?"

"That's too risky. What if Magneto's not there? Or if that's some trap?"

"Aw, you care about me?" the woman made a touched face. "I understood it when you came to my room yesterday in the evening…"

"Huh?" Logan's eyebrows went up. "You nuts?"

He heard T'Challa chuckled slightly and Logan looked at him venomously. He also noticed Jean was staring at him with strange expression on her face. "What?" he snapped. The girl looked away immediately.

"And you shut up," Logan turned to Mystique. There was a wry grin on her face. "I came to your room to make sure you're there and not planning anything, so get your hopes down. If you come with us now Magneto can see you and we will lose another advantage, so as I've said you stay here and that's final. And so will you," he looked at Jean.

"Huh? Why that?" the girl frowned.

"Because you're not ready. Plus for the same reason Mystique's not coming."

"You can forbid anything you want to this girl but you can't forbid anything to me," Mystique snarled.

"You said you will work with us as a team," Logan snapped. "So you stick to that. You know by making you stay here we take a risk. You are the only mature mutant that will stay here…"

"Excuse me?" Jean chimed in. "The _only_ mature mutant?"

"So you're responsible if anything happens to them, understood?" Logan replied ignoring Jean. "I'll find you anywhere..."

"Sounds promising," Mystique interrupted, smirking again. "I'll wait up for that."

"Sure, why wouldn't you," Jean huffed.

"And don't kill each other," Logan snorted.

**Reviews! Please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys. You have no idea how sorry I am for not updating for THAT long =(((( in fact, I wouldn't even continue reading the story if I was the reared… I had the WORST writer's block I have even experienced, I just suck at describing action scenes (you will see in now =/ ) so I had no idea how to write it. but now the hard part is done so I hope it will be a faster.**

**So read, hope you will like it (despite all the above), and please review!**

"So, we know where we're going, huh?" Logan asked loudly as he sat down behind Storm who was starting the X-Jet's engines. Bobby was sitting beside her, checking some equipment.

"Sure," Ororo replied not looking back. "Mystique sent all coordinates to the Jet computer."

"Mystique?" Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, my dear, I may be far away from you but I'll always be around," Mystique's voice came from nowhere and the man winced, looking around.

"What the?..." he frowned and then realized it came from an earphone in his ear. "Mystique, what the hell are you doing there?"

"You mean in your head?" it was almost visible that she smirked. "Oh, I'm always in there, right? Now the only difference is that my voice is in there as well…"

"Excuse me if I'm interrupting something," it was Jean's voice that interfered and it sounded rather irritated. "But maybe you should hurry, 'cuz Marlene's saying the amount of radiation there is changing…"

"Yes, we shouldn't forget Azazel can take them away any minute," T'Challa, who was sitting on the other side of the aisle from Logan, nodded in agreement.

"Okay, prepare for take-off," Bobby announced loudly.

Logan had to admit Iceman was a good pilot. His way of piloting was smoother than all he knew so for once Logan didn't long for landing.

"Where are we flying to then?" T'Challa asked when they were already in the air.

"53 North…", Storm started but Jean interrupted.

"If I understood T'Challa correctly…"

"Which of course you did," Logan snorted.

"Then you're going to the US army base near Canadian border," the girl finished ignoring Logan.

"Army base?" Kitty exclaimed. "How could Magneto get into an army base?"

"People there might as well not even know Magneto's in there," Logan huffed. "Teleporting, remember? And that only means we'll have it hard way… People and cameras everywhere."

"Don't kill any humans, understood? And don't kill anyone except Magneto," Ororo said loudly to no one in particular but Logan felt she said that to him.

"Yeah, and I'm a monster normally, huh?" he asked irritated.

"Not a monster but a beast," Mystique interfered. Logan frowned again. "Now seriously," Mystique continued, "I'll try to break into their security system and see what's going on there."

"Be careful," Logan said swiftly. And immediately regretted that.

"Aw, you worry about me," the woman replied in a fake-sweet voice.

"What I meant is," Logan rushed to speak when he noticed all interns are staring at him with wide eyes, "don't do something that will let them know they're being watched."

Mystique huffed but didn't respond. They were flying in silence for a while and then she spoke again.

"Done. And no-one noticed… wow, now _this_ is interesting…" she sounded pleased.

"What's that?"

"What will I get for helping you?" Mystique mocked.

"Get a cookie from a shelf," Logan couldn't help it.

"Well I'd rather talk to you about my award in private. Tonight when you come back," Mystique was definitely smiling. Logan almost groaned. "Now seriously, consider yourselves lucky. I found tunnels under the base… suppose you can come in there. Now didn't I deserve a dessert? I prefer something sweet… Logan, will you..."

"Guys get a room, literally," Jean's angry voice chimed in. "And Mystique, shut up and get that map on the screen!" she ended almost shouting.

"Hey, kid, easy there," Wolverine huffed.

"Well easy for _you_ to say, you're far away from this insane woman!"

"Unfortunately," Mystique didn't stop.

"Okay everyone shut up!" Storm snapped loudly. "Mystique, get every data on those tunnels and save your words for Logan until we come back!"

"'Ro what the hell are you…" Logan started angrily.

"You shut up too," Ororo snapped. Logan gave her a look but didn't reply.

"Alright then…" Mystique spoke after a while, "I have access to camera images… and…there aren't any cams in those underground tunnels. That can mean these tunnels are abandoned. So I suppose you can come through."

"What if that's a trap?" T'Challa asked.

"Mystique, are there any other ways to get inside?" Ororo chimed in.

"Unnoticed – I doubt there is. For you, I mean," Mystique huffed. "I'd get there easily just like I did couple of years ago at the Alkali Lake…"

"But you're not here," Logan interrupted matter-of-factly.

"Would you want me to be?"

The man rolled his eyes and didn't respond. To be honest, he couldn't help admitting things would've been easier with Mystique here, but at the same time it wasn't the right time to play all their cards yet. Plus that woman was pissing him off even being miles away. He didn't even want to think what'd happen if she was here.

"What makes you so sure the tunnels are abandoned? It's a military base after all, they shouldn't leave anything unsecured… how did you even find those tunnels?" T'Challa crossed his arms.

"I found an old map in their database. I think these tunnels might be barricaded or something so they can't be used in case of break-in. by humans, I mean," Mystique's voice showed her smirk.

"I can get through," Kitty chimed in. "And take someone with me…"

"I'll go," Logan interfered.

"Kitty will let all of you in," Jean spoke.

"What?" Kitty frowned. "Jean, I… I can't… my powers are enough for two more persons maximum, I've tried…"

"But you can use your powers on the door," Jean interrupted.

"On the wall?" Kitty frowned. "What d'you mean?"

"Well technically if you can make people walk through walls, it can work another way 'round, right? So Kitty will touch the wall and you'll all walk trough…"

"Jean, I'm not sure I can make it…" Kitty shook her head. "I can't."

"Kitty, trust me, your powers are enough for that, I'm sure."

"Jean, what if Kitty's powers are only working with living organisms?" Storm interfered.

"No, not only," T'Challa chimed in. "Technically when Kitty walks through walls her clothes are affected by her powers too… and I'd trust Jean with everything when it comes to questions of genetics."

"Thanks, T'Challa," Jean was definitely smiling. "So Kitty, now it's not only my word. You can make it, _we're_ sure."

Kitty shook her head but didn't respond.

"Anyways," Mystique spoke, "I'm sending you the coordinates of a safe landing place…"

"Wait, we're forgetting the main thing," Logan interfered. "Did you find the kids?"

"Nope, I can't see them on any camera. Which may mean they're not here," Mystique replied evenly. "Are we even sure it's the right place?"

"_I_ am sure," Jean replied coldly. "Maybe you should look better?"

"I'm not blind," Mystique snarled. "Kids aren't at any camera."

"Well maybe they're underground?" T'Challa chimed in.

"Underground?"

"Yes, in those tunnels. That would make sense because otherwise Magneto won't be able to hide them from humans…"

"So what? he would simply kill these humans then," Logan huffed.

"But he didn't. Which means he has plans for this base," the other man replied.

"Plans?" Ororo frowned.

"Well, it's a perfect hiding place, right? A military base in the mountains, Government would never search mutants there – practically before their own nose."

"So what stops Magneto from killing all guards there and have the base all for himself?"

"Well as far as I know," Jean chimed in unexpectedly, "Government always controls military bases which includes repetitive reporting and communication. So…"

"How do you know how it rolls at military bases?" Logan raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Oh well," no one could see her but the girl was obviously smiling, "met a US officer when I was on my vacation in Egypt… mmm… where was I?"

"Obviously back in bed with that officer," Wolverine snorted. To be honest, he didn't expect an answer like that.

"Whatever," Jean huffed. "What I meant is that if the Commending Officer of the base doesn't report for a while, Government may suspect something and send more people here…"

"Then Magneto will kill more people," Logan huffed. "Not a problem for him."

"Look, stop looking at it this way, okay?" Jean's voice sounded irritated. "If that's the case, Magneto could have already simply show up in the mansion and kill us all, and then kill all other mutants and everyone else he wants to kill. And if he still didn't do that it means he's up to something different. So he doesn't want to make his intentions official _yet._ And he would avoid unnecessary drama."

"This means we should avoid drama too," Ororo interfered. "We get in, find kids and then get out, quietly. Understood?"

"I'm afraid it's not that simple," Mystique said shortly. "Don't forget about other mutants, they may guard the kids. If not Magneto himself."

"Alright in that case we do what 'Ro said plus we kill Magneto," Logan huffed. "If the bastard is around, that'd be even better, we finish this fast."

"You can't go after him, Logan," Jean interfered. "It'll be too easy for him."

"Thanks for reminding," Wolverine bared his teeth.

"I think we keep missing an important thing," T'Challa spoke evenly like ever. "Why did he do that in the first place? Abducted the kids?"

"I think I might have an idea, but later about that, because you guys are already there…"

"Guys, prepare for landing," Bobby said.

The landing was just as smooth as the whole flight and Logan couldn't help thanking Storm for teaching Bobby and making him the pilot.

"The entrance into the tunnel is fifty-seven feet north," Mystique reported. "I can't tell you how it looks like but hopefully you'll work this one out."

They got out of the jet and all Logan could see was white snow, pine trees and mountains.

"Alright, where's north?" he asked.

"This way," Storm headed left. "Well… has to be here," she said after a while.

They all looked around but all they could see was just the same landscape as everywhere – rocks, snow, pine trees…

"What's this?" T'Challa said loudly and came up to one of the stones. "Guys, it's here," he shook snow off.

They all came up and saw a metal manhole at a size of human's height. It looked so old like it almost grew into the stone. T'Challa tried to open it but failed.

"Doesn't look like anyone has opened it for a while… Pete?" he looked at the guy.

Colossus stepped forward and tried to open it too but nothing happened.

"Kitty, will you try to let us in?" Ororo looked at the girl.

The girl took a deep breath and bit her lip. "I don't know," she whispered.

"Kitty, listen," Jean interfered. "Just touch the manhole and do what you always do, let the others in, walk through and only then take the hand away, understood?"

"Yes," the girl nodded shortly.

"You can make it, I'm sure," Jean repeated.

Kitty bit her lip considering as the others were watching her intently.

"Alright," she nodded finally. "I'll try."

"Good," Ororo smiled.

"Wait, what if these tunnels are completely abandoned?" Bobby chimed in. "Like, what if they're barricated and it will all be useless? Or what if Magneto's waiting for us there?"

"I'll go first," Logan replied. "If I don't yell "that's a trap!" or something, then you all go. and if Magneto's waiting… well, we should take the risk."

"I really don't think Magneto's waiting for us now," Mystique replied. "Unless he has some new mutants whose powers enable them to know we're coming… but Logan's right, we should take the risk."

"Kitty, you ready?" Logan looked at the girl.

She took a deep breath, she looked unsure.

"Kitty, you can make it," Jean chimed in. "Trust me"

Kitty nodded. "Logan, you first? Hold your breath and go!" she commanded. Logan looked at the others and made a step. He felt like he's walking through a jelly and the sensation wasn't pleasant. But after another step it ended.

He took a deep convulsive breath and looked around. As a matter of fact, he could as well not do that because it was completely dark around. Wolverine's nostrils flared. He used the acutest sensor he has to detect any danger but seemingly there was none.

Logan contemplated for about a minute and soon T'Challa stepped in, Logan could only distinguish him by the smell.

"Well it's dark," T'Challa commented and soon a small flame from a flicker lightened the room.

"You smoke?" Wolverine asked indifferently.

The other man huffed but didn't respond.

"Alright then, everyone in here?" Storm asked when Kitty joined the rest of them.

"I-I did it!" the girl exclaimed happily. "Jean, I did it!"

"I knew you can," Jean's voice sounded pleased.

"Okay, now back to Earth," Mystique interfered. "Now you have to look for a black cat in a black room…"

"Nice words for describing being underground with just one flicker," Logan snorted.

"Do you see a passage before you?" Jean asked.

"Before – as in where?"

"I can see it," Pete interfered.

"Alright, go there. It's the only way so far anyways."

"Fine, I'll go first," T'Challa headed there and the others followed.

After couple of minutes Logan frowned. "Stop," he commanded.

"What's wrong?"

"Wait here," Logan made couple of steps ahead and smirked. "I think the kids might really be here," he noticed light of flame coming from another passage. "I guess our old friend Pyro has been here."

The others followed Logan and soon they were in the passage that was lit by flames of torches hanging on the walls. These torches looked out of place – they looked new and most importantly, they were made of metal.

"…and maybe not only Pyro," Logan finished quietly.

"Alright then, follow those torches… I can see some rooms on the map before you so kids might be in one of them…" Mystique commanded.

"And which way now?" Storm asked when they reached a crossing – one passage went ahead and two others went right and left. They were all illuminated with torches.

"Have no idea. On this map I can only see you and the space itself… so I suggest you split," Mystique replied.

"Alright then…" Logan started. "Bobby, Warren, Storm – you go ahead, T'Challa, Kitty and Pete will go right and I'll go left…"

"Alone? It's dangerous," Jean interrupted.

Wolverine rolled his eyes. "Forgot to ask your opinion."

"Logan, she's right," Ororo chimed in.

"Ro, we have you, a physics teacher and four kids here. The one I can be sure about is you," the man replied. "So do as I said and keep each other safe. And I'll take care of myself."

No one replied and Storm shook her head.

"Okay, as you say," she sighed. "Just don't kill anyone."

"Worrying about that is more appropriate then worrying about me," Logan huffed.

"Way to go, kid," the man spoke after about five minutes of walking in complete silence and meeting no one. "Really dangerous way."

Jean didn't reply, instead, Mystique did.

"What, desperate to kick some asses?"

"Bored," the man said swiftly.

"Oh, now you regret you didn't take me… you were never bored when I was around," the woman mocked.

Logan rolled his eyes. "I prefer boredom…" he wanted to continue but something disturbed him. He stopped and wrinkled his nose.

"Really? Who are you trying to deceive?" Mystique's voice distracted him and a second later he realized it was a mistake.

All of a sudden a silhouette appeared before them and it looked like it was made of pure golden light. But soon enough it turned into a normally-looking woman, a brunette, dressed in black leather. She smirked, pressed her palms together and then swiftly parted them.

At that very second Logan was blinded. The light that came from the woman's palms was brighter than he's ever seen.

Wolverine bent down, pressing fingers to his eyes, and couldn't fight a growl.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Mystique asked worriedly. "Logan?"

"Wolverine," an unknown female voice chimed in. "Heard a lot about you… didn't think you'll be so easy to catch…"

Suddenly a wave of pain went through his right arm and he screamed. It was like his arm was burned from the shoulder. But at the same time he still couldn't open his eyes, like they were burned too.

"Logan, what…?" Jean's panicked voice echoed in his head. There were other voices then but they mixed into a muddle.

"Yeah, Wolverine, scream," the woman snarled. "Call the others and I'll kill you all…"

Another portion of pain hit Logan, now it was his left leg. It felt like someone pressed a hot poker to his knee. He fell on his knees and couldn't help screaming again.

"Scream," the woman snarled again and Logan was expecting another portion of pain but instead a male voice chimed in.

"Logan, you alright?"

Wolverine recognized Pete.

"Pete, how's he?" again it was Jean's worried voice in Logan's ear.

"He's hurt, but alive," it was Kitty who replied and Logan felt he's being lifted up.

"Logan, d'you hear me? Logan!" Jean almost screamed.

"I'm fine, fine," Wolverine murmured barely hearable.

Jean exhaled loudly.

"What was that?" Ororo interfered. "Is everything alright?"

"It was a mutant," Kitty replied.

"What are her powers that she managed to get near Logan unnoticed?" it was Storm again.

Wolverine groaned. He still couldn't open his eyes and felt more useless and vulnerable than ever.

"I distracted him," Mystique replied after a second. "Wolverine, I'm… I'm sorry, didn't mean to."

"S'okay," the man managed to speak mostly because of the shock – he has never heard Mystique apologizing before.

"Looks like she did something to his eyes," Kitty interfered. "Logan, are you alright? Can you open your eyes?"

Wolverine was trying that for a while and now he finally managed to do that. His eyes still hurt but he wasn't blind and that was reassuring. He looked down and saw a woman lying on the floor. She was unconscious.

"I'm fine," he nodded to Colossus and Kitty, who were looking at him attentively. "Thanks, guys…" Logan huffed.

"That's nothing," the girl smiled with a corner of his mouth. "Let's get out of here, we made a lot of noise…"

"Pete, wait," Jean interfered. "Can you take a sample of her DNA? Like a lock of her hair ir something?"

"Al-right…" the guy bent down and took a strand of black hair from the woman's head, "done, let's go…"

Wolverine looked down and only now noticed leather of his suit was burned in some places. "Think I will need a new one… anyone found the kids yet?"

"No," Mystique replied.

"Guys, don't split. Stay together," Jean warned. "It's better this way."

"Really?" Logan huffed. "Where's T'Challa by the way?"

"We separated," Kitty answered. "Minutes before Jean said you're in trouble…"

"Kid, how did you let your dear lab nerd walk alone? Not worried about him, are you?" Logan huffed.

"T'Challa can take care of himself," Jean replied coldly.

"He can? And I can't, huh?"

"Are you really gonna continue that after Pete and Kitty saved your ass?" the girl replied almost rudely.

"Where now?" Kitty interfered as they reached the next crossing.

"Let's go here," Logan went straight forward and the others followed.

Soon enough Logan heard sounds of footsteps and quiet talks. He raised his hand and the two behind him stopped.

"Where the fuck is Pyro?" Logan heard one of the guys.

"Having fun with his girl, I s'ppose. Somewhere in these corridors," another one huffed. "Can u please stay still? It bugs me."

"Why's he having fun and we hang here? Because he's kissing Magneto's ass?"

"Morgan, cut it…"

The guy continued talking but another sound distracted Logan. He swiftly turned around.

"Get down everybody," he yelled and did the same.

A wave of fire rushed over their bodies. When the smoke disappeared they saw Pyro standing behind them. Logan stood up.

"What have you done to Neela?" the guy shouted angrily. He raised his hands again but then stopped. "I won't kill you. Magneto wouldn't like it."

"Still do only what he tells you?" Bobby's voice came from behind Pyro and the blonde guy smirked in disgust.

"If I kill _you_, Magneto won't mind," Pyro spat and shot a wave of flames in Bobby's direction but Iceman was fast enough to freeze it. Ororo and Warren, who were standing near him, covered their faces.

"Looks like we're late for the party," an unknown voice chimed in.

Logan looked back and saw the two guys he heard earlier. One of them pressed a finger to him temple and closed his eyes. _A telepath… _

"Where are the kids?" Logan looked at Pyro again.

"You're not gonna get them," the guy huffed.

"Oh really," Wolverine bared his teeth.

"Jesus," Ororo whispered.

Logan turned back around and saw a familiar black smoke. Azazel and Magneto were there. Wolverine bared his teeth at that smirk on Magneto's face.

"And here we met again," Magneto smiled. "It is a surprise to me… you came here and thought I wouldn't notice?"

"But you did, huh?"

"It's always good to have both a teleport and a telepath in your team… makes the connection and the travel really fast," the man smirked again.

"Crap," Mystique's voice came from an earphone.

"But I have a question for you actually… how did you find me?" Magneto raised an eyebrow. "I have to admit you did a good job on that one…"

"Like I will tell you," Wolverine snarled.

"Oh you will…" Magneto smirked and raised his hand. A familiar already sensation of numbness filled Logan's body and he was dragged up again. Logan bared his teeth in a helpless anger. "When will you finally realize, that you can't do anything against me, Wolverine? You are trying like a stubborn goat, but can't do _anything_. so go, try to act tough while the rest of you, X-Men, are trying to save their butts… you know," Magneto shook his head, "I feel kind of ashamed for the X-Men team now… my dear friend Charles has tried so hard to make the team strong, but let's face it, Wolverine: without Phoenix and Cyclops the team is miserable and pathetic…" the man sighed demonstratively. "Azazel, Pyro, Morgan! Take care of them!"

Azazel and a tall huge guy, who was standing near Magneto, stepped forward. Azazel took out a foil and the guy closed his eyes and clapped his hands loudly. At that very moment, about a dozen new guys, looking just like Morgan, appeared at his sides. They all had similar dubious smirks on their faces.

With his back, Logan could feel a heat and gleams of flames, obviously started by Pyro.

"So, Logan… what are you gonna do now?" Magneto seemed pleased. "It's all up to you… you say how you found this place, and I let them all stay alive… face it, no one can actually fight in your team… except for you. And you are currently disabled."

"No one will tell you anything, you bastard," Ororo's voice came from behind Logan.

"really? Well you've made your choice… attack!" Magneto yelled, however, still not letting Wolverine go.

"No!" Logan yelled, as he saw Azazel and all the guys, including Morgan, ran towards the rest of X-Men team.

All Logan could hear were sounds of the fight, as he was facing Magneto's side, and the battle was behind him.

"Wanna watch, huh?" Magneto moved his hand, which made Logan hit the wall. The man frowned at the pain, but as now he could see what is going on beneath him.

Bobby was fighting with Pyro, while Angel, Pete and storm were trying to deal with the 'Morgans' and Azazel.

Suddenly a tall figure ran into the middle of the fight. Logan realized it was T'Challa.

T'Challa was fighting easily, sometimes jumping at the walls, sometimes jumping over the opponent. His technique was different from all Logan has seen in his life. Logan could even admit he was impressed.

"Kitty, Storm!" Jean's voice appeared in his earphone. "While T'Challa is distracting them…" the rest Logan couldn't hear, and some things he couldn't see now as well, because fog appeared out of nowhere right in the passage.

"What is that?" Magneto yelled suddenly at Logan. "What is that?" he moved his hand again and Logan hit the opposite wall.

"Our pathetic team!" Wolverine huffed, after that Magneto threw him over a wall once more.

Logan felt his insides were turning round and he groaned.

"Let him go!" a male voice chimed in.

The fog disappeared and Logan looked down. Morgan was now without his doubles and was lying on the floor, unconscious. Pyro was lying nearby, without any signs of life as well. The rest of the X-Men team were nowhere to be seen, except for T'Challa, who was standing feet away from Magneto, his left arm securely locked around Azazel's red neck, and T'Challa's right arm was pressing some think stick, about ten inches long, to the teleport's neck. The stick looked like it was made of bright blue ice. Azazel was struggling, but the other mutant was holding him tightly.

"Magneto, you let Logan go, or I will kill Azazel," T'Challa said calmly. "Oh, and I wouldn't trust that telepath guy you have… poor boy looks like he's a bout to wet his pants."

Logan, too, could smell fear coming from a young guy, standing behind Magneto.

Magneto himself, meanwhile, looked furious and frustrated. He was staring at Azazel, breathing heavily, and his hand was still holding Logan in the air.

"Don't look at Azazel like that, Magneto," T'Challa spoke again. "Of course he understands he should better disappear now and take you with him after a second… the problem is he can't."

Magneto frowned.

"You see this thing in my hand?" T'Challa nodded towards the blue-ice stick. "It wouldn't let Azazel use his teleport powers."

"What is it?" Magneto asked, fury showed in every sound.

"Oh, it doesn't have a name yet… but I can say this substance doesn't exist in the nature and is, technically, an antidote for teleporting… blocks x-gene of a teleport, which is the same in the DNA of every mutant with abilities like that. So Azazel won't go anywhere and I may easily kill him now…"

"Black Panther!" Magneto exclaimed and huffed. "Should've recognized you sooner… with all problems back home, you still find time to come here and clear someone else's mess?"

T'Challa's nostrils flared. "Magneto, let Wolverine go. and I will let Azazel live… deal?"

"I want the substance too!"

"You wish," T'Challa snorted.

"Don't you want the kids?"

"The kids? We already took them… haven't you noticed?" Black Panther raised an eyebrow sarcastically.

Magneto frowned. "What?"

"Yes, the kids are already in the jet, I suppose. Kitty let them all out of here while we here were fighting…so you have nothing interesting for us anymore… you still wanna bargain? Or maybe you let Logan go, I let Azazel go, you disappear and then we leave?"

"What the hell are you doing?" Logan yelled. "You can't let him go!"

"Makes sense…" Magneto shook his head. "Why are you letting me go?"

"Because I don't see a way to kill you now," T'Challa replied calmly. "Of course it will happen sooner or later, but not now… so? What should we do?"

Magneto looked up at Logan and then back at T'Challa. "Why are you so sure I will do as you want? What if I try to kill you a minute after you start running to your jet?"

"You see this substance? The one you want so much?" T'Challa nodded at the stick in his arm again. "It can control your teleport… there hasn't been anything like this before… what makes you think we don't have anything else? something that can control you? Your powers?"

"You said you can't kill me?"

"Can't kill and can control are different things, Magneto."

"Where did you get that substance? You said it doesn't exist in the nature… where the hell did you get that?"

T'Challa huffed. "Basically from the same source that let us find you here…"

_What the hell? Why is he speaking too much?_

"… so you see, I wouldn't call the X-Team pathetic yet. So?"

Magneto was hesitating for some time.

"I let Azazel go, he grabs you and you both disappear. You try to do something else – the repercussions for you and your precious powers will be fatal. Deal?"

"Deal!" Magneto spat. "Azazel do as he said!"

"Ok, Azazel you heard him? your boss agreed. So don't do anything stupid," with that T'Challa let go of Azazel. At that very second he disappeared and appeared near Magneto. After one more second, the both men vanished in black smoke and Logan fell down onto the floor.

"Hey, you okay?" T'Challa rushed up to him.

"What the hell was that?" Logan asked angrily, standing up and ignoring T'Challas stretched hand. "Why did you let him go?"

"Not now, Logan, we need to run. He might still come back."

With that Black Panther turned around and ran into the passage they all came from.

"hey, I thought you have something that can control Magneto?" Logan asked as he started to run too.

The other man didn't answer.

When they climbed into the jet, everyone else was already there, including the kids they. They all looked scared, but without visible injuries.

"Finally!" Ororo exclaimed. "You guys alright?"

"Yes," T'Challa nodded. "Bobby, let's get out of here!"

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Thank God you are here!" Jean was the first one they saw as they stepped out of the jet in the hangar. "You feel okay? Did they hurt you there?" she asked as some kids rushed to hug her.

"Kitty, go tell Rogue they may all leave the gym," Ororo looked at the girl. "I think we are all safe now…"

"I wouldn't be that sure since Magneto is still alive," Logan huffed. "When there was a perfect chance to kill him and finish this…"

Logan, T'Challa, Storm and Jean were in the passage that led to the lab. The others were upstairs, helping the kids.

"Perfect chance?" T'Challa stopped and looked at the other man. "What chance? With you flying in the mid-air, yes, the chance was great… maybe you had some lethal plastic bullets and a plastic gun in your pocket? Should have used it then…"

"What to you mean? that I screwed it all up?" Logan stopped too and glared at T'Challa.

"I mean it is necessary to define objectives. Today we didn't go there to kill Magneto but to save the kids, which we did. When we will go to kill him – we will be prepared better."

"I thought you have millions of weird 'toys' in your pockets that can control every mutant," Logan snorted.

"I was bluffing," T'Challa replied simply. "And not very good, actually… if Magneto could analyze all my words, he would laugh and kill me. what helped us is that we controlled Azazel, and Magneto definitely used to think it's impossible…"

"So did it work?" Jean chimed in and looked at T'Challa.

"Yes," the man replied with a smile and took that stick out of his pocket. "Your idea was nice. As was your creation as well."

"Thank you," Jean smiled taking the stick from his arms. "Need to make something else like that…"

"So it really could control Azazel?" Logan interfered.

"Sure… I don't think he would play along," T'Challa huffed.

Meanwhile they have entered the lab.

"Congratulations, you did fine," Mystique greeted them. "And, Black Panther, thanks for not killing Magneto… that I will do myself."

"Get in line," Logan gritted his teeth.

"T'Challa, do you think Magneto will stay out of the mansion?" Storm asked.

"If I may interfere," Mystique spoke, "I have enhanced the security system, both for the mansion and the computers… I don't think anyone could breach now."

"Plus Magneto now must be really puzzled," T'Challa continued, "that we have found his hideaway and that we have something that can control Azazel… and I have said it's not all we have… so he will be really careful now. He doesn't know the new capacities we have – that was what I was trying to tell him and I think it worked."

"But why did he take them in the first place? To make us angry?" Logan looked at the rest.

"I think he wanted to make the kids work for him," Jean interfered.

"Work?" Logan raised an eyebrow sarcastically.

"Like be in his team," T'Challa replied for the girl. "The X-Men are not the only one who lost people in that fight one year ago… many strong mutants died back then. Magneto is just out of human resources – well, mutant resources – as the X-Men…"

"So he wanted these kids to fight?" Logan asked. "That's stupid…"

"You saw the 'fighters' he had already?" T'Challa looked at him. "Just as kids as the ones he abducted from here – well maybe couple of years older."

"Not like he has much to choose from," Jean added.

"Good he doesn't try to build some device for turning people into mutants… like he did last time," Storm sighed. "Okay then… I guess we all need some rest…"

"And what now?" Mystique interrupted. "Will we just sit and wait what he will do next?"

"You have offers?" Logan looked at her.

"Yes. Use the girl."

"Girl?" Storm frowned.

"The one we used to find the base where they hide. She can track Magneto…"

"He teleports from one place to another, that's too fast," Logan shook his head. "Even Chuck had difficulties finding teleports…"

"Jean, what would you say? Is that possible?" Ororo looked at the red-head.

"I've thought about it… you know, on the one hand, teleports are hard to track… on the other hand, exactly this type of mutation makes the bearer exert more radiation than the other types… this type of mutation generally is really strong…"

"kid, yes or no?" Wolverine interrupted.

"Another aspect is," Jean continued, ignoring the interference. "That Magneto has to have at least several hiding spots that he uses more or less constantly… he needs a team, and eventually, Azazel can't always teleport an army from one spot to another. So with time, we could detect places where higher level of radiation appears more often, and check them…"

"And if Azazel is no the only teleport Magneto has?"

"Then the radiation level will be even higher. Anyway," Jean took a deep breath, "we have to try it… so I will go talk to Marlene, see you guys later…"

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"T'Challa!" Logan called a man that was walking in the passage before him. they have just left the lab, leaving Mystique there to finish improving the computer system.

"Yes?"

"I never thanked you for what you did there…" Wolverine started.

"You mean?"

"Well you did save my life you know… thank you," Logan said swiftly.

"You are welcome," T'Challa nodded.

"So… who taught you to fight like that?"

"I've had many teachers… learned from all of them."

"That shows, I have to admit," Logan huffed. "Well, see you later, I guess."

"Later, Logan."

**Huge thanks to those who read despite the not-update fact!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone (okay, ANYone who's still following)… yep, I am the worst author in the world, and I won't even try to justify my crime of not updating (**_**not that the story is so amazing that not updating is a crime, it's that some people actually ARE reading, and that is what is amazing, THANK YOU!**_**), because there is no reasonable excuse for that **** But still, huge sorry, and I won't even ask for reviews this time – totally didn't deserve them.**

"Logan!"

Wolverine looked at Ororo that was coming his way. "Yes?"

"Hank is here. We need to keep him posted on what's going on here, and he found time to come… will you come see him?"

"Sure," Logan nodded. "Anything with that girl so far?" he asked while they were walking to Storm's office.

"No, not really… but we have only started that couple of days ago, so maybe we still have some chances," the woman sighed. "Hello everyone!"

They have entered the office and Logan saw Hank, Jean and T'Challa there.

"Logan, Ororo!" the Ambassador stood up on his feet. "Doing good?"

"Well, I guess, considering the overall situation, yes, we are," the woman smiled tightly. "You?"

"Fine, fine… so what do we have? Jean and T'Challa already told me about what happened the other day," Hank shook his head. "We need to take care of the kids! We have to protect them, keep them out of this war! This is what Charles has always had as his first priority."

"We are doing our best, Furball," Logan raised an eyebrow. "We are not helpless here as you have maybe understood."

"We are all helpless, Logan," the older man shook his head. "For every strong mutant there can be someone stronger. So we are all in danger… but what we always were sure about is that no one will cross that line, that no one will drag children into this…"

"Did you honestly think Magneto would keep it that way?" Logan frowned. "That man has no principles or moral whatsoever…"

"You are wrong, Logan," Hank replied. "Magneto may not be that respectful to humans, but we have always known he is on our side when it came to protecting mutant kids. He never touched them, never tried to use them… guess Jean and T'Challa are right. Magneto must truly be in some crisis. Just as we are…"

"Well, I wouldn't say we are in that crisis, Hank," Storm smiled with a corner of her mouth.

"And even I have to admit you are right," a female voice interfered.

The Ambassador didn't turn towards the door but his eyes narrowed. He took off his eyeglasses. "Mystique?!"

He turned around and stopped. "What?! are you… are you a mutant again?!"

"You didn't tell him?" Logan looked at Ororo in disbelief.

"I thought you did!"

Mystique huffed. "Surprise-surprise! But you don't seem happy, do you?" she asked mockingly.

"How did this happen?!" Hank looked at the rest of them.

"Well…" Storm started awkwardly, "we have decided we need someone to help us… so…"

"So you decided this 'someone' should be Magneto's oldest friend?" Hank crossed his arms.

"Friend? Please," Logan snorted. "A sidekick, I would say."

Mystique glared at him while the man smirked ironically.

"Would you have disagreed with that?" Storm frowned.

"Disagreed?! I would have said you are insane!" the Ambassador exclaimed.

"Wo-wow-wow, Furball, chill," Logan interfered. "What done is done! Besides, Mystique was kind of helpful the other day…"

"Kind of?" the woman huffed.

"Yeah, especially when distracting Logan and making him an easy prey for that mutant," Jean huffed. These were the first words Logan heard her say today.

Mystique turned her direction. "But you have saved the day, haven't you?" she snarled.

"Ladies, ladies, stop it," Hank had to interfere. "And what are you talking about?"

"Long story," Jean huffed. "Look… Hank, it was good seeing you, but I have a class now…"

"Actually, me too," T'Challa stood up from the chair. "So excuse us," he nodded to Logan, Ororo and Mystique, and he and Jean left the room.

"So," Hank turned to Storm. "Don't you want to explain something to me?"

"Come on, Hank," Mystique huffed. "Aren't you happy to see me again?"

"I'd prefer to see the old you," the Ambassador gave her a look.

"Old me? Oh well…" the woman smirked and at that moment Logan saw her skin changing color. After a second a young pretty blond-haired girl was standing in the middle of the room. She was wearing a mini-skirt and a top that showed her nice body. Only the smirk on her full lips reminded of the Mystique Logan knew.

"What the?..." the man frowned and then looked at Hank. The Ambassador looked shocked. His eyes were wide and lips were pressed together. Maybe Hank would have even turned pale… if that was possible. "Furball? You okay?"

"You okay, Hank?" the girl repeated mockingly.

"I am, _Raven_," the Ambassador replied with a slightly cracked voice. "And I meant the old _human_ you."

The girl's nostrils flared. "My name is _Mystique_," she snarled. "And I'd rather die than turn into a human again."

Hank smirked with a corner of his mouth.

"Okay, guys, what is going on?" Wolverine crossed his arms.

"Look Logan, can you leave us for a minute," Storm replied suddenly.

"Leave?" the man raised an eyebrow.

"Yes please," Storm widened her eyes at him.

"Okay," Logan huffed and shook his head. "Thank you for saving me from drama actually… Furball, t'was nice to see you," he nodded.

"Likewise, Logan."

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

When couple of hours later Logan entered the kitchen, he saw Jean there, taking out cookies from a cupboard. He saw coke and milk on the table near the girl.

"Won't you feel sick after all this?" the man huffed.

Jean winced and the pack fell down on the floor. "Logan, jeez, you scared me!" she exhaled after turning around and looking at him. "Could you not do that again please?"

She bent down to grab the pack.

"I wasn't crawling," Logan huffed. "it's just you were so absorbed by your hunger you obviously didn't notice me."

"Hunger?" Jean frowned. "Ow," she smiled, "it's not for me! We are watching a movie with kids today, about organic chemistry, so I decided to make it more enjoyable for them."

"So that's why they love you so much," the man snorted. "Now it is understandable… I was wondering actually… because kids loving chemistry and physics… weird. Turns out you bribe them with cookies and movies."

The red-head's eyes narrowed. "Really funny, Logan. Science is interesting actually… well how would you know that," she huffed. "And yes, I don't teach physics anymore… T'Challa does. And Math too. And kids love him and his subjects."

"And he feeds them with what? chocolates?"

Jean rolled her eyes and didn't reply. She tried to grab the bottles, cartons and a cookie pack at once, but failed.

Logan watched her silently for a while and then snorted. "Oh come on, _scientist_, that's impossible, you know that."

The girl didn't look at him, but Logan could sense irritation coming from her.

"here, let me help you," he came up and grabbed the bottles and the pack. "You take the cartons."

"Thanks," Jean replied shortly.

"So, how are we doing?" Logan asked when they were already in the passage.

"We?" the girl looked at him misunderstanding.

"I meant the search… how's the girl going? What's her name, uh…"

"Marlene? Ow well, she is okay… doing her best, but we have just started… she has detected several spots with a higher radiation, plus some spots are changing… Now we need to find a system in these changes…"

"How long would it take?" Logan maneuvered not to hit a boy that ran out of the corner as they have just turned right towards class rooms.

"Don't know," Jean shook her head. "I have been doing some research and…"

"Oh well-well… preparing yourselves a nice romantic evening?" Mystique's voice reached them from behind.

Logan noticed Jean narrowed her eyes as she stopped. "Wanna join?" she turned to Mystique.

The other woman huffed. "No thank you, I'm good."

"Miss Jean! Miss Jean!" suddenly a boy ran towards them from behind. Logan frowned – he didn't recall he ever saw the boy, though he never had bad memory.

"Hey, George," Jean smiled at him. "How are you? Feeling okay?"

"Yes, and I actually wanted to thank you again," the boy's smile widened. "I feel so much better now! I can even go out with the rest of the kids! Mr. T'Challa said he will take us to an observatory soon, and I will come too, can you imagine that?!"

Jean's smile widened too. "I'm happy to help you, George, and if you feel any changes, tell me immediately, okay?"

"Yes, thank you… and we are watching the movie already?"

"Yup, get in."

"Who was that boy?" Logan asked when the boy ran away, still smiling. "Is he new?"

"New?" Jean frowned. "No, why?"

"Cuz I don't remember meeting him here…"

"You did, Logan," Mystique chimed in unexpectedly. "Only then his skin was green."

"Green?" Logan frowned and looked back at Jean.

"Ow, well, yeah," the red-head shrugged. "His mutation is determined by…"

"And you helped him how?" the man raised an eyebrow.

"Come on, Logan," Mystique huffed. "Did you really have to ask?"

"You did something to the boy?" Logan looked at Jean intently.

The girl didn't reply and looked away.

"Kid?" Logan repeated.

"Okay yes I did," Jean looked at him. "I changed his DNA a bit and his skin turned normal…"

"Again?!" Logan exclaimed. "Why would you do that?"

"Because I wanted to help him!"

"You don't know where this can lead…"

"Are you gonna teach me about science?" Jean raised an eyebrow sarcastically.

"You can't do that," the man snapped. "You can't just use your powers like that whenever you want!"

"I only wanted to help the boy," Jean snapped back. "He didn't leave the mansion for ages, he couldn't live like that!"

"It's not for you to decide!"

"Logan, it's not a big deal…"

"Not a big deal?!" Logan interrupted. "You call changing someone's DNA 'not a big deal'? Can't you understand, it's nature! Nature that gave us our powers, and interfering in that, even with best intentions, can lead to repercussions so severe you can't even understand! Even the smartest and wisest man I've known screwed it, and turned a powerful mutant into a deadly weapon that almost destroyed the whole city and had to be killed eventually," Logan stopped for a second, taking a deep breath to calm himself down, "so there is no way a twenty-year old kid can decide on it…"

"I'm twenty-three," Jean snapped, though not looking at him.

"Well _that_," Logan huffed, "truly is not a big deal. You can't play God, can't you get it? Which words should I use to make it clear for you?!"

"Everything okay in here?" a male voice interfered.

It was T'Challa, he entered the passage and stopped next to Jean. "Guys?" the man asked again as no one responded.

"Nothing, it's fine," Logan replied.

The other man looked at him for some seconds and then turned back to the red-head. "Jean, I think we're running a bit late, we're supposed to start the film…"

"Oh, yeah, right," the girl snapped back to reality and looked up at T'Challa. "Could you take bottles from Logan?"

"Aren't you gonna answer anything?" Logan looked at the girl intently after he was free from what he was carrying.

"I have a class," the girl wasn't looking at him. "See you later. T'Challa, you coming?..."

After T'Challa and Jean walked away, Logan turned around and saw Mystique – she was smirking and looking at him.

"May I help you?" the man snapped.

"No, I'm good, see you," Mystique's smirk remained in place as she was saying this, then she turned back and walked away, swaying her hips.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Logan!"

The man was heading towards the entrance when he heard a familiar female voice calling. He stopped, looked left and saw Jean.

"Movie over?" he asked lazily.

"Hours ago, it's 11 pm, kids are asleep," the girl waved her hand. She seemed a bit nervous. "You going somewhere?"

"What's your deal?"

"May I go with you?" Jean asked suddenly.

"Excuse me?" the man raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Ow, crap…" Jean blushed. "I meant… uh…"

"Kid?" Logan looked at her intently.

"Look, about earlier today," the red-head looked down. "I wanted to say, you are right about all that, I shouldn't have done it…"

"oh really?" the man chuckled.

"The reason I've been doing all those things, like experiments and stuff, is that…" Jean took a deep breath and now she seemed even more nervous, she was looking down biting her lips.

Logan frowned. "Kid? You okay?"

"I think I'm in love," Jean whispered suddenly.

The man was taken aback. "You are what?!"

"In love," she repeated, still looking down.

"O-kay…" Logan scratched his scalp. "And how does that relate to me?"

"Cuz it's you," the girl looked up at him and she looked close to tears.

"What?!"

"I think I'm in love with you, Logan…"

With that she stepped closer and placed her palm on his cheek. Logan felt Jean's skin was cool and soft, much softer than his, and unexpectedly it felt so good he involuntarily closed his eyes and stopped his breath. Jean's thumb caressed the line of his lower lip, and he heard she stepped closer.

"I love you, Logan… and I know you feel the same…" the girl whispered right into his ear.

Wolverine took a first breath in a while and his eyes immediately opened. "Mystique," he snarled.

At the same moment Jean's face expression changed and a smirk appeared on her lips, seconds later Mystique was standing before him. however, she didn't change her pose and her hand was still on his cheek.

"Using old methods that never work," Logan commented matter-of-factly, looking down at the woman, and not moving either.

"In both cases I was close."

"Not really. You gave me the least reasonable explanation of the quarrel earlier today that one can imagine."

"It didn't look like you were thinking on what I said. You were rather enjoying what I was going…"

"Aren't you going to move away?" the man raised an eyebrow sarcastically.

"No, thank you, I'm good…"

Logan wanted to reply but the sound of the elevator made him turn his head. Its doors opened and Jean stepped out, looking down at some papers in her hands. A second later she looked up and spotted the scene before her.

"Aw… oh…" she was opening and closing her mouth. "I was just…uh…"

"Kid,…" Logan started, but Mystique spoke along. "May we help you?"

"Uh… no-no, sorry…" the girl snapped back to reality. "Excuse me for interrupting, I didn't mean to…I need to go, have a good night," she emphasized the word 'night', then swiftly started to walk – almost run – towards one of the passages.

"Kid!" Logan called and Mystique huffed.

"Wolverine, do you honestly want to explain something to her? do you have to do that?"

"True," the man agreed. "But could you please take you hands away from me?"

Somehow Mystique obeyed instantly. "Still heading out?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Need a company?" she smirked.

"Yours? No, thank you," the man huffed.

"Better like this?" Mystique raised an eyebrow and in seconds Jean was standing there again.

"No," Logan replied matter-of-factly. "See you," he started to walk and already made several steps to the doors, when a female voice from behind made him stop.

"And like this?"

The man slowly turned around and saw Jean… Jean Grey, standing there and looking at him with her usual calm smile. "I have missed you so much," she said.

Logan's nostrils flared. He stifled a groan that was coming out of his chest and his breath became uneven.

"You are so full of shit, Mystique," he managed to choke out and turned around to leave the mansion.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Kid? Kid, you in here?" Logan entered the lab being sure Jean must be here. It was an early morning and she must be preparing for class.

However, he didn't receive any response. "Kid?" he called once more.

"Logan?" T'Challa's voice came from behind. "Everything okay?"

"Have you seen Jean?" Logan turned around.

"She left," the other man responded.

"Wh- left?" Logan raised en eyebrow. "What do you mean 'left'?"

"She left me a voice message, I heard it earlier in the morning… Do you want to listen to it?"

"Yeah, sure," Wolverine nodded, still surprised.

"Um… hey, T'Challa," the girl's slightly nervous voice appeared seconds later. "I just received a call from my Dad, and I am so screwed! I forgot my cousins wedding. Okay, maybe it sounds weird for you, but in Arab families a wedding is a huge deal… Honestly, I am totally screwed for forgetting it, Dad's gonna kill me… So I gotta hurry! I am not sure I will be in able to be in touch with you guys, but I promise I will try my best to make it back as soon as I can. T'Challa, could you, please, keep an eye on Marlene and help her if she needs something, and would you do some classes for me? The folder is on your table, info's in there. Huge thank you, honestly, say hi to everyone and I am really sorry for leaving you like that, but I have no choice. See you soon, hopefully! Bye!"

"Uh… when did she leave it?" Logan looked at T'Challa attentively.

"Today, about… 4 a.m."

"Doesn't it seem strange for you?" Wolverine spoke again after a while.

"What exactly?"

"Well… that she left," Logan replied indefinitely. "I can't put my finger on it, but I don't like something about it…"

T'Challa looked at him attentively. "Well… maybe you are right," he nodded after some seconds. "I tried to contact her but she is unavailable, the phone is off."

"Don't you think she might be in trouble?"

"Trouble…" T'Challa smirked. "No, Logan, I don't think so. The reason – the wedding I mean –doesn't seem that convincing to me, to be honest… but trust me," the man chuckled slightly, "Jean is smart…"

"Yeah, sure," Logan nodded.

"Logan," T'Challa chucked again. "Believe me on this one. Yes, she is young, but you can't deny she's intelligent. And she is a strong mutant, that you can't disagree with. So… I don't see a reason to worry yet…"

"But where could she go?!"

"Come on, Logan," T'Challa huffed. "Where can a young hot girl go? Plus the one that has money. Maybe she's just over this place. We all need rest…"

"You think she's with some guy?" Logan raised his eyebrow.

"I didn't say that, but why not?"

"Yeah, and she decided to take a break when we are all practically at war," Wolverine snorted.

"Makes sense," T'Challa nodded. "She wouldn't do that either… but to sum up, Logan… if there is a reason she left, that should be a significant one… and actually," T'Challa huffed now. "I simply have no idea where we can find her now. Do you?"

Logan remained silent.

"So then," T'Challa smirked with a corner of his mouth, "I suggest we keep doing what we were doing, and let Jean decide on her own. And now, if you'll excuse me, I have a lot to do…"

Logan didn't reply again, and T'Challa started to check some data on a big monitor before him.

"T'Challa, you think she just betrayed us?" Logan asked loudly. The other man didn't respond, but as he stopped doing what he was, Logan felt his idea was correct.

"I don't know, Logan," T'Challa spoke finally. "I have been through many things and I have to admit, even the ones you trust the most can betray you. And Jean… well, I didn't know her long enough to start trusting her blindfolded, but still that was enough to understand that you never know what's on her mind, even though she seems open and naïve…"

"I actually didn't notice any of what you say. The kid's an open book…"

"You didn't spend that much time with her here as I did," T'Challa argued. "So well, what I wanted to say is… I don't know what Jean's up to. All I know is that I will stay here, doing what I can to defeat Magneto. That's all I can come up with so far."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! New chap **** thank you SO MUCH, everyone who reviewed: **_**TamaRose**_**, **_**Sybretooth**_**, **_**Marmarloves1D**_** and **_**VampWolf**_**, and to those who alerted/added. I didn't even expect people to be active after such a long wait. Thank you!**

"Morning, Kid," Logan entered the kitchen and greeted Pete, however, not getting any reaction back. "Kid?" Logan called again, "you okay?"

"What? Ow, Logan, hey," the guy nodded.

Logan sat down at the isle with a sandwich he just took from the fridge, and saw Colossus was looking at his phone, concerned with something.

"Everything fine?" Wolverine repeated.

"Yeah, why?"

"Doesn't seem like that to me, but if you say so," Logan huffed and took a bite of his sandwich.

Pete remained silent for a while and then suddenly spoke.

"Jean doesn't answer my IMs."

"Huh?" the older man frowned. "IMs?"

"Yeah, we've been texting each other now and then… but since three days I didn't get any response."

"Yeah, global tragedy," Wolverine huffed.

Pete gave him a look.

"Oh, come on, Colossus," Logan looked back at the guy. "Princess doesn't answer, so what? Why would she even keep contact with you after she decided to leave us…"

"She didn't betray us!" Colossus exclaimed. "Jean _had_ to leave!"

"Yeah, family event! That's inescapable, for sure," Logan snorted.

"How can _you_ know, you never had a family," Pete said shortly.

Wolverine didn't respond.

"Sorry, Logan, I didn't mean to…" Pete started after a while.

"It's okay, you re right, after all," Logan interrupted.

Colossus sighed and looked at his phone again.

"Come on," the other man rolled his eyes. "How long has she been gone anyways? Week?"

"Nine days," Pete replied swiftly.

Logan gave him a look: "Counting hours already? Okay-okay," he noticed the guy's reaction and raised his hands. "But honestly, Pete, just give it a break. You're starting being weird."

"Thanks for the advice," Colossus replied and stood up. "See you later!"

Logan shook his head watching Pete leave and turned his attention back to the sandwich.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"I will do my best to be back as soon as possible…"

Wolverine was walking down the hallway when he overheard T'Challa's voice.

"… I'm sorry it turned out this way, Ororo."

"It's okay, it's not your fault…"

"What is going on here?" Logan frowned as he entered the lobby and saw T'Challa and Ororo there. He also spotted a big bag on the floor near T'Challa. "Why does it look like you're leaving?" Logan raised an eyebrow.

"I am," the other man replied calmly.

"Ow really?" Wolverine folded his arms on the chest. "Perfect timing, you know."

T'Challa didn't respond.

"What did you geniuses find out that it makes you run like rats?" Logan continued.

"Logan!" Storm gave him a warning look.

"I must travel home for a while, but I will be back as soon as possible," the other man was seemingly calm, but the tension showed.

"I've heard it somewhere recently," Wolverine snorted.

"Logan, stop it!" Ororo interfered. "T'Challa has to sort things out in his tribe, and then he will be back," with that the woman gave Logan a 'and you shut up' look.

Logan snorted again and shook his head.

In the meantime, Ororo and T'Challa were looking at each other, not saying a word, and that was lasting for a while… until Logan interfered. "Weren't you going already?" he asked loudly.

T'Challa gave the other man a look that was hard to define, then he smiled at Storm once again and grabbed his bag. "I will be back soon, I promise," he said loudly.

"Wish you a nice journey," Logan plastered a smile on his face, and Ororo said nothing.

"Okay, did you have to do that?" the woman turned around when T'Challa left, and she looked angry.

"Do what?" Logan asked innocently. "Spoil your good-bye? Ow, you guys wanted to kiss? Then you should have told me that, I'm not that heartless, I would have understood…"

"Stop it, please," Storm shook her head. The anger was gone, now she only looked tired.

"Sorry, 'Ro," the man was now speaking seriously, "but the fact he left us just like your beloved little genius… although I'm not sure which genius is more beloved to you now," Logan huffed.

Ororo gave Logan a tired look as she passed by him and headed towards her office.

"Sorry, 'Ro," Logan repeated, "really, I didn't mean to offend you, but I don't trust T'Challa…"

"T'Challa would never betray me!" Ororo stopped and looked straight into the man's eyes. "Never!"

"Why are you so sure?" Logan raised an eyebrow and looked at Ororo attentively.

"Just trust me Logan."

They have entered Ororo's office.

"Okay, how about you just tell me who he is? Isn't that what you were supposed to do long ago actually? I don't even know how you knew him before Furball brought him here, but now you act like that is how it's supposed to be, you trust him, you listen to his advices… Maybe it's time you tell _me _something, since he's gone anyways?" Wolverine closed the door and leaned his back against it.

Ororo smiled a little. "You are right, I should have done that long ago… so… T'Challa was born in Wakanda – that's a nation that consists of several tribes – Wakandas. He is actually the king of these tribes – well, Black Panther – it is the ceremonial title. We have met there, in Wakanda, long ago. I was only a teen back then," the woman smiled to her memories. "But after all he had to become a king of Wakanda – and I decided I want to join Professor here in New-York, se we separated. Later on he helped me to bring my family together – well, those who survived the tribe wars in Wakanda – and to bring them to America… but I never saw him since. That's pretty much it," Ororo shrugged. "Ow… about his powers… well, his initial abilities were enhanced by a special heart-shaped leaf – the sacred plant of Wakanda. As a king, he gets to eat it, and now he has enhanced senses, strength, intellect… well, now that is really it."

"Do you love him?" Logan asked suddenly after she stopped. The question was a surprise even to him, he had other questions in his head, but somehow this was the one that escaped his mouth.

"I do," the woman answered simply, looking right into Logan's eyes. there was a smile on her face that said 'I am finally happy'.

Logan smiled back. "I'm happy for you, 'Ro…"

"I know it's not the best time for that now," Storm interrupted him, "and I swear that won't affect my… well… _duties_ here anyhow, but… when I look at him, I have that sensation in my chest… it's like… it's hard to breathe…"

"'Ro, 'Ro, wait," Logan raised his hands stopping her. "I'm _really_ happy for you, I mean it!"

"Ow…" the woman stumbled. "I thought that was irony…"

Logan huffed. "But that 'hard to breathe' part… Honestly?" he snorted.

The woman laughed shyly and shrugged.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Logan was walking down the hall, when he felt someone's stare on his back. He swiftly turned around and saw this girl, Marlene, standing at the corner and looking at him. He gave her a small smile and turned back to keep walking, but then something pushed him from the inside. He stopped and frowned, concerned.

_Okay, I will do that… just to keep my conscience clear. Not for any other reason._

Wolverine swiftly changed his direction and headed towards the girl.

"Hi, Marlene," he smiled again.

"Hello," she whispered barely hearable and looked down at the floor.

"How are you… um… doing?"

"Good," Marlene was still looking down.

"And how is the search going?" Logan lowered down on his knees near the girl.

The girl bit her lips but didn't respond.

"Marlene?"

"Um, good as well…"

"Marlene?" Logan looked at the girl suspiciously. "You want to tell me something?"

The girl finally looked up at him. "Uh… um… do you know how Miss Jean is doing?"

"Jean?" Logan raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

The girl remained silent again.

"Look, Marlene, what is going on?" Wolverine felt he is getting angry. He took a deep breath not to scare the girl, but it didn't help much. Marlene flinched and now she was looking scared.

"Nothing," she whispered and moved away a little.

Logan took another breath.

"Marlene, listen to me," he spoke. "If you want to tell me something – and you do – you should do that now."

The girl looked at her feet again.

"Is that something about Jean?"

No response.

"She went after Magneto, didn't she?" Logan guessed suddenly.

Marlene looked up at him. "you knew that?"

"Of course I didn't! I would never let her do that! Stupid girl!" the man exclaimed standing up. "Not you," he added, "her… so you found Magneto's camp?"

"Well not exactly… I was just telling Miss Jean the places I found," Marlene responded quietly. "with radiation, the ones I feel… and Miss Jean was analyzing it, and found it…"

"… and she decided to go there alone, very smart," Logan huffed angrily. "Now come on, can you show me what you have showed her? is that all on the map?"

"Yes, the same we have been using for training."

"But why you never told anybody?" Logan couldn't help asking.

"Miss Jean told me not to…" Marlene whispered quietly. "I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault, kid," Logan smiled comfortingly.

"But is Miss Jean okay?"

Logan didn't manage to answer because the girl spoke again.

"Is she calling you?"

"She is fine, I'm sure," Logan gave the girl the most comforting smile he could. "Miss Jean is smart, she will be okay…"

"Will you look for her? Will you bring her back?" Marlene was looking up at him intently.

"I will," Logan sat down before the girl again, "don't worry, I will bring her back to the mansion."

"Thank you," Marlene smiled.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

_Now where the hell is that map?_

Logan has just entered the lab and was now looking around. After several minutes of searching he found the map on one of the shelves and unfolded it.

_Come on, kid, couldn't you've made it easier?!_

The map looked like it has just been taken from the set of some bad conspiracy-theory movie, all covered by dots and lines.

_Well at least in a conspiracy movie there is a thick red dot indicating the main point… and here there is none. _

Logan was looking at the lines and dots, almost hating Jean for leaving. _What was she thinking anyways? That she can just go and bring Magneto down? With all the mutants that surround him? with that teleport?_

… _yeah, and that other genius had to leave too… how the hell will I find her?!_

_Focus, Logan… right the night she left you saw her going to her room with some papers! That could be it!_

The man swiftly left the lab.

Logan entered Jean's room and instantly spotted some papers on the table. These turned out to be some tables with coordinates. Logan swiftly looked through them, they looked all the same except for the last page – there was a handwritten line.

Canadian Rockies. And the last coordinates in the table were underlined.

_Canadian border again… couldn't he choose a coastline for a change?_

Logan huffed, grabbed the sheet of paper and left the room.

When he was heading towards the lobby, adjusting settings of a portable GPS-device, he heard Mystique's voice.

"You too?"

"Excuse me?" the man stopped and looked back where Mystique was standing.

"Leaving. First Jean, then Panther, now you…"

Not that the woman looked worried about any of them leaving.

"I will be back before you can notice. Bye," Logan swiftly turned back. "However…" he continued after a while, "you will be filling in for me during the classes," the man gave her a grin. "But if when I come back, any of the kids has even a scratch – I will tear the skin off of you, understood?"

"Ow, how _beastly_," Mystique narrowed her eyes and smiled ironically. "What should I tell Storm when she asks?"

"That I will be back soon… ow, and take care of the kids… you know… just in case," the man added. "See you soon!"

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

It was about 10 pm when Logan reached the closest place to the location that is possible to reach by car.

_Time to get into the forest… again…_

The man shut the car door and looked at the GPS-device. He had to go west.

"Well, west it is, then," he murmured, not taking a cigar out of his mouth, and started to walk.

After a couple of hours of walk in the snow – thankfully it was only on the ground, it wasn't snowing – the GPS said he is close enough. Logan switched it off and smelled the air, but there wasn't any side smells yet.

The man slowed down his pace and started to look around more often than before. suddenly he heard wind blowing from a side and getting stronger every moment. It was blowing out the snow and still increasing it's speed.

Logan became alerted. He let out his claws and smelled the air again, but there was no use. Because of the wind, he could only smell pine trees and snow.

"And here we met again," a female voice came from an emptiness right in front of him, and a second later, a woman appeared before him. he recognized the same brunette from an army base.

Logan bared his teeth and stepped towards the woman, but she made that swift move with her palms again, and Logan was blinded.

"Bitch," he gritted his teeth, pressing fingers to his eyes.

"Morgan, finish him!" the woman said loudly, and at that second something heavy hit Logan's head and he collapsed.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"He's heavy like shit!" Logan heard a male voice complaining.

Wolverine kept his eyes closed but he could feel he is standing – well, he is _kept_ standing, his arms and legs secured.

"Shut up, Morgan, you already brought him here," another male voice responded. "Now we need to adjust the device to him… here, take this one and hold it like this…"

"What the hell, Matt? I am not your fucking servant!"

"Morgan, just shut up and do the heavy lifting, since your brain is useless anyway…"

"What did you say?!"

"The truth, Morgan… just pure truth," the other guy huffed. "Now bring that fucking device here!"

Some seconds later, when Logan has already been feeling better and less torn away from the reality, he could hear and sense the two guys were behind his back.

"Okay… it should be here, here, here and here…" one of the guys was murmuring.

"Don't you want to take his shirt off first?"

"Ew, Morgan, how pervy," the other guy snorted.

"What?!"

"Morgan, learn some other words, seriously, your 'what' just kills me," the guy was speaking lazily, like he didn't care about what he was saying or who he was speaking to. "O-kay, now I need you to lift this and…"

Logan felt some metal tearing his skin and went deep into it in several places along his spine. He flinched and jerked, but couldn't get the metal off.

"What the fuck?!" one of the guys screamed.

"Morgan, keep him from moving!"

Logan finally opened his eyes and saw he was in some kind of a lab. But the pain in his back wouldn't let him inspect the surroundings properly. He was just jerking, his body was convulsing, trying to get the alien thing off of itself, but without success.

"Take that thing off of me!" Logan practically roared.

"Yeah, sure!" one of the guys answered and finally Logan could see him. he was tall and skinny, looking at Logan with a mix of disgust and scientific interest.

Logan looked at his hands and saw they are secured by a thick metal to some sort of a metal frame, same as his legs.

"Morgan, go call Magneto, tell him Wolverine woke up," the guy commanded.

"Matt, what the…"

"Morgan, just go already," Matt didn't even look at him.

Another guy, Morgan, walked past Logan through the exit – or whatever a huge doorframe without a door could be – and Logan realized he also saw the guy in the army base.

"Where the hell I am? What did you do?" Logan looked at Matt angrily.

"Did you really have to ask?" the guy responded in the same lazy tone, walking to some monitors. He then pressed some buttons, and Logan felt pressure in that thing that was attached to his spine.

"What the hell is that?!" he coughed.

"I don't see the point in answering, you don't look intelligent enough to understand anyway," the guy didn't even look at him.

Logan bared his teeth, but a wave of pain in his spine wouldn't let him speak. He closed his eyes for a couple of minutes, and when the pain got slightly lighter, he looked up and opened his eyes.

The room looked like a lab indeed, with monitors and strangely-looking devices everywhere, and the walls, ceiling and the floor were covered by metal.

Another wave of pain hit the man's spine and he bit his lip not to let a sound out.

Soon enough, he heard steps and Morgan came back into the room, accompanied by Magneto himself.

"Wolverine!" Magneto smiled, as if he was a host welcoming a guest. "Nice to see you again, especially on my territory now…"

"Go fuck yourself," Logan choke out.

"How rude," Magneto shook his head disapprovingly.

Suddenly a wave of stronger pain shot through Logan's spine, as if all his nerves were squeezed. The man bared his teeth and flinched, this time he couldn't stifle a groan.

"Oops, sorry," Matt said, though not sounding sorry at all, "settings still in progress… it will get better soon," he huffed, "or not…"

Logan was breathing heavily, his head down, eyes shot close. He tried his best not to let his body convulse, but there still were spasms.

"Magneto, you called me here? Anything urgent?"

A familiar female voice made Logan open his eyes and look up.

"Oh my… Logan?!"

Jean was standing before him, near Magneto and Morgan. She was looking at Logan with wide eyes, scanning him from toe to his head.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" she whispered.

"What a smart question," Matt huffed.

Jean's eyes immediately narrowed, and nostrils flared. She shot a glare at Matt, and the guy replied with a crooked smile.

"Apparently, Wolverine has come here looking for you…" Magneto looked at the girl. "So thank you for that unexpected, yet nice present," he smiled and stretched his hand towards the girl.

A smile touched Jean's lips as well, as she grabbed Magneto's hand. Logan's brain seemed to have switched off, and he was watching the scene before him absentmindedly for a while. His eyes were mechanically recording Magneto's hand covering the girl's, wrapped in black gloves with silver edging. Only several seconds later Logan grasped the whole thing.

"I should've known," he spat.

The girl just huffed as she stepped closer to Magneto. Her face now showed no trace of the confusion that was there first seconds she came into the lab and spotted Logan.

"I always knew there's something wrong with you, kid, even though everyone worshiped you," Wolverine was speaking with disgust.

"Stop calling me 'kid', for God's sake!" Jean huffed.

"'Kid'?" Magneto raised his eyebrow. "Seriously, Wolverine, only you are smart enough to call someone that powerful 'kid'," he laughed sardonically.

"Yeah, I should have guessed sooner that was all her plan, then I'd call her 'bitch'," Logan huffed.

"That was all my plan? What are you talking about?" Jean frowned. "Ow… you thought I did _all_ that on purpose? Gave Magneto his powers back?"

Logan narrowed his eyes. "You will deny that?"

"You are just as un-smart, as ever," she gave him a fake smile. "Initially I really had no idea about Magneto, X-Men, or any of your business… and it was all an accident. Then," the girl continued, "I _really_ wanted to help you defeat Magneto," at these words she looked up at the man beside her, who was still holding her hand, and smiled apologetically. "But you, Logan, were giving me such hard times, that I thought 'why the hell?'"

"What?" Logan frowned.

"Why the hell should I help you with anything if you are treating me like a stupid child, unable to do the _right_ thing? You would want to control my every step, make me do _just_ what you want me to, and not more… the point is," Jean raised her eyebrow. "That what I'm really capable of is simply beyond your understanding, so again, why the hell should I spend my time on you?"

"I would actually say, why the hell would someone as gifted as you," Magneto spoke and Jean looked up at him, "_waste_ your time on someone like the X-Men, always too stupid to truly appreciate the precious gifts they have," the man stretched his hand and tucked a strand of Jean's hair behind her ear. "Precious," he repeated.

The girl was looking up at him, smile on her lips.

"Not that I care, kid, but last year he was calling the other woman 'goddess'… and she died eventually," Logan said through gritting teeth.

"_You_ killed her, to be exact," Magneto looked at him. "and well… we all make mistakes. But if one learns from his mistakes, it's not hopeless. Yes, I called Phoenix a goddess," he gave a little chuckle that almost made Logan roar. "But… only meeting Jameela, I had a chance to understand how wrong I was. What could Phoenix do? Destruct. Damage. Kill. And these are not what defines God. Power of creation – that is God's power. And that is Jameela's power."

Magneto smiled at the girl once again and squeezed her hand. Jean returned the smile.

"Got what you wanted, huh, princess?" Logan huffed darkly. "Someone finally calls you a God… to bad that that someone is the biggest shit world has ever seen, but if you're okay with that…"

"Logan, shut up finally," Jean gave him a look.

At that very moment a wave of pain went through the man's spine. He bared his teeth as convulsions traveled through his body.

"'Logan, shut up' accomplished," Matt chuckled.

"Matt?! What the hell?" Jean exclaimed angrily.

Logan looked up and saw the girl staring at Matt with fury.

"What?" the guy shrugged. "You wanted him to shut up – he shut up…"

"I didn't tell _you_ to shut him up like _that_!"

"Since when do I have to do what you tell me?" Matt snorted.

"Ow, rebellion already, huh, princess," Logan chuckled.

The girl made a face. "Not your business."

The man snorted in response. He was already getting used to constant pain and pressure in his spine, the bad thing is that it was getting stronger sometimes.

"Jameela, I believe we must go now," Magneto spoke. "Matt can take care of Wolverine."

The girl looked up at him and then back at Logan.

"Come on," Magneto made a step towards the door.

He was still holding the girls hand, and after a second she followed.

"Matt, I believe you know what to do," Magneto looked at the guy when they were already reaching the exit.

"Sure thing," the guy nodded.

"See you soon, Wolverine," Magneto was saying on the go, without looking back. "Don't go anywhere," he added.

Jean also didn't look back. Finally they left the lab.

**So, Logan found Jean with Magneto... and more to come! Just couple of apologies:**

**sorry for Magneto holding Jean's hand so much – there is another reason (okay I'm revealing myself now…) other than sloppiness, so please, don't freak out about that.**

**and one more sorry about describing T'Challa's abilities and overall story so late (should have definitely done it in earlier chapters, what was I thinking?!) and so brief. That is not the main point of the chapter, nor the story, plus I only know that from Wikipedia… so sorry, I'm really not a fan of X-Men comics. **

**Reviews, please? **


	13. Chapter 13

**Dear anyone who is still reading… the fact that I haven't been updating in ages can never be justified enough. Sorry, sorry, sorry…. And sorry again.**

**Thank you al lot those who have commented on the previous chapter: **_**Marmarloves1D, VampWolf92, GoddessOfShadows, pujalysfelton, and TheLittleRoguex.**_** I sincerely hope you won't say 'feeeeh' after having read this chapter and will maybe still keep reading after… but anyway, just thank you for reading, I can't hope for more now**.

"Logan! Logan, wake up!"

The man felt someone's hands on his face and opened his eyes.

"Wh-what!?" he flinched.

Jean was standing before him, hands softly patting his cheeks, worry on her face.

"Hey, you okay?" she smiled slightly as she saw him opening eyes.

"Get off!" Logan snapped and moved his head, shaking her hands off.

The girl's smile fell. "Yeah, you're obviously okay," she huffed and stepped back. "Look, you need to get outta here."

"Pardon me?" Wolverine raised his eyebrow. "And why haven't I done that already? Oh, maybe because your _boy_friend kinda chained me?"

Jean exhaled. "Logan, no time for that, you need to _leave_."

"What games are you playing, kid?!" the man looked at her angrily. "or should I now call you 'goddess'?" he huffed.

Jean looked away. "Logan," she replied tiredly, "the game I have been playing is about to fail, so now you need to get outta here as soon as possible, while Magneto and Azazel are away…"

"Look, I'm not scared of your boyfriend… although according to his passport, he could be your grandfather, and that's really gross…"

"Logan, cut your irony!" the girl snapped. "Okay, I'm gonna unchain you… no, wait, first let's take the thing off, I disabled it, but still… and you said me and T'Challa are freaks of science, you haven't seen Matt…" Jean was murmuring while walking around him.

"Don't touch me!" Logan almost roared.

"Pardon me…" the girl stopped and looked at him. "What did you say?"

"I said don't touch me, I have no idea what you're up to, but at this point even Magneto I trust more than you," he huffed.

Jean frowned. "o-kay… you didn't really believe I sided with Magneto, did you?"

"I didn't need to believe that, I _saw_ that."

The girl frowned stronger and shook her head. "Logan, you… you can't believe that, that wasn't true! I mean… I would never lie to you!"

"Oh really? Then you didn't lie when you were drooling over that bastard here hours ago…"

"Hours? It has been almost two days… and I wasn't _drooling_ over him," the red-head snapped.

"Two days? Why the hell I remember nothing then?!"

"You were unconscious all this time," the girl wasn't looking at him. "you just woke up after I disabled Matt's device. 57 minutes after that, to be exact."

Logan didn't reply, he was trying to recall anything in his mind about last days he remembered, and there was none. Only that he felt tired quite soon after he got here, and he fell asleep. Or was he unconscious, as Jean said?

"Okay," the girl spoke again. "The 'I would never lie to you' sound stupid under current circumstances, but… I would never do any harm to you, Logan. That you can be sure about."

"So you didn't join Magneto?" the man raised his eyebrow.

"God, you're slow!" Jean rolled her eyes. "No I did not! I only got in here to use my powers on Magneto and make him lose his!"

"But why didn't you tell anybody?!" Logan exclaimed.

"Like you would let me go here then," Jean snapped back.

"Of course I wouldn't! Cuz that's the most stupid thing to do!"

"Says the man who keeps going after Magneto alone, despite the fact that his mutation makes him the most useless man to do so," Jean huffed.

Logan opened his mouth for a comeback but the girl resolutely put her fingers on it. The man only now noticed she was still wearing the same black gloves.

"Look," the girl spoke, "I will detach all that crap from your body and lead you outta here, you will get back to your car and go to the mansion. I don't think that Magneto's after the kids anymore, but just to be sure you guys there have to be alarmed…"

"And _you_ will stay here?! No way!"

"Logan, I am about to get close enough to Magneto to use my powers on him…"

"You are not staying here alone. Look, the plan seems fine… well, in general… except for I don't even want to hear you saying how you will get close enough to Magneto," that though made Logan flinch in disgust, "but you're not staying here alone. As soon as you get his powers away, you will free me and…"

"No, you can't stay like this here," Jean shook her head. "It's killing you."

"I can't be killed," Logan huffed.

"This thing on your spine _is_ killing you, Logan, that's why you can't stay… Just," the girl raised her eyebrow seeing Wolverine want's to object again, "believe me, you _can_ be killed."

"Then we're going together," the man replied swiftly.

"But…"

"I am _not_ leaving you here," Logan repeated firmly.

"Aw how sweet!"

The man looked away from Jean's face and saw Matt standing in the doorway.

"I think Magneto will be exceptionally happy to find out that…"

Before he could finish, Jean swiftly took off a glove from her left hand, aimed her arm towards Matt, and a shot of silver light hit him. The guy flew across the room and hit the right wall, falling unconscious.

"Boy was he freaking me out," the girl huffed. "What?" she frowned noticing Logan's look.

"That was… nice," he shook his head.

Jean chuckled. "Thank you. Well, now I really have no choice but to go with you. Not sure I can make Matt forget who knocked him out…"

She started to walk around him towards his backside.

"You don't seem unhappy about it."

The girl huffed. "Okay, Logan, now it's gonna hurt… your body tried to reject it but couldn't, so it regenerated around the device and made it worse…"

"What in hell is that thing?!" Logan groaned.

"I'll explain later, but now… okay, you ready?"

At that minute pain hit the man's back in one place, then in another, and in two more. He barely could hold himself from screaming. Convulsions traveled down his body.

"Shh, it's okay, its's done," Jean was whispering, and she placed her hand on Logan's shoulder calmingly. "You fine?" she came to his front.

"Yeah, perfect," he choke.

"You will feel better now," Jean smiled slightly.

She then swiftly touched metallic plates on his legs, then his arms. With a silver light, they disappeared.

"Good to be able to move again," the man huffed as he stepped back and looked at the metallic carcass he was secured to. Behind it, some metallic thing that looked like a think snake with four tentacles was lying.

"That was in my spine?" Logan exclaimed.

"Not _in_, on. One of Matt's creepiest inventions," Jean huffed. "Come on, put your shirt and jacket on…" she handed him his clothes that she took from one of the chairs that was standing nearby. "And don't you have anything warmer? It's winter, in case you haven't noticed."

"Playing mommy again?" the man raised his eyebrow.

The girl gave him a look and put on a black winter jacket. "Come on, we've already lost a lot of time... finally rid of these," she murmured barely hearable and Logan saw Jean taking off the glove from the right hand and throwing it near the lying guy.

They have passed Matt, that was still unconscious on the floor, and Logan followed Jean through a corridor. She opened a metallic door and looked outside carefully.

"Let's go," the girl motioned her head and stepped outside. Logan followed her and saw they were on a mountain, forest below them, and where the lab has been, was a cave, the entrance now covered with a thick metallic door.

"This way, Logan," Jean started to walk down the path, and the man followed.

"What time is it?" Logan asked after a while.

"About… 5 pm… so, where's your car?" Jean looked at him, as they have obviously been far enough from the camp.

"Good question," Logan huffed. "Where's Magneto's camp?"

"There," Jean pointed left.

"And I was walking west… so now we need to go east from it. where's east?" the man looked at the girl.

"There," she motioned into the opposite direction. "Lucky us, we're going the right way…"

"Maybe you will explain me what all that was about?"

"How about we do that later, when we leave far enough for Magneto not to be able to smell you, and fast enough to hide from the snowstorm that is obviously coming?" Jean looked up at the sky, Logan did the same, and yes, some clouds were moving swiftly there, in addition to already almost set sun.

"Okay, good point," he had to agree. "Let's go".

The sun meanwhile set, wind was getting stronger, but they kept walking, and Logan felt better with every step. Whatever that thing was doing to him, now that it wasn't on his spine anymore, he could move and breathe fresh air – all that was working for him.

Jean, on the other hand, was getting visibly more tired with every step. She was slowing down, stumbling more often, and Logan had to walk slower as well.

"Kid, are you okay?" the man asked finally, although they were silent before.

"Yeah, let's move on," Jean responded, not looking at him, and almost fell down, as she stepped on a shaky stone. She stopped and took a deep breath. "Should've attended more P.E. in school," she huffed.

The man chuckled. "Almost all braniacs have shitty physique, don't worry."

"You know, I'll give you a comeback later, when we're in a better place," the girl gave him a look.

"And when you're in a better shape," Logan returned the look. But then he smirked, "just kidding, you know that."

Jean smiled back. "Anyway, let's keep moving…"

"As you wish. But the wind is getting stronger, you know…"

"Let's move," the girl repeated stubbornly.

The wind indeed was increasing. Snow was starting to fly up from the ground and into their faces, Jean put a hood on, not that it was helping much. She was now walking even slower.

"Okay, that was a wrong decision," she spoke after what seemed barely half an hour. The wind was howling, so Jean had to speak louder.

"Well, that was fast, kid," Logan huffed.

"Logan, I can't make it anymore…"

"Hey-hey-hey, kid, what are you talking about?" Wolverine came up to the girl. "I'm not leaving you here!"

"Um… I didn't mean you should leave me here," Jean was speaking slowly. "Ow, you thought it will be all that 'leave me and keep going' thing?" she chuckled.

Logan frowned, confused with his reaction. "Oh yeah, how could I think so," he huffed after a second. "You are not exactly the self-sacrificing type."

"I'm too valuable to be sacrificed," Jean smirked.

Logan raised his eyebrow in surprise, but then chuckled again. "So what you suggest?"

"Hide somewhere. We're not making in to the car soon, that's obvious."

"And where exactly will we hide in the middle of forest that is on a mountain? Oh wait, I have an idea!"

"Yes?" the girl asked eagerly.

"You're the goddess with a power of creation, right? How 'bout you_ create _here a nice penthouse with hot tube, two bedrooms and a kitchen? And some fondue in the fridge would be good…"

"Very funny," Jean smiled crookedly.

"Hey, kid, no offence meant," the man said with a smile.

"Whatever, but the question still stands…"

Logan looked around for a potential hideout, and noticed some dark spot in the rock higher.

"Today's our lucky day, kid," he spoke.

"Huh?"

"There," he pointed up.

"um… a cave?" Jean frowned. "You kidding, right?"

"Look, princess, it's either cave, or you create a penthouse… or we keep walking."

"Alright, cave it is!"

"Yeah, kid, you do need some rest, this was slow even for you," Logan admitted as he held his hand out for Jean, helping her up to the cave.

The girl just silently took his hand. She did look tired.

"Well, doesn't smell like bears' toilet, so we're even more lucky," the man smelled the air in the cave and looked around. The cave wasn't that large, only 17feet deep, and about 10 feet over their heads.

"Yay," Jean said unenthusiastically. "But better this than nothing."

Snow and wind were entering the cave as well, which didn't make it much cozy.

Jean raised her hand and white light spread from it, covering the entrance. Seconds later it was closed with thick blue ice. The noises from outside weren't heard anymore.

"Nice," Logan admitted.

Without replying, the girl picked some small stones from the floor, placed them in the middle of the cave and touched them. Familiar white light came from her palms, covered the stones and rose higher. When it went out, fire appeared. Logan could smell burning wood, although there was none when they entered.

Fire made the place lighter, Jean sat down near it and started to warm up her hands.

"I must admit you can be really useful in a household," Logan shook his head.

"Thanks," the girl replied dully.

"Come on, kid! I thought we're on better terms than this!"

"It's all cool, Logan, I'm just tired."

The man didn't reply. He looked around the cave and spotted some stones in the far end of it. After a while he brought some stones closer to the fire.

Jean was in the meantime just sitting near the fire, warming her hands, and staring absentmindedly at the wall.

"You can sit on the stones," Logan spoke up.

"Huh?" Jean snapped back to reality.

"Stones. You can sit on them…" the man repeated.

"Ow… thanks," Jean touched the stone, some white light appeared, and then she sat on it.

"Stones from my hands too bad without your heat treatment?" the man huffed watching her. He was sitting on one of the stones as well.

The red-head gave him a dull look.

"Logan, don't start, please… the stones are just too cold," she replied tiredly. "I warmed them a little, that's all."

"Okay, okay, sorry," Logan huffed.

The girl didn't reply. After minutes of silence Logan spoke up again.

"So, you wanna tell me what all that was about?" he looked at the girl attentively.

"Now?" she looked back at him tiredly. "Okay, okay," she sighed. "So… well, when Marlene told me she can't detect anymore spots of high radiation I started to analyze them… and after some time the program gave me coordinates that…"

"Program?" Logan frowned misunderstanding.

"Computer program. Did you think I was analyzing it all manually?" Jean raised an eyebrow. "Whatever," she huffed noticing his slight confusion. "So… the program gave me coordinates of possible places. I looked them up and decided it's most probably the one in an area like this… where nothing happens and no one shows up. Then I came here… ow, first I told Marlene not to tell anybody and came up with a reason to leave…"

"Which was the stupidest reason ever…" Logan snorted.

The girl gave him a look.

"I would like to see what you would've made up in half past 4 in the morning," she huffed. "So…I came here, told Magneto you underestimate me and don't value my uniqueness…" Jean snorted. "Told him the story… I mean how I turned him back into a mutant…"

"You told him that?!" Logan exclaimed.

"Yeah, why not? I had to play realistic," Jean shrugged. "Well I told him everything… how my powers mutated, how I came to the mansion… and how you treat me like a stupid kid," she gave a crocked smile to Logan. "And my frustration towards you was real! Guess that's what made him believe me… well, up to a certain extent." Jean added.

"What you mean?"

"Well… what I was hoping for is that he will see me as an opportunity to create an army of mutantans with exactly the powers he wants. Because he _is_ in a crisis of human-… I mean mutant resources... And we were right, the reason he abducted the kids from the mansion was to turn them to his side. so well… I was planning he will be eager to take someone like me into his team. But that turned out to be more difficult than I expected…"

"Ow, even goddesses can be surprised then?" Logan asked mockingly.

"Very funny," the girl rolled her eyes. "I mean, he was pleased when he figured out his power-return thing, the reason behind it, and yes, he was pleased to have someone with powers like mine… but he wouldn't trust me 100%. That was also because of Matt, I would say…"

"Matt? That freak lab rat?"

"Yeah, him… man is he the _incarnation_ of freakness," the girl shook her head.

"Where does he even come from?"

"Dunno," Jean shrugged. "He was there way before I came… I heard Magneto just found him in some dark room full of computers," she huffed.

"Is he a mutant?"

"A really necessary question when talking about Magneto," Jean gave Logan a look. "As far as I can say, his mutation is mostly about his brain, intellectual abilities, memory…"

"Sounds a lot like you to me," Logan huffed. "And it's not only the mutation I'm talking about."

Jean gave him another look. "You listening or what? You seem to talk more than I do."

"Fine, fine, sorry."

"So well… Matt decided - I guess he didn't like me from the very beginning… well that was mutual – so, he decided to find if there is a connection between mutation of my powers when touching Magneto and electro-magnetic field…"

"Wais, wasn't that what you and Hank figured before? That there _is_ a connection?" Logan interrupted again.

"Can you please let me speak?" Jean looked at Logan tiredly.

"Okay-okay…" the man raised his hands. "But maybe you could then get to the point?"

"Okay, in a nutshell: Matt figured a way magnetic field influences my powers and he created those gloves – remember, I was wearing them? They are made of a superconductor that mustn't be cooled… okay," she stopped when noticing Logan's dull look, "so well when I'm wearing those gloves, Magneto can control my powers."

"Control?" the man frowned misunderstanding, "what you mean? as in… full control?"

"exactly. He can control when and how I use my powers," the girl nodded. "so… I think he did learn his lesson on uncontrollable strong mutants like Jean…" she stumbled. "Sorry Logan, I didn't mean to…"

"So he was just using you then?" Logan replied swiftly, not continuing the Jean topic.

"Sure thing he was," the red-head huffed. "Like he is using anyone to get what he wants, that's all he's doing basically. Well, he was putting it like it's just precautionary, since he doesn't want me to go out of control and hurt myself… plus he was calling me a 'goddess', obviously thinking I'll be ecstatic from that"

"Like you weren't?" Logan snorted.

Jean looked at him for a while and shook her head. "Okay, I'm done with this, think whatever you want, I'm really over your insults."

She tried to stand up but Logan caught her elbow. "Sorry, kid, I'm sorry. These jokes are not funny anymore, I admit."

"They weren't funny from the beginning," Jean didn't look at him but sat down again.

They were silent for a while.

"And how were you going to take Magneto's powers away if he was controlling you all the time?" the man spoke after some minutes.

"Well I though that when you want close relationship with a person, you would want that person free of any clothing items…"

"What?!" Logan exclaimed. "Were you going to _sleep_ with Magneto?!"

"Well I'm not sure how far I would go since just seconds are enough for me to use the powers, but yes, that was generally the idea…"

"You must be kidding me," Logan had a disgust expression on his face.

"First, I thought that was understandable after I told you I want to get close to him," Jean huffed. "And second, why are you so pissed?"

"Because that's disgusting! Having sex with Magneto! When you said you wanted to get close to him, I thought that's about just getting close enough to touch his _skin_ for a second, and that's it…"

"Like you and Mystique?" Jean huffed.

"Huh?" Logan was surprised. "What you mean?"

"I mean what I saw couple of weeks ago when exiting the elevator," the girl gave him a fake sweet grin and then looked away at the fire.

"Nothing happened then, that was just my… well, me being fooled by her for a while," Logan said swiftly. "And that is none of your business, by the way."

"So then my plans on Magneto are none of your business as well," Jean looked at Logan again and gave him the same smile. "Besides they didn't work anyways, you ruined it all…"

"Hey, I didn't ruin anything!" Logan exclaimed. "I just came there because I figured you got yourself in trouble here!"

"Couldn't you have sent T'Challa here?"

"Oh, am I that bad for you?" the man huffed.

"It's you against Magneto, how many times does it have to repeat?"

"Well sorry, I couldn't send him, since he ran away just like you did…"

"Huh? You lost me…"

"What's so difficult? I couldn't ask T'Challa since he's not in the mansion…"

"And where is he?"

"'Ro said something about some issues in his tribe so he had to go there…"

"Ow, and that's what you call 'running away?'" Jean raised an eyebrow sarcastically. "Having to deal with problems as a head of the tribe… and I didn't run away either, as you have hopefully understood now…"

"How it is that everyone knows who T'Challa is, and I didn't?" Logan ignored the girl's last words.

"If by everyone you mean Storm and myself, than I'm flattered how much space we take in your life," the girl huffed.

Logan smiled involuntarily. "Okay, you understood what I meant…"

"Maybe if you had talked with him some time, not just repeating over and over that we can't trust him, he would tell you…"

"Okay, whatever," the man smiled again. "So I _can_ trust him, apparently, since 'Ro does," he looked at the fire.

"Just as you can trust _me_, since 'Ro does," Jean looked at him with a small smile.

Logan smiled back. "Obviously," he chuckled.

They went silent again.

"How are you feeling?" this time it was Jean who spoke first.

"Fine, why?" the man frowned.

"Well after that Matt's thing was on you for days, there might be some negative effects…"

"Yeah, by the way, what was that thing? Why were you saying it was killing me?"

"Because it was," Jean replied simply.

"I can't be killed," Logan huffed.

"Wrong. Anyone can, you just need to find the right ways," Jean huffed back. "Actually, Matt was dreaming about you for months…"

"What?!" Logan exclaimed, looking both surprised and disgusted.

"Ow, I meant… God," the girl laughed loudly, throwing her head back. "Ow, sorry," she was chocking with laughter, "I didn't mean that," she was still laughing.

"_What_ did you mean?!" Logan didn't find it funny.

"Well," Jean chuckled last time. "Magneto told him about you, your powers, healing ability… and Matt got inflamed with the idea to kill you…"

"Nice boy," the man snorted.

"Well, first he would want to know origin of your powers, I don't know for what reason, maybe scientific curiosity. And then he wanted to find a way to kill you. So he created that machine. It was supposed to suck out your cerebrospinal liquid and replace it with a liquid he invented… that reacts with adamantium and it will, well… sort of corrode you from the inside."

"So he injected that liquid into me?"

"Not yet," Jean shook her head. "The device was just sucking out the cerebrospinal liquid. It would kill any human in seconds, but since your body heals… although even in your case, the cerebrospinal liquid is the heal of Achilles. It was already getting worse, regeneration started to sort of wear out. So yeah, I don't know how long you could stand that, but not too long, obviously. That's why I was trying to get you out of there as soon as possible… sorry it took me so long," she smiled apologetically.

"No, kid, you have nothing to apologize for," Logan huffed. "I have to admit, I believed you when you were talking to Magneto in front of me…"

Jean huffed too. "Yeah well, nothing worked out anyways, so…"

"And that _I_ have to apologize for," the man looked at the red-head. "Sorry, kid, I should've trusted you more with whatever you were doing."

"Nah," the girl waved her hand. "Not like I was enjoying it here much anyways… The mansion is more comfortable than metallic caves and tents."

"Yeah, that's what is important for princesses, I should have known," Logan chuckled.

"Definitely," Jean chuckled too. "Too bad I still have to spend a night here… God, what wouldn't I give for teleporting powers right now, to just find myself in my bed…"

"Why won't you play a Goddess again then and change my DNA so that I become a teleport?" Logan raised his eyebrow ironically.

"You know, if that was someone else here, I'd do that, but with you – no, thank you," Jean snorted. "So keep suffering without a bed as well."

"I'm used to it, thank you for worrying," Logan gave the girl a demonstratively polite smile.

"Yeah, sure you are," the girl sighed, but didn't continue with the topic.

"Okay then, I guess I will try to make the most out of this place," she spoke after a while, standing up and looking around. Although she looked like she had no idea how that is even possible.

Logan chuckled, watching her.

"_Create_ a bed," he suggested, trying not to laugh. But he didn't succeed and a chuckle escaped his mouth.

"Ha-ha-ha," Jean gave Logan a sour smile.

"Okay, kid, sorry," the man stood up too. "But if serious, I can offer you my jacket…"

"What for?" the red-head asked with the same dull expression on. "To turn it into a bed?"

"No," Logan couldn't help smiling again. "To _use_ it as a bed."

"Huh?"

Logan sighed and turned off the jacket. "Okay, whoever tells you you are intelligent – they're lying… you put the jacket on the ground," he did as he said, "and lie on it. and sleep," he added, standing up.

"You suggest I sleep on a thin leather jacket put over cold and biting rocks?" Jean raised her eyebrow.

"Okay, I wanted to help, but obviously…" Logan bent down to pick the jacket.

"No-no, wait!"

With that Jean sat down, picked the jacket and put her hand on the ground. The white light spread from her palm, and seconds later Logan saw that where there was light, a solid stone is now. He bent down and touched it: it was warm. He huffed.

"Okay, I think the fire and our temperatures have warmed the place enough so I won't freeze," the girl said looking satisfied. "Good night then?"

"Yes, kid, good night," Logan gave her a small smile.

"Em… and where are you gonna sleep?" Jean frowned.

"I'll cope, don't worry…"

"But you don't need a jacket?"

"Funny you should ask, after you took it," Logan snorted. "Nah, I will be fine. As you said, it's warm enough here. I will just…" he looked around, "lean against the wall."

"You want me to warm it for you?"

"No, I will be fine. Sleep well, kid!" he turned around to walk towards the wall.

"Yeah, you too."

Logan sat down on the ground, that was surprisingly warm, leaned back against the wall, that wasn't cold either, and closed his eyes. After some minutes he heard Jean's voice again.

"Why did you come here in the first place? How did you figure where to look?"

"Well, why – because I knew something was wrong with the way you left, I didn't buy the wedding bullshit…"

"Obviously," Jean snorted.

"… so I knew you were up to something, I just couldn't figure what. and after Marlene told me…"

"Those little girls! I told her to be quiet!" Jean chuckled.

"She was worried for you! Even little girls understand how stupid it is to go here alone," Logan huffed.

"Yeah, I guess…"

".. so well, I promised her to take care of you, that's it."

"Cool," Jean replied after a while. She sounded sleepily.

"Go to sleep, kid," Logan smiled to that. "You are tired."

"Mhm… sleep well…"

"You already said that."

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Logan opened his eyes. It was quiet, the fire was still burning. Jean was laying near the fire, curled up. Logan could see her face, lightened by the flames, she was asleep.

He himself didn't even plan to sleep. Not in a place where Magneto could show up any moment.

The man was watching Jean absentmindedly.

_So she was not in trouble… well, not too much, before I came. Okay, my bad. _He huffed silently. _But okay, she's not too silly, she can have good ideas. Even when some parts of those are just disgusting… having sex with Magneto! How sick must that girl be! _The though made him flinch in disgust again. _Good thing they weren't kissing in front of me… that would have been worse than any physical torture._

_Of course, it would have been nice if her plan worked… but not with a price of her being with Magneto._

Logan shook his head again, closed his eyes and rubbed them. He was getting tired, that's obvious and also normal. _But there is no way I'm going to sleep until we get back to the mansion. _

Logan opened his eyes after a second and looked at the fire again.

_What the hell?!_

Jean wasn't there.

"Kid?!" the man swiftly stood up and looked around, "are you here? Kid?!"

He kept looking around, but she wasn't seen anywhere. And there was nowhere she could hide, the fire was lightning the whole cave. He looked at the entrance – the ice was still there, not damaged. _Where the hell is she?! _

"Kid?" Logan looked away from the entrance and repeated now quieter. He was confused and had no idea what to do. "Jean?" he asked, though knowing she wouldn't answer.

"Called me?" a female voice replied.

Logan turned around – the voice came from the entrance and sounded familiar – and after a second he stopped dead.

Jean was standing there. Jean Grey.

"How are you, Logan?" the woman asked with a smile. "I missed you."

"How can this… Mystique, is that your shit again?" Logan tensed.

"Mystique?" the red-head frowned misunderstanding. "Why Mystique? Logan, that's me, Jean."

"This can't be happening," Logan whispered. "You can't be here…"

"But I am," Jean was speaking calmly.

The man didn't reply, he slowly walked towards Jean and after a second of hesitation, placed his hand on her cheek. She wasn't a ghost.

"How is this happening?" Logan still couldn't believe it.

"Maybe because it needed to happen," Jean smiled.

Logan wanted to take his hand away, but Jean wouldn't let him. She covered his hand with hers.

"How did you get here? The entrance is…"

"Do you think that is an obstacle for me?"

Logan went silent again.

"So does this mean," he started after a while, his hand still on her cheek, "that you're back?"

"Do you want me back?" Jean looked into his eyes carefully.

"What do you…" Logan frowned, "of course I do! I miss you so much, Jean…"

"No, you don't anymore," the woman replied suddenly dryly.

"Pardon me?"

"You don't miss me anymore. You used to – after I died, you missed me, you suffered… but not anymore. You are almost happy now, Logan…"

"Jean, what are you saying?" Logan almost exclaimed. "I miss you! I need you! It will always be like this!"

"It already is not. You don't even hear my voice or see me in your dreams anymore. Since she came."

"Since who came?" Logan didn't understand her.

"Jean. Another one."

"Kid?! What does she… how do you even know about her?!"

"I know, Logan. As I know, that she replaced me," Jean's nostrils flared.

"I don't understand what you are talking about," Logan narrowed his eyes. "Nobody can and will ever replace you, Jean. Everyone is just…"

"Everyone don't matter. You do," Jean spat. "You care about her."

"Like I care for Storm, Rogue, or anyone else!"

"No, you care like you used to care about me."

"Jean, what the hell are you saying?!" Logan involuntarily stepped back. His hand wasn't on Jean's face anymore. "This is stupid, this can't be happening!"

"Face it Logan, you are in love with her," the woman started to sound angrily. "You love _her_ now, not me."

"You…"

"You didn't even notice that, but you are in love with that _kid_. That is why you came here. You were worried for her all the time she was gone. You were hiding it under sarcasm, but you didn't feel fine when you didn't know where she is. You are jealous of her. That is why seeing her near Magneto and thinking about them together makes you sick and angry. You didn't want her to stay in Magneto's camp even though eventually she could have finished what she thought…"

"Jean, stop it! that's all wrong! Nothing is true!" the man almost roared.

"Everything is true. You are in love with her, Logan…" Jean's eyes narrowed. "You betrayed me for _her_."

"Logan?"

Another female voice interfered. Logan recognized it, it was Jean. Jameela.

"Kid?!" Logan immediately raised his head and looked around. He didn't see her. "Kid, where are you? Are you alright?" he was still trying to understand where the sound comes from, but seemed like it was everywhere.

A chuckle from Jean made him look back at her. "What?"

"Do you see yourself now? Like a dog that heard his master…" the woman grinned angrily.

Logan narrowed his eyes. He didn't like this situation. Something seemed wrong.

"Jean, what is going on? Why are you here?"

"Ow, so you are not even happy to see me anymore…"

"Did you come just to tell me all that bullshit?"

"No," a light smile touched Jean's lips. "I came for another reason."

"For what reason?"

"To take her with me," the woman replied.

"What?" Logan tensed.

"You killed me and now you love someone else. That is wrong. You don't deserve that. I will kill her."

"Kill…?" the man frowned. He couldn't believe what he heard.

"I came to kill Jameela," Jean replied in a suddenly low voice. Her features were somehow changing, they were getting sharper. Eyes turned black. "Kill your love."

"Jean, wait…" Logan stepped closer to her but was interrupted.

"Logan?" Jameela's voice came again.

The man balled his fists. Jean was looking more and more like Phoenix. Hair seemed more and more red, and a fire appeared in her eyes.

"Jean, stop," he said warningly. "Stop it, you can…"

"And if I won't?"

"I can't let you kill her," Logan said clearly and raised his elbows. His fists were now directed towards Jean.

"And what will you do? If there is only one way to stop me?" Jean – now Phoenix – smiled. It looked more like an animal grin.

"Logan?" Jameela's voice was getting desperate. "Logan, do you hear me?!"

Jean's hair flared and eyes filled with fire. She raised her hands like wings... With a roar, he closed his eyes and let his claws out…

"Logan!" the man heard a loud scream and opened his eyes.

Jean – Jameela – was looking at him with awe, her face inches away from his. Still not understanding what is going on, he looked down and saw his claws.

They were barely centimeters away from Jameela's body. Her left hand was raised, and claws on his right hand cut her sweater. Logan looked to the other side, there claws were tangled in her hair.

Automatically he hid his claws and a strand of the girl's hair fell on the ground.

Logan looked back at Jean and her terrified eyes are what made him snap back to reality.

"What the hell, kid?! You can't get that close to me, I'm dangerous!" Logan almost shouted. He looked around – he was still sitting on the ground near the wall – and immediately jumped up on his feet. This made Jean fall back, as she was sitting near him on her knees.

"I almost killed Rogue once! You understand what could've happened now?" he was breathing heavily.

The girl was eyeing him, her eyes still scared. She was still on the ground.

"What were you doing?" Logan looked at her angrily.

"You… were… screaming in your sleep…" Jean almost stuttered.

"_Never_ come that close to me if I'm not controlling myself, you understood?" the man said clearly.

She nodded several times.

Logan took a deep breath calming himself and looked away from the girl.

_Screaming in my sleep… was that all a dream? That Jean came and I again… oh God!_

"What time is it?" he asked, not looking at the girl.

"Almost six…"

"Get up, we're going," Logan interrupted her.

He swiftly reached his jacket, grabbed it and looked at Jean. She was still on the floor, eyeing him.

"Get _up_, kid," Logan said through his teeth.

He came up to the entrance and let claws out of his right hand. With a quiet roar, he hit the ice with it, then with another hand.

After seconds, the ice wall fell.

"Come on," Logan ordered, and went out first.


	14. Chapter 14

**Dear readers, here comes the update! Thank you for reviewing and adding!**

**To **_**angeleye**_** – since you are a 'guest', I can't send you a PM, but I would like to say, that the idea of this story is now pretty much stable in my head, so I don't think I will change it. But I hope you will still keep reading, there is still an important role for Mystique ahead.**

Outside of the cave the snowstorm has stopped. It was cold – not too much for Logan, but Jean started to shiver almost immediately – but no wind, and the moonlight was enough to see the surroundings.

Logan was walking as fast as he could without Jean having to run after him, although that was difficult. He wanted to get to the car and then to the mansion as fast as possible, and the girl's slowness – something that he was only laughing about before – was now nerving him.

"Kid, can you move faster?!" he couldn't help asking after about half an hour walk.

"N-no, I can't, s-sorry," she stuttered from behind him.

The man roared quietly but didn't reply.

"L-Logan, what is r-wrong w-with you?" Jean asked.

"Nothing. Don't waste the little energy you have on talking. We need to keep moving," Logan replied dryly.

To be exact, he didn't know what is wrong with him either. Okay, another nightmare… he used to have a lot of those before, much fewer lately, but he is used to them anyway. And after that battle, almost a year ago, he was killing Phoenix in his dreams over and over again… so, yes, hard – but nothing new. Why is he then feeling so messed up now? Is it because in his dream he killed Jean not to let her kill Jameela? _He had to kill Jean again, and now because of Jameela…_

"L-Logan, I…" the stuttering female voice came again.

"Shut up and keep walking!" Logan snapped angrily, not looking back at Jean.

Logan heard she stopped – the steps weren't hearable for a while - but she didn't say anything. After a second, she continued walking.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Finally," Logan muttered when they have reached the place where he left the car. It was standing there, covered by snow.

"Thank God," Jean murmured too and headed towards the car.

"It was just an hour, kid, not too long," the man huffed opening the door.

Jean didn't reply, she got into the car and shut the door.

In the car, she started to shiver again – and Logan could really understand why – it was way colder in the car, then outside. After a while, however, the car got warmer.

"I'm in heaven," Jean murmured, closing her eyes and leaned back onto the seat.

Logan huffed but didn't reply.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Logan, can you tell me what was wrong with you at night?" Jean asked after about half an hour drive. She was eyeing him now attentively.

"No I can't," Logan snapped. "That is none of your business."

"But you were almost screaming at night and…"

"Kid, shut up!" Logan looked at her angrily.

Jean was looking back at him for a while, then she pressed her lips together and looked away to the window.

_Boy is she getting to me! she needs to know what is wrong? She is! She is fucking wrong in being here, for starting all this, for appearing in our lives! God how easier it all could be without her! did she have to appear?!_

He looked angrily at the girl again, and saw that she fell asleep. The man huffed silently and looked back at the road.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

They have been driving for almost an hour. The road was passing endless forests and mountains, and Logan started to have a strange feeling he has been there already.

_Yeah, a deja-vu is all I need to make me feel less in control of my brain…_

He snorted. And obviously that woke Jean up.

She frowned, opened her eyes and blinked. "Logan?"

"Morning," the man replied shortly.

"Where are we? What is going on?" Jean sat down straight.

"Come on, kid, don't ask stupid questions… Ow," he snorted again, "hope you are awake enough to be controlling yourself? I remember how stupid you get when you don't have enough sleep…"

"I'm close to that… but whatever," the girl replied dully.

Logan thought she was going to continue conversation, but she didn't.

_Thank God._

He was tearing his eyes away from the road more often to see the surroundings. The feeling that he has been here before didn't leave him. Instead, it was getting stronger.

"Anything wrong?" Jean spoke.

Logan rolled his eyes.

"No."

"Whatever."

"That's the answer I like most. From you especially."

The man noticed her pressing her lips again.

Suddenly the forested area ended, they could see the mountains down the road. Logan looked out of the window down on the ground. The trees were cut; the area was covered in stumps. Logan stopped the car. The déjà vu feeling got too strong to ignore it.

"What are you doing?" Jean frowned misunderstanding.

Without replying, Logan left the car.

"Logan?!" the girl called, but he didn't reply again.

He walked to the side of the road and looked around. The area before him was covered with stumps and snow, but it was still visible, that some of the area was supposed to be a larger road.

"Logan, what is going on?" Jean's voice came behind him.

"I feel like I have been here before."

"Well… you were a nomad before, traveling here in Canada… that would make sense if you remember this place," the girl replied carefully.

"No… I have been _here_ before… " Logan was looking around. "And then I forgot it…"

"Well… then you were logging timber here?"

"Logging timber?" Logan looked at her misunderstanding.

"Yeah… this is the logging area, obviously…" Jean shrugged. "See," she motioned her head to the side, "and the felling was there."

Logan looked at where she pointed, up the mountain, and saw the same cut old trees and young ones there.

"I was logging timber…" he said slowly, as if trying to test the words in his head.

"Logan, wait, you mean…" Jean started, "you mean you could have been doing it here before you lost your memory?"

"Could be," the man replied unsurely.

"So then… this might be a way to find some information about you! About your past!" the girl seemed excited.

"How? Look through the area, maybe I wrote on some tree 'Logan was here?'" Wolverine snorted.

Jean narrowed her eyes. "Very funny. Trying to help here, actually," she made a face. "Look, the logging cycle of trees common here is about 40 years, maybe a bit less…"

"Come on, kid, what the hell are you doing?" Logan rolled his eyes. "Showing off how smart you are again? why would I need some weird logging cycles?"

"To estimate when you could have been here, duh," Jean looked annoyed. "So," she looked around, "the cut is recent, that is for sure, the stumps are still here… and if you didn't work here in the last few years, you could have only been working here about forty years ago or earlier…" she was speaking swiftly. "When did you lose your memory?" the girl looked up at Logan.

"About… forty years ago," he replied slowly.

"Well, that fits…"

"And what now?" Logan shrugged. "I still don't see where that leads us… you want me to wander around here and see if I remember more?"

"Come on, Logan," Jean looked annoyed, "can you start using your brain? If you were employed here 40 years ago, we can look up data in archives of the company… well if they have that… But it also means you were living nearby, so we can look up there as well…"

"We?" Logan raised his eyebrow.

"Okay,_ I_ can look up…"

"You? What's your interest?"

"D'you think I will leave that to you? I don't think there will be anyone to kill there, so you will have no use," Jean huffed.

"Thank you, kid, that's nice of you," Logan huffed as well.

"That was just me being _dumb_ after not having enough sleep," the girl smiled at him sarcastically. "Okay, can we agree that I will try to find all I can and then you decide what you do next… and now let's get back to the car, I'm _freezing_."

Logan chuckled. "Okay, kid, let's go."

"Thanks," he said shortly when they got inside.

"For what?" the girl looked at him misunderstanding.

"For helping me… with this one."

"Ow… you're welcome," Jean shrugged. "You… you still want to know your past?" she asked after a while. "Rogue said you gave that up…"

"Rogue… she speaks a lot," Logan shook his head.

"I don't think she means any bad…"

"Yeah I know… anyway… and about the past," the man took a breath, "I don't know anymore… sometimes I think it's better not knowing… what I used to do back then."

"But why?"

"I don't have good feeling about what I will find out once I start digging deeper… after all, I have always been nothing but an animal," he huffed sorely.

"Animal? Logan, you are not an animal…"

The man frowned. Those words sounded strange to him…

_Come on, what the hell is wrong with my head today?_

"…we might be mutants, but we are as well humans," the girl finished.

"Is that another quote from your personal philosophy book?" Logan snorted.

"Yes, I am writing one actually. The great mind of mine produces things that are too valuable to be lost for future generations," Jean gave him an exaggeratedly proud smile.

Logan looked at her and chuckled. "Okay, kid, white flag."

"Finally," the girl rolled her eyes. "That was tiring… I think I'll sleep some more now… Enjoy the drive."

"Yeah, of course."

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

When they have reached the mansion, Logan exhaled loudly.

"Wake up, Princess, we're here," he stopped the engine.

"Mmm?" the girl opened her eyes and frowned. "Here where?"

"Home," Logan huffed.

"Ow, already? Cool," she stretched as much as the car space allowed.

"I wouldn't call it 'already', kid," Logan snorted.

"Your problem," Jean snorted too.

Logan shook his head as he went out of the car.

A sudden worry made him frown.

"Kid, wait," he said shortly, as he saw Jean heading towards the building.

"Why?" the girl frowned as well, but from not understanding.

"Something is wrong," Logan came up to the girl.

"What? I don't see anything wrong," the girl was looking around, then she shrugged. "No people in the garden, but it's freaking cold… plus it's classes' time."

Logan sniffed the air and shook his head – nothing seemed or smelled wrong, but he still didn't feel good about this.

"Okay, let's go," he said unwillingly.

"Come on, Logan, you're paranoid," Jean rolled her eyes and started walking. "Maybe it's because you are ancient?"

"Ancient?" the man looked at the girl with a surprise.

"Only God knows how old you are…" the girl huffed. "But maybe we could find out more about that soon, though… I even have an idea how…"

"And?" Logan was honestly interested.

"Well, as I said before, looking up archives of the logging company, looking up list of inhabitants of the area about 40 years ago…"

"I honestly don't think you can find that," the man shook his head.

"Come on, do you always have to be such a pessimist?" Jean looked at him disapprovingly.

They have already passed the three step-stairs that led to the main entrance into the mansion.

"I am a realist, kid, the life has taught me so…"

"Yeah, your life must be so really boring-…" Jean huffed as she entered the building first.

When Logan stepped inside after the girl, he realized why he was worried before. A familiar hateful smell made him groan. He almost instinctively grabbed Jean by the back of her jacket and dragged behind his back.

"Logan, what-?" he only heard her surprised squeak, and then another voice – a powerful male voice – interfered.

"And here we met again."

Bothe Logan and Jean raised their heads and saw Magneto standing right in the middle of the upper gallery of the lobby. He seemed pleased.

Logan let out a small groan and his claws went out. He also heard Jean's heavy breathing behind him.

"That was not very nice of you, Jameela, to run away from my hospitable house," Magneto continued.

"You mean your stinking cave?" the girl huffed. Logan smirked with a corner of his mouth. The girl didn't sound scared.

Magneto's face twitched.

"What are you doing here? Where is everyone?" Logan asked.

"Ow, sorry that they didn't meet you, they are kind of… well… incapable of doing that…"

"What have you done with them?" Jean stepped away from where she was standing, now she was facing Magneto.

"Get back, kid," Logan said through his teeth.

Magneto heard that and laughed ironically. "Logan, do you think you can protect anyone from me by putting them behind your back? seriously, joke of the day…"

"What have you done to the kids?" Jean repeated.

"Nothing, nothing, don't worry… well, nothing _yet_," Magneto smirked. "And I will not hurt a mutant that is not fighting me, you know that."

"Then what the hell are you doing here?" Jean asked angrily.

"Ow, I decided to bring you something you obviously forgot…"

"Huh?"

"Matt…!"

Jean looked at her left and saw Matt reaching them, with a nasty smirk on his face, one side of which was deep blue. The girl smirked too.

"Blue suits you, Matthew," she huffed.

The guy's eyes narrowed as he raised his balled fist.

"You gonna _hit_ me?" Jean almost started laughing. "Seriously, dude…"

"Matt, just hive her…" Magneto said commandingly.

A smirk on Matt's face widened as he threw something to Jean's feet. The girl looked down and saw the gloves she threw away at the cave.

"Put them on," Magneto ordered.

"So that you control me like a puppet? I won't," Jean replied firmly.

"Oh, really? Even if I do this?"

At the same moment Logan felt his body lifted up. He groaned.

"Kid, don't…" the man said through his barely controllable lips.

A second later Logan's body was thrown against the left wall of the lobby.

"No!" Jean screamed.

But Magneto wouldn't stop. He threw Wolverine to another wall, and then let go. That made Logan fly back, hit the stairs and fall on the floor.

"Stop it!" Jean screamed.

"Put the gloves on," Magneto replied simply.

"No, kid, don't, I'm fine," Logan started to stand up.

"Ow, are you? Okay…" Magneto lifted him up again, threw against the ceiling with all force, and then with the same force threw him down. Logan couldn't help a moan escaping his mouth. He felt that the wooden floor around him broke.

"Stop it! stop, I will put them on!" Jean screamed again. "I will…"

"Kid, don't…" Logan mumbled and coughed. Blood drops fell out of his mouth. Lungs must have been thorn.

He felt lifted up, then he was thrown against one wall, then another – he couldn't help screaming – and then on the floor again, foot away from where he was lying before.

"I said stop, I will do that! Are you deaf?" Jean's voice was angry like Logan never heard it.

"Kid, don't… I can stand it," he coughed again.

"I can't," Jean's voice was quiet, but hearable.

"Ow, you two are just so sweet… you even have no idea," Magneto's voice sounded mocking.

Logan felt Jean turning his body around – now he was lying on the back.

"Hey-hey, don't touch him!" Matt ordered.

"Go fuck yourself," Jean replied. "Hey, you okay?" she asked softly.

Logan felt her hands on his face, but not skin – fabrics. "Take the gloves off, you are too dangerous in them…" he took a deep breath, "he can control you…"

His spine tensed again and he groaned. "You take them off – his torture will be endless!"

"Shut up Magneto, and let go of him!"

Seconds later Logan started to feel better – insides must have regenerated already.

"Come on, Wolverine, do you want to lay here forever? Don't you want to know where the rest of the x-men are?" Magneto asked loudly.

Logan stood up as quickly as he could and looked up at Magneto. Magneto only smirked ironically looking at Wolverine's barely restrained fury.

Jean and Logan followed Matt further into the mansion, but not for too long, because just as they entered the main inner corridor, they saw Storm, Rogue, Colossus, Angel and Bobby fettered to the walls with metal stripes. They were conscious, but all looked tired.

"You bastard!" Jean shouted at Magneto. "Let them go!"

"Jean, there is no use," Ororo said quietly, but not hiding her anger.

"Where are the kids?" the girl looked at Magneto.

The man motioned his head forward and Jean saw a big cage, full of teen mutants.

Logan rushed ahead but was stopped by Magneto – the traditional way. The man fell on his back.

Magneto huffed.

Logan bared his teeth and stood up.

"Kitty?"

He only now spotted the littlest member of the X-team being held by Azazel. He had a knife pointed to her neck.

"It's for her not to fall through the floor," Magneto explained. "Azazel can catch her anywhere anyways."

Logan looked at the kids in the cage, at his team members, fettered to a wall, like long ago, at the Statue of Liberty, and he felt anger building up in him even stronger… though that was hardly possible.

"What do you want here?" he exhaled heavily and looked at Magneto.

"From you personally – nothing," the other man replied matter-of-factly. "even your scientific usefulness has expired… I want you," he turned to Jean, "to join me without any surprises… the kids," Magneto motioned towards the cage, "will follow you. They like you and trust you… plus I have one useful mutant to manipulate conscience. He is too weak for you, unfortunately," the man shook his head, "but for the kids he will do. And the rest of the X-Team… well, they are stupid enough to always fight me, so I think in the very end they will be dead."

Logan threw a quick glance at Jean. She looked furious, and was breathing heavily.

"Do you know what I can't understand?" the girl started slowly after a while. She looked calmer now.

Magneto didn't respond, he raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"Why is Rogue fettered?"

The question was so unexpected that even Logan frowned misunderstanding.

"Pardon me?" Magneto frowned as well.

"Why is Rogue fettered with _metal_?" Jean repeated slowly, turning around and looking at Rogue. Rogue was looking back at the red-head tensely.

"You mean why I fettered her even though she is only human?" Magneto asked again. "Well, you are actually right, Jameela, I just did that automatically… plus the girl was acting like a wild pissed off cat when we appeared…"

Surprisingly, Jean wasn't listening to Magneto; that was obvious. She was looking intently at Rogue, and Rogue looked like she was hesitating about something. A light smirk touched Jean's lips, and she nodded barely noticeable. "You can do that," she said with her lips only.

Logan watched Rogue, and suddenly the girl balled her both fists, and then swiftly turned them palms-up. At that very moment, the metallic stripes that were holding the X-Team members, unbend, and they all fell on the floor.

…**Tu-du-dummm… hope you understood what happened =) please react somehow to the story, I promise I will try to update soon again!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Dear all, here comes the next chapter… I wrote it kind of fast for an 'action' chapter – which I don't actually enjoy writing that much – so sorry for any weirdness and any not-fitting things… I don't have too much time to think things through (I know that is not good to tell you that, but that is true), so I just want to move the story forward, and not being stuck in details.**

**To those who alerted but never reviewed – I won't beg you for reviews, but if you are writing something as well, you maybe know how important it is to get some feedback? **

Logan watched the scene absentmindedly. He still couldn't get an idea what is going on. Second before they were on the walls – now they fell on the floor, without Magneto wanting it, obviously.

Magneto and his teem seemed to be just as clueless as him.

Rogue, the only one who was obviously prepared for what was about to happen, was the only one who landed on her feet, and now she was looking at her hands, balling and unballing fists again.

Time seemed to slow down for a while…

… and then it started to move even faster.

"Rogue, free us!"

A female teen voice came from the cage. Rogue looked up there and moved her hands up. At that second all parts of the cage flew up in the air and freezed there.

With a corner of his eye, Logan saw that Kitty slipped away from Azazel and disappeared under the floor, using that Azazel was watching the scene with surprise as well.

In the meantime, Rogue turned towards Magneto, and she looked furious. She moved her hands towards him, and the sticks that were parts of the cage, started to fly his direction.

The man looked surprised for a while, but then his face turned furious as well.

"Stupid girl! You think you can beat me?" he was easily dodging whatever was flying his direction. Rogue was continuing what she was doing, but it seemed harder and harder for her.

"Help the kids!" Ororo's voice pierced the sound of metal hitting the floor.

Logan only now noticed that the kids that were trying to run away since they were freed from the cage, were now being caught one by one by Magneto's mutants.

He rushed to the closer one, a tall guy holding two little girls, and punched him. He fell down, the girls as well, and they disappeared under the floor at the same second.

"Good job, Kitty," Logan huffed.

"Enough, I am bored!" Magneto snapped, and sent a wave towards Rogue. The girl flew back and fell on the floor.

"Rogue!" Bobby screamed and rushed to her.

With a corner of his eye Wolverine noticed a black cloud and looked that direction.

"Just try to take them off," Azazel appeared next to Jean and pointed a dagger at her neck.

The girl let her hands down, she looked frustrated.

"Thank you, Azazel, for returning my attention to her," Magneto's voice sounded irritated. "But take the dagger away, she is too easy to damage beyond repair… I will take care of her."

The red-skinned mutant let go of Jean, and at the same moment she suddenly let out a shriek.

"I just tightened the metal borders around your wrist so that you don't think of taking them off… sorry if it's too tight," Mageto didn't sound caring at all. "Now you probably won't take them off…"

"Fucking bastard," Logan said loudly and headed towards the girl.

"Ow. Wolverine, kids are everywhere, shame on you…," the other man huffed. "And I wouldn't move to closely to her…"

"Shut up!"

"Well, I warned you," with those words Magneto moved his palms.

"What the?..." Jean's voice sounded surprised.

White light was spreading from her hands, towards the walls and the ceiling. Suddenly the girl started coughing. It sounded like she was suffocating.

When the light reached Logan, he felt that instead of air, his lungs are filling with something tight. He put a hand on his chest and involuntarily bent down.

Soon enough he heard others coughing. The man looked up and saw the light stopped, about centimeters away from Magneto's mutants. But the X-Team members and the kids were all within its reach. They were all suffocating, some were standing on his knees already.

Lack of oxygen was almost unbearable. Logan's vision was blurring, so was his mind. The only idea in his head was that he had to stop this.

He let claws on his left hand out and slowly started to move towards the girl. He couldn't move any faster.

Jean was already on her knees, bent down and facing the floor. Her back was almost convulsing.

Logan was already a step away from her, when he heard her shriek and at that moment the light disappeared.

"What…?" Magneto's voice sounded surprised.

Logan took a deep breath and blissful normal air filled his chest.

"How can you…?" Magneto was furious.

"Ow, sorry, too bad you didn't know that pain controls the body as well," Jean stood up, her legs were shaking a bit. She stretched her right arm towards Magneto, and Logan saw trace of a bite there. Immediately he smelled her sweet blood and noticed some blood on her lips as well.

"You bit yourself?" Logan couldn't help exclaiming. "Twilight fan, huh?"

"Shit, bighting yourself is… it's freaky…" Pyro chimed in. He looked dumbfound.

Magneto pressed his lips together. Suddenly, he looked at Logan and huffed.

"Looks like Wolverine was about to give you some pain as well, huh?"

Jean looked at Logan as well, and only now he realized that his claws were still out. He swiftly hid them. Magneto laughed ironically.

The girl looked away; then she swiftly took of one glove after another. She wasn't hesitating or showing any emotion, but when the gloves were off, the smell of her blood became stronger.

"You should have tightened it stronger," the girl looked at Magneto with disgust.

Magneto's face changed.

"Get me the kids, and we are out of here," he ordered. "Azazel!..."

"Hell no, you are not going anywhere now," a little blond girl, whom Logan never saw in the mansion, spoke suddenly loudly.

Magneto looked at her with surprise.

"I have been waiting for this moment for too long," the girl continued.

"Who are you, kid?" Magneto asked mockingly.

"Maybe you will recognize me… now."

The girl started to grow, her skin color was changing… and soon enough it was Mystique that was standing before them.

"This… this is impossible…" Magneto murmured. "How…?"

"Logan, Storm, help the kids!" Mystique looked at the X-Team.

"So you joined them now?" Magneto laughed, although he still looked discouraged. "What an interesting discovery, but we need to go…"

"Hell no," Mystique repeated and with one jump she reached Azazel. He tried to stab her with the dagger, but she swiftly kicked it away. They began to fight.

In the meantime, Logan, Storm and Angel were fighting with Magneto's mutants. There were now more of them, about twenty, not including the multiple-body one, Morgan.

Magneto raised his hands, and the metal frame from the walls came out. He started to throw it at the X-Team. Logan dodged a couple, but then the metallic shower suddenly stopped. He looked back and saw it was Rogue who was holding it. Instead of flying towards them, the sticks were soaring in the air.

"Stupid girl," Magneto snapped.

Rogue shrieked and fell on her knees. The sticks started to move again.

"It's okay, Rogue, I got it," Jean stopped between them and raised her hands. Silver light came from them, and spread towards the metal and the metal started to melt down, then Jean moved her palms another direction, and the metal evaporated.

"Yay chemistry," she looked at Magneto victoriously. "And not much metal for you to use… you shouldn't have come to the mansion. No place for you."

Magneto looked infuriated with defeat. He looked at his team, that was still fighting, but obviously losing, and at Azazel that was still fighting with Mystique. There were some injuries on her body, but they were not deep.

"Azazel!" Magneto ordered loudly. The red-skinned looked at him, nodded, and disappeared.

"No!" Mystique screamed. "Magneto!"

"Don't worry, I got him!" with that Jean raised her arms swiftly, and the light spread from her palms and formed a cocoon around Magneto.

"Can you make him lose his powers, kid?" Logan yelled, while fighting with one of the Morgans', which were replicating way too fast.

"No, for that I need a contact with his skin… It's not to let Azazel take him…"

"Where the hell did he go?"

Magneto only smiled. He wasn't even trying to make something with the cocoon.

Next moment, black light appeared at the side of the room. It turned into Azazel, and two others – a man and a woman with red hair until her shoulders. Logan frowned – the couple looked somehow familiar.

"Ab'bi? ('_daddy'_ - Arabic)" Jean screamed suddenly. "Ab'bi, Um'mi?" ('_mommy'_ - Arabic)

"Jameela?!" the man looked at her.

"Family reunion… how nice," Magneto commented.

"They are your patents?" Logan looked at the girl. She didn't respond.

"Pyro, Azazel!" Magneto ordered.

Pyro came up to Azazel and the couple, and they tore the humans away from each other. Azazel grabbed Jean's dad, and pointed his dagger at his neck. Pyro grabbed the woman and opened his flicker near her face. The woman looked terrified.

"Let go of them! You two!" Jean screamed, but Pyro only grinned in response.

"Easy there!" Magneto said commandingly. "One wrong move of yours and they are dead!"

"What do you want?"

"Take off the cocoon and stop the fight."

The lights from Jean's palms went out immediately.

"Guys, stop fighting, please!" she screamed loudly. "Guys!"

"Storm, Angel, Bobby! Guys, stop fighting!" Logan followed.

"Ow, and make Miss Pryde visible for us!" Magneto added.

At that second, Kitty appeared from one of the walls.

"Good," Magneto nodded.

"What do you want now?" Jean repeated.

"Excuse me," Magneto started to walk towards Jean's parents. "I always had difficulties remembering your name…?" he came to her dad.

"It is disrespectful of a man," Jean's father spoke, he had a light accent. Logan noticed that despite a red-skinned mutant grabbing him and pointing a dagger at his throat, the man was speaking with dignity. He didn't sound scared, even if he was, "to not know the name of guests in his house."

"Guests?" Magneto laughed demonstratively. "You are not a guest here, man, and this is not my house."

"Then you are not worth knowing my name," Jean's dad replied still evenly.

Logan couldn't help smirking.

Magneto wasn't saying anything for a while.

"Then what will such a respectful man like you," he spoke finally, "say about your daughter, Jameela? Did you even know she is a mutant?"

Logan noticed Jean tensed even more. Her father didn't reply.

"I think I know that you didn't… what will you say now then? Your daughter is _not human_."

It sounded like Magneto was testing the man, emphasizing the 'not human' part. Logan bared his teeth at the sound of those words.

"Everything is Allah's will," Jean's father was still calm.

"Even the existence of mutants?" Magneto sounded honestly interested.

"Everything."

"Hm… maybe I should look more at Islam while constructing how humans see mutants? I could use the terrorism PR anyways…" Magneto huffed.

"Screw you," Jean shouted at him.

"You see what words your girl is using?" Magneto looked at Jean's dad again. "I don't think that is very good for her…"

"I don't think your opinion matters," the other man replied.

Logan couldn't help chuckling. He was starting to like Jean's father.

Magneto didn't reply again. Logan could sense his frustration.

"Well," Magneto turned to Jean, "if everything is Allah's will, then it is his will that you and the mutant kids come with me now. If you don't do that, your parents will be dead."

Jean was breathing heavily, but not responding anyhow.

"I believe," it was her dad who spoke, "that it is impossible for any mortal being to know His will until the very end…"

"I am not just a mortal human being!" Magneto snapped.

"Well, neither am I," the man smirked with a corner of his mouth.

Logan frowned, and then he saw Jean's dad made some unapparent movement with his free hand, and the dagger in flew out from Azazel's hand. The man moved his hand again, and Azazel himself flew to a wall.

"Ab'bi?" Jean's eyes widened.

Her father then screamed something in Arabic to her, and motioned his hand towards Magneto, making him fly and hit the wall.

"Kitty, get the rest of the kids out!" Jean screamed, and hit one of Magneto's mutants with a light from her hand. He let go of a little boy, and Jean gave him to Kitty.

"He's a telekinetic!" Magneto yelled, trying to stand up, but Jean's father was holding him down with his powers. "Azazel, get him out of here! Kill him!"

Azazel nodded, and a second later he grabbed Jean's father and disappeared.

"Ab'bi!" Jean shouted.

"Asadel!" her mom screamed terrified.

This seemed to wake Pyro up from some kind of a trance. He smirked and lightened his flicker.

"Um'mi!" Jean yelled and ran to her, but Mystique was faster. She reached Pyro in one jump, and knocked him out with a punch. The guy let go of Jean's mom and fell unconscious.

"Um'mi," Jean reached the woman to hug her. "You alright? Oh my God, I'm so sorry, mother…"

"It's okay, Jameela, it's okay," the woman was stroking Jean's hair. "Where is Asadel?"

"I don't know, mom," Jean sobbed, "it's that teleport… I don't know where they are…"

"Your father seemed to be a strong mutant," Mystique interfered, "I am sure he will be fine."

Both red-heads looked at her.

"Thank you, Mystique," Jean smiled. "For saving my Mom…"

Mystique nodded shortly.

With a corner of his eye Logan noticed how Matt, appearing from some corner, gave Magneto something resembling a short spear, of course, made of metal. Magneto nodded, and sent it flying.

The man saw it was flying towards Jean, ready to hit her back, while the girl wasn't noticing anything.

"Kid! Look out!" Logan screamed and rushed across the spear. He wanted to catch it, it seemed easy enough to do so, but suddenly it changed its course and pierced his chest. He felt it going deeply into his solar plexus.

"Logan!" He heard Jean scream.

Wolverine fell on his knees. Blood was dipping through his shirt in pushes, as he was trying to take a breath.

_Poor my lungs… second time this day._

He bared his teeth, grabbed the spear and took it out with one swift move.

"Well done," Matt smirked.

Logan frowned not understanding what he meant, but at the same second a shot of light hit Matt and he flew back, hitting one wall, breaking it, and ending up in one of the classrooms.

"Kid, stop breaking the mansion, it is almost in ruins anyway," Logan snorted. To his surprise, pain in his solar plexus wasn't getting lighter. The wound was healing over, but somehow the ease wouldn't come. The man frowned, looking at his chest.

"Worried, huh, Logan?" Magneto spoke suddenly. "Pain is still there and it grows?"

Wolverine looked at him puzzled.

"And it won't go away. It will keep growing," Magneto added.

"What do you mean? I took the spear out! You tried to kill the kid and you failed, that's why you are bullshitting now," Logan chocked out.

"No, my dear Wolverine, I didn't plan to kill Jameela. I knew you will run to save her, and you did… you became even more predictable, Logan. You took the spear out, but the main weapon is still in you, and it is working now…"

"You are bulshitting," Logan repeated, though feeling worse each second.

"Ask Jameela," Magneto smirked with a corner of his mouth.

Logan heard haste steps approaching him, and Jean lowered on her knees before him.

"Do you feel burning in your solar plexus?" she asked swiftly. She tore his shirt and pulled up his tank top, examining the wound.

"Wow, kid, I didn't know you can be that fast with that…" the man managed to choke, "but easy there, your mom is watching…"

"Logan, answer," she demanded.

"A little burning, but it's okay," he shrugged; and frowned immediately – pain became worse with the move.

"Oh God!" Jean exclaimed.

"Is all that true?" Mystique interfered.

Jean just nodded. She looked furious as never. She stretched her left hand back, not even turning her body, and a shot of light hit Magneto.

"Not as far as Matt," Logan commented after he saw Magneto flying and hitting a wall.

He was feeling worse and worse, his vision was getting blurry.

"Don't, Jean. I will do that," Mystique said clearly, and rushed towards Magneto.

"What is wrong with me, kid?" Logan asked tiredly.

"Remember that back spine liquid thing I told you? Well, they have injected this liquid into you now… and it is eating up your spine, it is an acid…"

"Shit, I'm screwed…"

He couldn't keep his torso straight anymore, and felt he is falling on Jean. "Sorry, kid…"

"Logan, hold on! You hear me? Logan!"

His brain was mechanically observing what is going around, and the last thing he saw was Mystique stabbing a knife into Magneto's chest, after a fight the two have been in.

"Shit… I wanted to kill him…" those were last words Logan said before closing his eyes.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Rogue was watching with awe how Logan – the one that seemed invincible – was lying on the floor, eyes closed, not moving. It was Pete who put him on the floor like that, after he knocked out the last mutant from Magneto's team. And Magneto himself was lying dead nearby.

But even this – Magneto's death – something that they have been waiting for so long, didn't distract anyone from Logan's body on the floor.

"J-Jean, he is not dead, r-right?" Rogue stuttered.

"What is going on here?" Mystique joined them, knife still in her hands.

"He is alive, but…" Jean started.

"But what?" Mystique looked at her.

"Apparently his body healed over that liquid, and now it is working inside… there is no way I can see anything like this," Jean shook her head. It seemed like she didn't know what to do next, she was moving hair away from Logan's forehead, touching his wound, but not doing anything in particular.

"You can't see anything on the outside? Then we need to look inside!" Mystique sounded irritated.

"You have an X-Ray machine here?" Jean snapped.

"No, you idiot! We need to cut him!" Mystique snapped.

"What?"

"Get away, let me sit!"

The blue-skinned mutant sat down near the body, cut out the tank top, and prepared to cut Logan's stomach.

"Hey-hey, what are you doing?" Jean grabbed her arm.

"Trying to see how far the process went! Trying to save him!" Mystique snapped.

"We have to cut from the back, it's his spine that is damaged, not his guts, idiot!" Jean snapped back. "Pete, can you…"

"I will do that!" Rogue guessed what is needed and raised her hands to carefully turn Logan over. He was soon lying on his stomach.

Jean nodded to her and then looked at Mystique.

"Give me the knife."

"Do you have the guts, kid?" the other mutant raised her eyebrow sarcastically.

"Hurry!" the red-head's nostrils flared.

Mystique handed her the knife and Jean decisively cut Logan's shirt and tank-top. His back was now revealed. The girl started to follow his spine with her hand from the top down. When she reached his shoulder-blades, a quiet curse escaped her lips.

"What?!" Rogue couldn't help it.

However, Jean didn't respond. She gripped the knife tighter and with one swift move stuck it between Logan's shoulder blades.

Kitty and Rogue gasped.

"Quiet everyone!" Mystique ordered.

Jean took a deep breath and started to cut Logan's skin along his spine. As she was doing so, everyone saw that his spine was changing color – instead of silver adamantium, at some point it turned blue, and it didn't look like metal anymore. When Jean's hand with a knife almost reached the small of his back, Rogue put her hand on her mouth not to scream. The blue color was lighter there, as if it was dying out. And where it was doing so, the spine seemed to be disappearing.

"The liquid is an acid, it eats the metal," Jean commented for nobody in particular. "Even adamantium… Matt is a smart shit…"

Then her hand suddenly stopped. Rogue saw that there the color was again blue, not light-blue, and though it seemed to be getting lighter, the spine was still there.

"Okay, it eats the spine, but not too fast," Jean exhaled and put the knife away. She rubbed the blood from her hands on her jeans, and exhaled.

Everyone was eyeing Jean intently, waiting what will she do next. However, she wasn't doing anything visible so far. She was moving her hand down the spine, not touching it, and murmuring something to herself.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" Mystique exclaimed after a while.

"Shut up, you're distracting me!"

"from what? watching Logan die?!"

"I will need to neutralize the acid, and immediately turn salt and water into adamantium, basically creating a new spine, so could you please let me concentrate?!" Jean looked furious.

"Wh-what salt?" Rogue murmured. She didn't mean to ask, but Jean heard.

"Later, Rogue, please…" she didn't even turn to the girl.

Jean moved her hand further down, murmuring something again, and then placed her hand over the highest spot, that was already blue. The white light appeared from her both palms, as usual, and she held them above the middle of the spine. The light spread along it, and then nothing else was visible. Rogue only noticed that Jean bit her lip and her arms were almost shaking.

After what seemed like eternity, the light started to disappear. Everyone saw, that Logan's body has almost regenerated, and the last shot of light has disappeared together with the wound.

No-one spoke for quite some time.

"And… what now?" Kitty whispered.

"Dunno," Jean shrugged.

"Huh? Dunno?" Mystique looked at her in disbelief.

"What do you want, huh?" the red-head sounded tired. "I did what I could do… but his body started regenerating, so don't know whether I succeeded…"

"We can cut him again…" Mystique suggested, now she sounded way less angry.

"No, not yet…" Jean shook her head and took a deep breath. "I do hope he will be fine… Rogue…"

Rogue nodded and lifted Logan carefully again. "Turn him over?"

"No, carry him to the lab… can you do that?" Jean looked up at her.

"Sure," the girl nodded.

"em… Rogue, could you please explain how…" Kitty was eyeing Rogue with wide eyes.

"Later, Kitty," Jean answered for Rogue, as she also stood up.

Soon enough, Logan, who was still unconscious, was in the lab.

**Alright, that was weird, I know… to anyone who knows chemistry better than me – don't be too mad at me for any stupidity, and please still keep reading. Will do my best to update faster!**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Dear anybody who is still reading. I haven't updates in ages, sincere apologies for that. Good news is, I have finished writing the story today =) man was that one long writer's block! But anyway, I will edit the last chapters and they will be posted by Christmas.**_

_**Hope somebody will be kind enough to still review this chapter!**_

Logan opened his eyes, but the too bright light around made him shut them again.

"Kid," he called weakly.

Immediately his ears caught the sound of footsteps approaching, but the smell that came into his nose was not the familiar sweet one. Instead, it was a manly, dirty smell. Maybe even stink. Logan wrinkled his nose.

"Logan? You woke up?" Jean's voice came soon.

"Who's with you?" the man still kept his eyes shut.

"Huh?" Jean sounded puzzled.

"Are you alone here now?"

"Yes, why?"

"You smell weird. You alright?"

The girl snorted.

"Logan, I dimmed the light, you may open your eyes," she said after a while.

The man carefully opened his eyes, and blinked a couple of times.

"You feeling okay?" Jean asked worriedly.

"Well… I guess…" Logan didn't sound sure. "What has happened? Everyone alive?"

"Long story, but we are all fine… more or less…" the girl sighed. "You wanna sit up?"

"Should I?" Logan frowned. he still remembered the weird pain in his spine too vividly… unlike the rest of the things that have happened today… they were in a blur.

"All scans say you are fine, Logan," Jean nodded confidently. "I was even worried you weren't waking up for about three hours…"

"Had couple of tough nights, you know," the man snorted, and sat up on the couch. No strange feelings or pain; and now he was able to take a better look at Jean. She looked paler than usual and tired, hair was a mess, and her jeans were covered in blood that was already dark, almost black.

"If that was your blood, you would have already been dead…" the man said slowly.

Jean snorted. "It's your blood, Logan."

"Ow, that is what I smelled… I didn't know I stink," Logan snorted too.

Jean chuckled. "You don't stink, Logan… it's not only your blood you smell on me, there are couple of other chemicals there… long story."

"Maybe you finally tell me what happened?" the man raised an eyebrow. "Where is everyone?"

"Wait a bit, Logan, I still need to survey your back…"

With that Jean walked around the couch, and only now the man realized his upper part is naked.

"Where are my clothes?"

"Well, they were ripped and cut, and stained as well… so I'd say you need to get yourself another shirt… now if you allow…"

Logan felt the girl's cold palm on his neck, then another one. "When it hurts – or rather _if_ it hurts – tell me," she ordered. Her heartbeat became louder and faster for some reason.

"Okay," the man nodded. "Kid , you alright?"

"Huh? … yeah, sure, why?" her voice sounded a bit raged, and she took a deep breath.

Jean's hands slowly traveled down his spine, pressing slightly stronger in some places, but no pain came. When her hands reached the small of his back, she asked: "so, everything fine?"

"Yep, Doc," Logan snorted.

"Very funny," the girl huffed, and took her hands away.

"Now you tell me what happened," Wolverine demanded again, as he watched Jean walking towards the computers.

"Maybe you ask someone else?" Jean didn't look back at him as she sat down into one of the chairs.

"Why?" Logan stood up. He started to feel worried. "Everything okay, kid?"

"Well, in a nutshell – X-Men and the kids are alive, and Magneto's dead," the girl still didn't look back. she was concerned with something on the screen.

"Dead? Who killed him?"

"Mystique," came a swift answer.

"Damn, I wanted to do that!" Logan hissed.

"You were too busy staying alive at that moment… ow.," she finally looked at him, "thanks, you saved my life," a smile touched her lips. "Although _you_ were Magneto's aim… but still, thanks…"

"You're welcome, kid," Logan smiled back and came towards the girl. "But you're not _fine_ fine, right?"

No response.

"Kid?" Logan insisted.

"Azazel and my Dad… they never came back," Jean's voice quavered. She immediately took a deep breath.

"Oh God…" Logan remembered now. "Kid, I'm so-… but… how long has it been?"

"More than four hours. I'm trying to find them with security cameras all over the world… but so far it's useless," with that, Jean turned back to the computer.

Logan didn't know what else to say. He had no idea how he could comfort Jean now – although he really wanted to… with Rogue, he would have just hugged her. but hugging Jean felt somehow weird.

"He… he will be fine," the man said to break silence. "He is…well… a mutant, right?"

"Yeah… turns out," Jean scoffed.

"You didn't know?" Logan was surprised.

"Nope," the girl shook her head. "I thought I am sort of an anomaly in the family."

"Chuck always said males carry the mutant gene… so that makes sense."

"Yeah, it does… I will ask dad more when… I mean, if… God!" she exclaimed and hid her face in hands. She wasn't saying anything.

"Hey, calm down, he will be okay, I'm sure," Logan placed his hands on the girl's shoulders. "Cheer up."

The girl shrugged, "I hope so." She frowned and rubbed her eyes.

"You're tired, kid, go to sleep."

"I can't," Jean shook her head. "I just won't fall asleep until I know he is… fine. Good thing is at least you are fine," she looked up at him and smiled.

The man smiled back.

Suddenly he noticed edges of bandages on the girls wrists, they became visible only when her long sleeves rode up. He opened his mouth to ask what that is, but was interrupted.

"Logan! Jean!"

They both looked towards the door and saw Ro and Jean's mother rushing into the lab. Both women stopped abruptly with weird expressions on their faces, and only then Logan realized his upper part is still naked, and he is still standing behind Jean with his hands on her shoulders. The man swiftly took them away.

"Everything alright?" Jean almost jumped on her feet.

Her mother rushed towards her, speaking something swiftly. Logan understood nothing – it was Arabic.

"Logan, you okay?" Ororo asked worriedly.

"Yeah, Ro, I'm fine…" the man smiled. "How's everyone?"

"Fine, everything is fine," Ororo looked tired, but she smiled brightly. "None of the kids was injured seriously, and Jean cured those who had some scratches… Part of the building is almost ruined, but that is the least bad thing that could happen…"

"And?..." Logan nodded towards Jean and her mother.

"Jean's dad is fine," Ororo smiled again.

Jean and her mother were in the meantime hugging, both looking happy and relieved.

"Logan! Father just called!" Jean smiled at him brightly, noticing his look. "He only now reached a living area, so…"

"I told you he will be fine," the man smiled back.

"Yeah, he is in Texas now..."

"And Azazel?" Logan frowned.

"He is… well… dead, I guess," Jean shrugged.

"Good," Logan smiled again.

"Ow… Logan, this is my mom, Vivienne… Mom, this is Logan, he is also a mutant…"

"Hello," Logan felt extremely confused standing there topless.

"Mr. Logan, thank you so much… you have saved Jameela's life," the woman smiled at him gratefully. "My husband and I will never forget it! You will always be the most respected guest in our house!"

"Er… thank you, ma'am," Logan murmured.

_Shit, for once I am called a 'most respected guest' and I am fucking almost naked here!_

He noticed Jean was now even paler, and she was standing with her eyes half-closed.

"kid, you alright? I think you need to sleep, really," he shook his head.

"Yeah, I will go now…" the girl smiled.

"Want me to go with you?" Logan suggested.

Ororo and Jean's mother looked at him weirdly again… although he just suggested help to a tired person, no other thoughts.

_Damn, stupid day!_

"No, Logan, thanks, I'm fine," Jean smiled again. "See you all later! Ororo, can you…"

"I will take care of Vivienne, don't worry," Strom smiled.

Jean hugged her mother again, and then left the lab.

"O-kay… I think I will go too," Logan said swiftly. "Need to take a shower… and all…"

"See you," Storm nodded.

Logan nodded to Jean's mom, and then left the lab as well.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

After taking a shower and finally dressing up, Logan headed towards the lobby and the main passage to check how bad things were there… to his surprise, he heard laughter there. He frowned and entered the area.

The young X-Team members were cleaning the area. Guys – mostly Pete – were carrying the heavy wooden parts of the walls and the bricks, and Rogue was moving the metal parts away.

"Rogue!" Logan exclaimed in surprise, only now remembering everything concerning Rogue.

The girl shrieked and a long metal stick, bended in several places, fell on the floor with a loud 'bdzzzn'.

"Logan!" the girl turned around and looked at him. "You fine?!"

"yaay," Kitty appeared from nowhere and hugged Logan. "Welcome back!"

"Back to where? I didn't leave this place," Logan snorted.

"Well… you were almost there," Kitty motioned her head towards the ceiling.

The man looked up, he was puzzled. "There – where?"

"Logan, you were almost dead," Bobby came up to them.

"Dead? Come on guys," Wolverine snorted. "I was a little injured, not more…"

"We saw your guts," Angel snorted. "That was eerie."

"True," Kitty nodded.

"Guys, what are you talking about?" Logan frowned.

"Have you talked to Jean?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah, and she said I'm all fine."

"She had to re-create your spine…"

"What?!" the man's eyes widened. "She had to do what?!"

"What do you remember?"

"From the battle? Well… Magneto threw a spear at Jean, I rushed to catch it but couldn't, it hit my solar plexus, I took it out… and then felt bad, and… well, guess I lost conscious, but I woke up half an hour ago, and Jean said I am fine."

"Okay, on the real," Angel interfered, "that spear contained some acid that was eating adamantium in you… you fainted, and then Jean cut your back and we saw, the acid was _really_ eating your spine –yikes, seriously… and she had neutralize the acid and re-create your spine. Ta-dah."

"Son of a scientist talking," Kitty snorted.

"You have a better explanation?" Warren looked at the girl.

"Nope, that was how it was," Kitty nodded. "Jean didn't tell you?"

"No," Logan shook his head.

"Well, probably cuz you would have given her hard times about it," Kitty shrugged.

"Hard times? What you mean?"

"Come on, you always pick on her… for no reason, actually," Warren snorted.

"huh? Did she tell you that?" Logan exclaimed.

"Nope, we saw it," Pete interfered. "as you always give us all hard times… "

"huh?" Logan was puzzled.

"Well, it's always like we're stupid, useless and are up to nothing helpful," Rogue snorted.

"Kid, I…"

"And stop calling us 'kids'!" Bobby exclaimed. "Alright guys, this discussion is of course interesting, but we have a mess to clean… Rogue, could you take care of that class where Jean threw that tall weirdo of Magneto's?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" Rogue gave Bobby a fake salute and headed towards that room.

"Rogue, wait, wait," Logan caught up with her when he got over all the things the guys told him before. They were all in the meantime busy with cleaning again.

"Yes?" the girl stopped.

"Are you guys that angry with me?" Logan was taken aback, to be honest.

"We are not angry, Logan," Rogue smiled and shook her head. "It's just… sometimes it's frustrating when you treat us like we are in kindergarten… the guys were fighting with all the mutants at the Alcatraz, just like you 'adults', and you still call us 'kids' and say we're incapable of anything serious…"

"I'm sorry, ki-… Rogue."

The girl huffed.

"And what about your powers?" Logan finally asked the question that bothered him.

"Ow… I asked Jean to give me some powers – not the ones I had, cuz I didn't want to go through all that hell again," she scoffed. "and you have no idea how long it took me to persuade her… wanna know the reason?" Rogue asked ironically.

"Me?" the man raised an eyebrow.

"Exactly. We kept it in secret from everyone… and my practices as well… Now please, don't call her 'goddess' or 'princess' or whatever, and stop picking on her…"

"Come on, it's not like I'm a monster!" Logan huffed.

"No, you are like a very strict teacher, that thinks his students are stupid," Rogue said matter-of-factly. "I appreciate your care, Logan… we all do… but sometimes you need to step back a little and admit you are not '_the_ mutant' over here, okay?"

"Wow, kid that was harsh… sorry, no 'kids'," he raised his hands apologetically. "And you turned the tables today… good job, Rogue," Logan smiled. "I'm proud of you."

The girl smiled widely.

"And we didn't spend much time together lately," Logan continued. "How about some hot chocolate later?"

"carefully, Logan, I have a boyfriend," Rogue winked.

"Ow, right, I forgot… he will turn me into an ice-cream," the man huffed. "We will keep it in secret, deal?"

"Deal," Rogue nodded with a smile.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Life in the mansion was slowly getting back to normal. In about an hour Logan heard children's laughter in the hallway – not in the destroyed part, and the younger X-Team members, under Storm's command, have already cleaned the mess up. A renovation was needed, but that they decided to start later.

Logan was feeling absolutely fine, except for his brain was still working a bit slowly – probably because his last week wasn't much of a rest.

He was passing Jean's room in the living area of the mansion when something made him stop. He touched the door – it wasn't closed – and opened it.

The girl was lying on the bed asleep, her red hair all over the pillow. Logan came in quietly.

Jean's both wrists were visible, and he saw the bandages again. On her right hand he also saw the three thin wounds he himself made… It felt like ages ago to him, although it was… yes, a little more than a month ago. But the scratches still looked like wounds, not scars. Logan couldn't help touching Jean's skin where the scratches were. It was the inner side of her arm, and the skin there looked paler than elsewhere and seemed almost transparent.

_Soft_, Logan's mind commented mechanically.

He tried his best to make his touch as soft as possible, but obviously it wasn't enough. Jean's eyelashes flinched and she opened her eyes slowly.

"Logan?" in a second she spotted him. She blinked a couple of times. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, kid," the man frowned, he felt confused. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up… my bad…"

"It's okay," Jean smiled weakly. "What time is it?"

"Almost eight."

"Is my Dad here?" the girl frowned and raised on her elbow.

"I- I don't know… but I can ask if you want," Logan made a step towards the door.

"Nah, Logan, don't worry… I will go there now," Jean smiled again and sat up, moving her legs up to her chest, and pulling the blanket up. "You sure you're okay?" she frowned suddenly.

"Yeah, why?" Logan frowned as well.

"Dunno," she shrugged. "You don't look okay…"

The man snorted. "You know after all that happened… I don't know who is completely fine…"

"Yeah, you're right," Jean huffed.

"But actually… I talked to Rogue and the other kids… I mean," he snorted again, "_young adults…_"

"Young adults?" Jean raised her eyebrow sarcastically. "That is something new…"

"Tell me about it," Logan shook his head.

"A rebellion?" another question came.

"Huh?" Logan looked at Jean surprised and saw she had a smug grin on her face. "Rebellion? Yeah well… sort of," he shrugged.

"You should have expected that… Even I saw it coming…"

"Oh really?" Logan crossed his arms and gave Jean a look.

"Really," Jean returned the look. "Logan, could you please sit down somewhere? I don't feel good when you stand like a mountain here…"

The man huffed and sat down on the bed. "You were saying?..."

"You should have seen it coming… I mean, you were treating them like a bunch of kids that are way too inexperienced to be taken seriously. I think they already are fed up with that," the red-head shrugged.

"I didn't know it meant so much…"

"For you – not, but for them… So now you have to treat them more seriously."

"Looks like it…" Logan snorted. "And not call them 'kids'."

"Oh, yeah, right… That's probably the most important… "

"And most complicated," the man huffed.

Jean chuckled. "Well, you can still call _me_ kid. I'm fine with that."

"Ow, thank you," Logan snorted.

The girl laughed and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. Logan saw the bandages again.

"I wanted to ask… these bandages…" he started. "Why did you do that?"

"What d'you mean?" Jean looked confused.

"Bit yourself back there… that was eerie, kid."

"Ow," the girl huffed. "Pain was the only thing that could make my body 'wake up' and take control over itself. I would never let Magneto have control over me and my powers. to be exact, I will never allow myself lose control over my powers," she said firmly.

They both were silent for a while.

"Logan… would you really… kill me?" Jean asked suddenly.

"Huh?" the man's eyes widened.

"When Magneto was controlling me… I mean, after it has already stopped, I saw you let your claws out and you were looking at me…" Jean took a breath. "You were planning to kill me? So that I don't kill the others?"

"No-no-no, kid, no," Logan shook his head. "Kid, honestly, I never wanted to do that... I just…" he huffed. "I wasn't thinking clear… you know, that's what lack of oxygen makes to you. I knew I needed to do something… but I had no idea what," the man confessed. "But not killing you, kid, that I would never do."

Jean smiled weakly. "You will never have to do that, I'd promised you that… long ago, actually. So I'd rather bite myself," she shrugged.

They became silent again.

"And then I just ripped the gloves," Jean added. "And some skin as well," she smiled crookedly.

"Did that hurt?"

"Well…" the girl looked down at her wrists. "I don't even remember, to be honest…" she huffed. "But I'd rather hide the bandages from Mom and Dad."

Logan chuckled.

"O-kay then," Jean took a deep breath. "I think it's time for me to stand up… need to check what's up down there."

"See you later, then?" Logan stood up from the bed and looked down at the girl.

"Yep," she smiled and threw away the blanket, preparing to stand up.

Logan's eyes automatically focused on her legs that were again shown as she was only wearing short pajama shorts.

Jean noticed his look and blushed. "Sorry," she murmured and covered her legs again.

"Wh- ow-ow, no," Logan snapped back to the reality. "Um, it's-it's my bad, kid, sorry," he looked down and frowned. "I'll better go, see you soon."

"Yeah, I will be right behind you," the girl smiled awkwardly.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everybody! Obviously I have deserved those 0 reviews for last chapter =) but thanks to those who alerted and added to favorites! As promised, here is the next chap. Hope you will enjoy it!**

Logan left the room and closed the door behind him, still not looking anywhere but at the floor. And after literally two steps he stumbled upon someone.

"Logan!" he heard Ororo's voice.

Returning back to the reality again, he saw Ororo and Jean's parents. It was actually her Dad he stumbled upon.

"Ro!" Logan looked at the woman with surprise, "sorry, I didn't see you…"

"Yeah, I noticed," Storm said slowly. She had some strange expression on her face. "This is Mr. Mebarak, Jean's father… Mr. Mebarak, this is Logan."

"The one that saved my daughter's life," Jean's father nodded slowly. "And the one who just left my daughter's room…" he looked at Logan questioningly.

"Mr. Mebarak, I…" Logan started but was interrupted by a female voice from behind.

"Ab'bi!"

A second later, Jean ran past Logan and hugged her father. "Mashallah _(thank God - Arabic_), you are fine," she whispered.

The man hugged her tightly once, but then softly pushed away to see her face, and started to swiftly speak something in Arabic.

Jean took a surprised look at Logan, then back at her Dad, and Logan noticed her cheeks turning slightly pink. When her father stopped, she stepped back from him, and answered something in Arabic as well.

"And may I remind you, Dad," she suddenly spoke English, "that it is impolite to speak a language that not everybody around understand," with that, Jean gave her father a meaningful look.

"You are right," the man nodded, "I apologize," he looked at Logan and Storm.

"Ow, don't worry, Mr. Mebarak, it's fine," Strom smiled politely.

"How about we go somewhere and talk?" Jean interfered.

"I think I'll pass," Logan replied.

"Why?" the girl frowned. "You don't feel good?" she asked worriedly.

"No, kid, I'm fine," Logan shook his head with a smile. "But you obviously are gonna talk about science, and you know how _much_ I understand of it," he huffed.

"Don't worry, young man," Jean's father interfered, "um… well, maybe not so young," he added after a second, "I don't understand much of it as well – not as much as my daughter anyways. But I believe we all have to talk together to eliminate any confusions or misunderstandings that have left."

Logan didn't like the other man's tone when it came to his age – neither he enjoyed being called 'young man', nor the irony that came after, but he couldn't help liking Jean's father. It was his calm and confident manner of speech, which didn't disappear also when he was talking to Magneto, and that made Logan like or at least respect the man.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"So," Storm started when they have made themselves comfortable in her office. "Maybe first I should tell you what happened when you," she looked at Logan, "left?"

"Well," the woman continued, "at first everything was as usual – classes, students… we did just what we were normally doing… until today early morning, when Magneto came…"

"It was only today?" Logan couldn't believe it.

"Longest day of my life," Jean chuckled understandingly. "When exactly was it, Storm?"

"Around five in the morning."

"Must've been one nice waking up," Logan snorted.

"It definitely was," Storm smiled tiredly. "So well… Magneto and his mutants came, woke up the kids, captured them, and then made us stop fighting, threatening they will hurt the kids. That's pretty much it," she took a deep breath.

Nobody spoke for a while.

"So where have you been, Jean? All this time?" Storm looked at the red-head.

Logan noticed the girl blushed. She bit her lip, then took a deep breath and smiled awkwardly.

"I went after Magneto… to Magneto's camp," she was looking down at the floor.

"What?!" Ororo's eyes widened.

"Marlene found his location so I decided to go there and finish all that, since it was my fault that it all has started…"

"I apologize, but…" Jean's father interfered, "I believe there are still some misunderstandings left. I know more or less who Magneto is, but the Government of your country has announced more than a year ago that he isn't dangerous anymore since he had lost his powers. Is that so?"

Jean sighed.

"It was so, Dad… Okay, I believe I do need to give you some more explanations. I am a mutant…" she looked at her parents' reaction worriedly. "As you have probably figured out already…"

"Since when have you known that?" her father didn't look shocked at all.

"Since I was about eight…"

"Eight?!" Jean's mother exclaimed. That was the first thing she said that evening.

"Yes," Jean gave her an apologizing look.

"But how could you been hiding so good we never noticed?"

"Well… my powers haven't been that strong in the beginning. It was only this October when they evolved. I accidentally touched Magneto – he did have some powers left, very minor, but still his body acted like a charged particle that was able to… okay, sorry, sorry," she noticed Logan's meaningful look. "No science _at all_… so well, when I went into contact with the electromagnetic field around his body, my powers evolved, and so did his. So… I became able to do _a lot_ more, and Magneto regained his best physical shape and the strongest powers he ever had."

They were all silent for a while.

"That is why it's all my fault," Jean was looking down at the carpet.

"Kid, don't say that," Logan interrupted her immediately. "Everything ended up fine, the kids are alive, Magneto is dead… and that's the best way to disable that bastard, way safer than just making him lose his powers."

The girl smiled at him gratefully.

"But how did you get here?" Jean's mother interfered.

"Huh?"

"Why were you living here? And not at home?"

"Ow… well my powers got out of control – I mean, by that time I didn't know my powers have evolved, so I accidentally used them on my classmate… and that lead us both to a police department – don't worry, Mom, I didn't kill anyone - then Storm came to deal with that… and eventually suggested me to stay here and to be a teacher here. That's it."

"But…" Mr. Mebarak started, but Jean interrupted him.

"How about we talk about all this later?"

The man nodded, not saying anything.

"Where did we stop? Ow right, I went after Magneto," Jean continued. "Actually, everything was fine there… Magneto believed that I want to join him, and things were going in the right direction – more or less – until Logan appeared and ruined all my plans," she smiled ironically at Logan.

Everyone else in the room looked at him as well. He took a breath.

"Okay I admit I was wrong. How many times do I have to apologize, kid?!"

"Well that was only the second, you can't be too tired," Jean huffed. "Okay, in a nutshell: Logan for some reason decided I'm in trouble, so he found the coordinates of Magneto's camp – I shouldn't have left them open, my bad – and came there. There he was captured and was actually dying thanks to Magneto's sidekick's technology – so I had to get him out of there. And I couldn't stay there anymore either, because that sidekick saw me helping Logan. And then we came here… and the rest you know."

"Dad," Jean spoke again after a while, "why you never told me you are a mutant as well?"

The man smiled. "Because that wasn't necessary. Okay, I believe now it _is_ necessary… I found out that I am a mutant when I was about twelve… and that wasn't the best discovery of my life," he huffed. "Of course my father found out. But he took it as normal – everything is Allah's will. And slowly I learned to control it – but of course never used it as an advantage over anyone. So I never actually needed to use them."

"Mom, did you know?"

"Of course I did," Vivienne smiled. "Your father told me soon after we met. But that didn't play any role. We also were aware that our child – you – may possible have powers as well. But since you never told us anything and we never noticed it…"

"So you wouldn't be against it?" Logan couldn't help asking. "Or angry about it?"

"Of course not," Vivienne shook her head. "Everything is Allah's will."

Jean smiled and put her head onto her mother's shoulder, as they were sitting together on one of the sofas.

"What about Azazel?" Logan looked at the man sitting in front of him. "What happened to him?"

Mr. Mebarak looked at his wife. He looked confused and somehow sad.

"Dad?" Jean noticed that as well. She raised her head and looked at her father.

"He is dead," he replied.

"You killed him?"

"No," the man shook his head. "I wouldn't be capable of doing it… it was something else that killed him. Maybe destiny."

"Could you be more clear?" Logan raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't even understand how that happened. We disappeared from here, then appeared somewhere in the air, high from the ground. We were falling and he was trying to smother me or hit me with his tail, but I wasn't allowing it – I was using my powers. And when we rolled over another time, I was falling with my back down, and he was over me, something black and little flew by my shoulder and he became limp. We were still falling, but it was me who was holding him now… near the ground I slowed us down using my powers, and down on the ground I realized he is dead."

"How?" Jean frowned.

"A bird. That black and little was a bird. He caught it with his right eye. All I could see was the bird's tail coming from his head."

"Oh God," the girl shivered and Logan felt uncomfortable as well.

"So Azazel was killed by a _bird_?" Logan asked doubtfully.

"I think he was killed by a _chance_," Storm replied.

"But what if he is still alive?" Wolverine insisted.

"I doubt it, Logan," Jean shook her head. "With the speed they were falling it is really possible the bird flew into his eye and went through his brain. I am sure he died."

"And where is he now?"

"I had to leave him there and walk to the closest town. I called here and explained everything…"

"I think vultures already took advantages of the situation," Jean interrupted. She was still shivering from time to time – obviously picturing the scene. "If they can prey on mutants of course…"

At that very moment the door opened swiftly and Hank McCoy stormed in. He looked as if he was about to start roaring and crashing everything on his way.

"What has happened here?! Everything alright?!" he asked no-one in particular, his eyes traveling from one face to another. "You are all over the news, but nothing definite, of course… And even the White House doesn't give any comments… What happened?" Hank was close to roaring.

"News? White House?" Logan's eyebrows went up.

"Of course the reporters were all over the building," Ororo sighed, "as well as 911 – have no idea who called there… then the President called… but it's fine, I have figured everything out."

"And where was I?" the man still couldn't get it.

"In a blissful sleep-slash-coma," Jean answered for Ororo.

"Is everyone alright?!" now Hank literally roared. Jean's mother winced.

"Yes, Hank, everyone is safe and sound, and even the mess is cleaned," Storm smiled at him, trying to calm the mutant down with her even voice.

"Is Mystique alright?" Dr. McCoy kept looking at Storm.

Logan's eyebrows went up again, _why would Furball ask about Mystique? _Suddenly he heard Jean snorting. He looked at the girl and saw a mischievous grin on her face. Though she hid it fast.

"Mystique volunteered to go to Texas and find Azazel," she spoke up. "Or whatever is left of him…"

"Azazel?!" McCoy's furry eyebrows went up. "Why would he be in Texas?!"

"Hank, I will explain it to you later," Storm interfered. "In a nutshell – everything is fine. And _everyone_," she smiled at the other mutant.

He shook his head but didn't say anything else.

"Em, Henry…" Jean spoke and stood up, "let me introduce you to my parents… my mom Vivienne and my father Asadel… and this is Ambassador Henry McCoy…"

Jean's parents stood up as well, and Hank looked at them. "Ow," he said suddenly gladly, "we have met already! Nice to see you again, Mr. Mebarak…" he stretched his hand out.

"Call me Asadel," the other man smiled and shook the hand.

"Where have you met?" the red-head looked surprised.

"Some charity event… I don't even remember now… Mrs. Mebarak," Ambassador politely kissed the woman's hand.

"Vivienne is enough," the woman smiled.

"Surprise-surprise," Jean huffed. "Turns out there's a lot I don't know about my parents…"

"That's what you get for moving out to New-York at the age of sixteen," Jean's father looked at her meaningfully.

The girl rolled her eyes. Obviously this conversation has been going on for a while and Jean was bored with it. Her father noticed the move and said something in Arabic, his voice sounded strict.

"Sorry, Abbi," Jean sighed. "But could we maybe now talk? I mean, just the three of us. I don't think that our family dramas… I mean, our family business," she sad swiftly, after her father looked at her disapprovingly, "is interesting to anyone."

"That sounds like a good idea," Mr. Mebarak nodded. "Ambassador, Ms. Munroe, Mr. Logan, please excuse us."

"Let's go to the lab?" Jean suggested.

Her father nodded again.

"See you guys later," the red-head smiled at Logan, Storm and Hank and headed towards the door.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Hello! Storm! Wolverine! Is anyone here?"

Logan heard a familiar male voice coming from the entrance and headed that direction.

"Hey, man, perfect timing," he huffed seeing T'Challa at the front door.

"Where's Ororo?" the other man didn't even bother to greet Logan back.

"Ow I am fine, thank you for asking," Logan flashed a demonstrative grin on T'Challa. "Maybe a little headache but…"

"Where is Storm?!" T'Challa almost roared.

"She's fine, somewhere in the building…"

"T'Challa!" a female shriek came from another corridor and Storm ran from there right into T'Challa's hands. Logan heard a sigh of relief coming from the other man as he hugged the blonde.

"The only thing missing in this scene is a popcorn and the front row for me," Logan mumbled quietly, rolling his eyes.

"T'Challa! You're back!" Jean's happy voice came from another corridor and soon the girl and her parents entered the lobby. "Everything alright home?"

"Yes, Jean," the man smiled at the red-head and hugged her. "Hello," he nodded to her parents.

"T'Challa, these are my parents, Asadel and Vivienne, and this is T'Challa, one of the most intelligent people I've met," Jean flashed a smile at her parents and T'Challa. "He is the one I told you about."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," T'Challa kissed the woman's hand, and stretched his own hand to Mr. Mebarak.

After the greeting procedure was finished, an awkward silence filled the room. T'Challa was eyeing Jean and Storm, questions in his eyes, but Jean's parents' presence obviously stopped him from asking.

"O-kay," Jean finally broke the silence. "Mom, Dad, how about we go somewhere? You know," she added when noticing her parents confused looks, "You're in New York, and staying in the mansion only sounds kind of boring… how about some Broadway show?"

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Next morning there were supposed to be usual classes, but of course the kids were not too willing to study after witnessing an invasion of a mutant super-villain, so Logan just waved his hand on them and assigned the kids to draw and color cars in their notebooks. Luckily, the time flew by fast.

When heading to the kitchen fir lunch, Logan spotted a familiar blue silhouette in one of the corridors. He immediately followed it.

"Mystique!" he called when he saw her.

The woman turned around.

"Logan," a smile spread along her lips. "Long time no see."

"So, back from Texas already?"

"yes, it's been quite a trip," Mystique nodded politely.

"And what's the status quo?"

"Azazel's dead."

"Good to know. And you owe me one," Logan huffed.

"For what?"

"For killing Magneto. I was supposed to do that."

Mystique huffed. "No, if anyone was _supposed_ to do that, that's me. For all he did with my life."

"Well now you're avenged, huh?" Logan huffed too.

"Not yet… but I will be," Mystique's smile was unexpectedly warm and calm. Human, one may also say.

"You mean?" Logan frowned.

"I'm leaving…."

"Huh?"

"… with Hank," the woman finished.

"Wh-what?" Logan's eyebrows went so high they might have met his hair. "With Beast?"

Mystique only smiled.

"Bu- but… you? Hank?" Logan still couldn't get over it.

"Yes. We go way back, actually."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. It's a long story, you know."

"Obviously."

They both went silent.

"So when are you leaving?" Logan asked after a while.

"Tonight."

"So soon? I knew you weren't that keen on staying in the mansion…"

"On the contrary, I enjoyed it here… this place means a lot to me. But you know, when life gives you a second chance, one must take it."

"Oh no," Wolverine snorted, "what happened to good old Mystique?"

The woman huffed. "I am more 'good old Mystique' now than ever."

"When were you such a putty?"

"Sixty years ago."

"Didn't know you're that old," Logan was surprised.

"Look who's talking," the woman huffed.

"You don't even want to say goodbye to the others?"

"I will. I still have time. Speaking of goodbyes – when is Jean leaving?"

"Jean?" Logan frowned. "Is she leaving?"

"Sure, why would she stay?" Mystique shrugged. "Magneto is dead, problem solved…"

"Wh-… and she's going to where she lived before?"

"I think her Dad literally forced her to go to Morocco since she has nothing much to do here anymore…"

"Forced?! What the… he can't force her to do anything, she's not a kid!" Logan almost roared.

"Ow now she isn't?" Mystique snorted.

"I meant that… wait," the man raised his eyebrow, "she's not leaving anywhere, does she?"

"Nope. I just wanted to see your reaction," Mystique openly smiled.

"Yeah, sure, I would be desperate, because without Jean everything here will just collapse," Wolverine snorted.

"Maybe not. But you will."

"Excuse me?" Logan thought he misheard her.

"And you know that," the woman added.

"Know what?!"

"You should've seen your face when I told you she's leaving…"

Logan narrowed his eyes.

"Come on, relax, relax," Mystique waved her hand. "I was just kidding. But…"

"But what?" Logan groaned.

"Sometimes life gives you a second chance, and then…"

"Shut up!" Wolverine roared.

"Guys?!" another female voice interfered. Logan turned around and saw Jean with eyes wide from horror. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Mystique chuckled. "Nothing, Jean. Just saying goodbyes, you know."

"Well you have one nice way of saying goodbye…" Jean murmured looking at Logan.

"I can only imagine what goodbye he would give to you…" Mystique started but closed her mouth after receiving a look from Logan.

"Eh… I'm not going anywhere," Jean spoke slowly, not understanding what Mystique means.

"Lucky you," the woman huffed to nobody in particular.

"Who?" Jean again didn't understand.

"Both," Mystique snorted.

"Logan, you okay?" the girl asked suddenly.

"Yeah, why?"

"You look red… you sure you feel fine?" Jean came closer to the man, she looked worried.

"I am fine, fine," Logan stepped back.

Jean rolled her eyes. "Yeah, superhuman," she murmured. "Invincible, never hurt…"

"What are you saying?" Logan frowned.

"Nothing, nothing," Jean waved her hand. "See you guys later."

"She cares," Mystique spoke when Jean left.

"Huh?"

"She cares about you."

"Really? And how is that news? I thought we all here care for each other," Logan huffed.

Mystique shook her head.

"You can't always trample down your luck, Logan. Cuz it may start trampling you down."

"Wow, you should consider writing a book with aphorisms," Logan shook his head. "A really nice occupation for a girlfriend of the UN Ambassador."

"I will consider that, thank you" the woman huffed.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Dear everybody, belated Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! **_

_**Here is the final chapter… finaly=)))) **_

_**And about the sequel… should I write it? Please put that into your reviews. Because I am kind of confused, should I do that or not… **_

Hit. Another hit.

The punching ball was bouncing before Logan as he was hitting it hard.

"Who would have thought that a Christmas Eve can unleash so much hidden aggression…" a mocking female voice came from behind.

Logan whipped sweat away from his forehead and looked around. Jean was standing in the doorway of the gym, smile on her face.

"A Christmas Eve spent in a Santa costume definitely can," the man snorted and came back to hitting the bag.

Jean huffed. "But you were a pretty good Santa."

"Whose idea was that?!"

"Rogue's. Come on, the kids need a proper holiday… I mean, little kids."

"I can't stand the noise they're making," Logan confessed.

"Chill, it's already done," Jean waved her hand. "To be honest, I'm pretty tired as well… was buying the presents the whole day. Awful."

"And you came to the gym why? For some workout?" Logan asked ironically.

"Neh, of course not…" the girl gave Logan a look. "Just… it's kind of boring in the lab without T'Challa."

"Kid, he and Storm left two days ago, and you miss them already?"

"Yeah, they need a break, I know…"

Jean sat down onto the floor-mats and leaned against the wall as she was watching Logan.

"Why didn't you leave?" the man asked after a while.

"Em… excuse me?" Jean frowned. "You kicking me out?"

"No, of course not," Logan huffed. "Just asking… Christmas is a family time, and you're here, although you have a family. A really nice one, I must say…"

"Thanks for the compliment to my family," Jean chuckled. "We actually don't celebrate Christmas, we're Musilm, remember? Well, sort of… And all in all, I'm already used to being on my own. So I'm fine here."

"You're not on your own here, kid."

"I meant without my parents."

They became silent.

"And you?" Jean asked suddenly.

"Huh?"

"Your Christmas… do you always spend it here?"

"It's my second Christmas here."

"Why? I mean, you've been here for… what?... five years?"

"Almost. But I started staying for Christmas only since last year."

"Why?"

"is that an interrogation?" Logan gave Jean a look.

She rolled her eyes and didn't say anything.

"So, you don't plan to leave?" Logan asked after a while.

"Logan, what's with all these questions?" Jean crossed her arms and frowned. "If you want me to get out, just say straight."

"Come on, kid! It's not what I meant!" the man snorted. "Looks like somebody has enough hidden aggression as well..."

Jean rolled her eyes again.

"I plan to stay in the mansion, if that is what you meant to find out," she replied demonstratively calmly.

"And what about your degrees?"

"Dunno yet," the girl shrugged. "I don't need to get degrees to do science, you know… so for me that's not important anymore."

"But it used to be?"

"Yes, sure," Jean smiled to her memories. "I wanted everybody to know how genius I am…"

Logan snorted.

"Yeah, sounds funny to me now too," the girl's smile widened.

"And now? You don't want everyone to know how genius you are?"

"There are far more intelligent people… or mutants, in the world. I don't think I'm something special anymore."

Jean was speaking evenly, it didn't seem like she is upset with that idea.

"You are, kid."

"Excuse me?" Jean snapped out of her thoughts.

"You are special, kid. Not genius-way maybe," Logan smirked. "But special."

"Ow, gee, thanks," Jean gave him a demonstratively wide smile. "How would I live without hearing you saying that."

Logan snorted. "For once I tried to be nice to you, kid. So that you don't have to be afraid of me anymore, and yes, you ruined it…"

"Afraid? I'm not afraid of you," Jean huffed.

"Really?" the man asked sarcastically. "You used to stutter even before I was entering the same room..."

Jean rolled her eyes. "You think way too much of yourself, Wolverine. And of your claws," she added, smiling ironically.

"Oh really?" Logan raised his eyebrow. "You say you're not afraid of my claws? Since when?"

"Since I saw you smacking your lips when asleep," the girl shrugged.

"Wha-at?" Logan's eyes widened.

"What?" Jean made a misunderstanding face. "You didn't know you're smacking lips in your sleep?"

"I don't do that," the man raised his eyebrow warningly.

"You do," Jean shrugged again. "I saw that when you were asleep in the lab…"

"In the lab I was in a coma, kid, you couldn't've seen me doing anything but lying there like dead. So you probably stalked me in my sleep…"the man snorted.

"Ow, so now you admit you do smack lips?" Jean smiled widely. "And FYI, you are the one stalking me when I'm asleep…"

"What?"

"What?" the girl gave Logan a look. "I don't remember how many times I found you in my room when I was waking up…"

"Kid, are you nuts?!" the man was shocked by what she was saying, but even more was he shocked by that playful tone she was having. He couldn't sense any fear coming from her, probably for the first time ever, since he met her. The times when she wasn't having a clear mind due to tiredness don't count.

"And you're blushing," Jean shrugged.

"Huh?" Logan thought he misheard her.

"You're blushing," Jean repeated, now with a wry grin on her face.

That Logan couldn't stand. He made fists without intention, and the claws went out. "Kid," he croaked, "you shouldn't do this, seriously. I may hurt you."

"It's fine," Jean's smile became warm. "You won't."

Suddenly she stood up and walked up to him.

"Kid," Logan repeated warningly.

Jean didn't reply. Still smiling, she lifted Logan's right arm with both hands and traced his fingers with hers, placing her right hand over his, her fingers between the claws.

The she did the same with his left hand.

Logan could feel Jean's cold skin over his own, heated by the workout.

"You may get hurt," he said slowly, looking down at their hands.

"You won't hurt me," Jean's voice showed she was smiling.

The man looked up at the girl's face and saw she indeed was. His eyes traveled down from hers and stopped on her lips. A sly grin appeared there for a second when Jean leaned forward, and the next moment Logan felt he himself is leaning down to her. "Kid," he spoke, though not stopping the move, "I don't think we should…"

"Thinking is not your best talent," Jean wouldn't let him speak, and in a second Logan felt her lips on his.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Kid?" Logan spoke up.

They were still in the gym, lying on the mats. Jean was lying on her back, her head resting on Logan's shoulder, while she was looking up at the ceiling and playing with a lock of her hair.

"Mhm?" she replied.

"Don't get me wrong, but…"

"Ow-ow, nice start," Jean huffed.

"Kid," Logan rolled his eyes, although she couldn't see that. "It's impolite to interrupt."

"Sorry, Professor Logan," the girl snorted.

Logan hid a smile and kept talking. "What I wanted to say is… I am not who you think I am…"

"O-kay, more details please," Jean turned over to her stomach and looked at the man. "I'm starting to worry…"

"You should've done that before," the man huffed. He watched the girl looking at him with a slight concern and he couldn't help touching her forehead where the frown appeared. Jean smiled slightly, the frown was gone.

"And?" she looked at Logan expectantly.

"I will never be the right one for a princess…"

Jean rolled her eyes.

"Wait, wait," Logan called for her attention again. "I didn't mean it is a one-night stand…"

The girl laughed loudly, throwing her head back. "Really?" she chuckled.

Logan felt confused and slightly annoyed.

"What d'you mean?" he asked, not even bothering to hide his anger.

"Never mind," the girl chuckled one last time and cleared her throat. "You were saying?"

"That I will never be the prince type, you know…"

"I know," Jean interrupted, "that if I was looking for a prince, I wouldn't be doing _this_," she emphasized the last word, "in a gym on the floor."

"O-kay…" Logan was slightly taken aback.

"So look, I am not exactly sure what you meant to say by what you were saying, but you may relax – no obligations. Deal?"

"O-kay…" the man repeated. That was not exactly what he expected or meant to say or ask, but that was absolutely fine with him. "And when saying you wouldn't be doing _this_," he couldn't help asking, "did you mean _this_ as in looking for a prince or having sex?"

The girl chuckled. "Both," she looked at him meaningfully.

The man huffed.

"Okay," Jean took a deep breath. "I think I am tired and would like to go to my room. Wanna join? Voluntarily," she huffed, "no obligations. I just thought since you were trying so many times to get into my room when I'm asleep…"

"Hey, that's not true!" the man exclaimed demonstratively. "Well maybe," he added, "a couple of times… but that was coincidentally, not like I was stalking you in your sleep…"

"Whatever," Jean huffed again and grabbed her t-shirt lying nearby. "so?" she looked back at Logan.

"You not afraid?" the man raised an eyebrow, fighting a smile that was spreading along his lips.

"Like you wouldn't sense it if I was," the girl smiled.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Logan woke up from a strange sensation – everything felt too perfect. A soft warm bed, a nice sweet smell, a comfortable posture… he didn't sleep that good in a while. And that was what his soldier mind found suspicious**. (A/N: Soldiers do wake up from silence and comfort, that is a proven fact, so don't be skeptical :)**

His eyes scanned the softly lightened room – that wasn't his – and soon enough he understood that he is in a bed, and the pleasant smell comes from a female body lying before him.

Logan took his left hand away from Jean's waist and brushed through her slightly tangled hair. His right hand was in the meantime used by the girl as a pillow, and though Logan couldn't see her face – the girl was lying on a side, back towards him – he could exactly tell the rhythm of her breath, as the air was brushing the inner side of his arm every time she was exhaling or inhaling. The man closed his eyes and placed his right hand back onto the girl's waist.

This movement obviously disturbed the girl because she moved her head – Logan couldn't help smiling at that tickling sensation – and then Jean stretched her hands and exhaled loudly – she woke up.

After a second the girl turned towards him and her eyes widened.

"Logan?! What the…?!" she almost yelled.

"Huh?" the smile was washed away from the man's face.

"What are you doing here?" Jean sat up on the bed swiftly, covering her upper part with a blanket. "What is going on?!"

"Uh… but…" the man couldn't do anything but mumble. "You… well… invited me…"

"What?!" her eyes widened even more. "You nuts?"

"Kid, I…" Logan rose on his elbows, he was now confused even more. "I mean… you said I can…"

"So you wanna say I invited you to spend a night in my room? And that's why you're here? Naked?!" Jean's voice sounded almost hysterical.

"Wa-ait," it clicked in Logan's head. "You weren't yourself, right?"

"Huh?"

"Yesterday night. You were probably sleepy or something… cuz your brains turn off when you're sleepy…"

"So you just decided to use a moment?! How nice!" Jean huffed.

Logan felt his cheeks are getting red both with frustration and confusion. Jean was looking at him with fury in her eyes.

The man opened his mouth to say something, when her face suddenly changed and she burst out laughing.

"Kid?!"

"Sorry," the girl choke, and kept laughing.

"That was a joke?!" Logan couldn't believe it.

Jean nodded, unable to stop laughing.

The man was taking deep breaths, trying to calm himself down, but in about half a second he couldn't help chuckling.

"Sorry," Jean squeaked and took a deep breath. "My early-morning humor," she shrugged, still with a smile on her lips.

Logan shook his head. He wasn't angry anymore.

"And you blushed again," the girl added and huffed.

"I did not," Logan gave Jean a look.

"I saw it," she shrugged.

Logan rolled his eyes. "That was not very funny, to be honest."

"Of course that wasn't," the girl huffed again. "For you. For me it was."

She lay back onto the pillows and frowned – the sunlight was coming from a window right into her eyes. Jean turned her head, leaving hair to be illuminated, and now she was looking at Logan.

"You gonna be sitting up the whole time?" she asked.

"I think your joke made me want to go," the man raised an eyebrow, doing his best for the voice to sound serious.

"Come on, it's cold outside, why would you want to leave?"

"I don't plan to go outside…"

"I meant it's cold in the room. Really unpleasant to get out of the bed…"

"It's not cold at all," Logan huffed.

A small smile appeared on the girl's lips as she took her hand out from under the blanket. A second later strands of white light spread across the whole room from her hand, and it did become chilly, Logan could feel it immediately.

Jean hid her hand back under the blanket.

"And you're the one telling me I took advantage of the situation," Logan snorted.

The girl shrugged demonstratively and curled up on the bed, closing her eyes.

"Maybe you're the one who had that evil plan all along?" the man continued.

"what plan?" Jean mumbled.

"Of getting me in your bed."

"Sure," the girl replied evenly, eyes still closed. "That was the only thing I dreamed of since I saw you."

"finally an honest confession," Logan smiled, though the girl couldn't see it.

"Mhm."

"Shit, it really is cold in here," the man admitted.

"Sure. You just say that to have a reason to get closer to me," Jean commented.

Logan couldn't help laughing loudly. "Okay, I give up. You caught me."

"Finally an honest confession," Jean smiled wryly and opened her eyes.

Wolverine returned the smile. Then his eyes spotted wounds on the girl's wrists. He stretched his hand and touched one of them.

"When will they finally heal?" his fingers were travelling from one wound to another.

"Dunno," the girl shrugged. "They don't bother me."

"These three are still fresh," the man shook his head when his fingers reached the three scratches he himself gave her more than a month ago. "I'm sorry for that, kid."

"Don't be," Jean smiled.

"and these wounds from the gloves… You shouldn't have put them on. I told you not to…"

"Yeah, your words sounded really convincing with Magneto throwing you against the walls and the ceiling like a stuffed toy."

"I could bear the pain. I've been through worse, trust me."

"And the others?" Jean looked at him seriously.

"Huh?" the man didn't understand.

"You think you're the only one hurt when you are in pain?"

"I don't get it…"

"When Magneto was doing all that to you… and also before, what they were doing with you in that cave… I was… I mean… that mattered to me as well."

The girl looked away from his eyes.

"When somebody you care about suffers," she continued, "and you can't help that someone anyhow… that's the worst torture there can be."

"Kid," Logan shook his head, "don't take this for boasting, but I'm strong. I can handle pain that is…"

"But you don't have to handle that pain on your own all the time!" Jean interrupted, now looking into his eyes again, and raising on her elbows.

"Kid, I…"

"I don't mean only physical pain when you're hurt – I mean… even your life everyday… like you're carrying the world on your shoulders. You don't need to do that…"

"Listen," Logan interfered, "I wish there was only the physical pain I have to handle. I would pray for a world where only my body gets scratches and wounds. But I've done terrible things… so now I don't deserve anything but an everyday pain, remembering what I've done."

"So now you're trying to pay for that by catching every bullet in the room? By trying to sacrifice yourself for whatever you did years or even ages ago?"

"So? What if it is so?" the man narrowed his eyes angrily. "You can't deny I am strong enough to handle those bullets…"

"But that spear Magneto threw! That was a trap! And if that wasn't for your habit to always jump before someone to catch a bullet, nothing would work!"

"Yeah, and you would be dead!"

"But _you_ could have died!"

Logan wasn't replying for a while.

"You know," he finally spoke, "I never got a chance to thank you for saving my life…"

Jean smiled with relief.

"Thank you," the man continued. "Now that I missed my chance to die I will stay alive and keep 'paying for what I did years or ages ago,' as you called it."

The smile fell from Jean's lips.

"What?" she asked quietly.

"As you said, I know who I am and I remember – well, at least partially – what I did. And dying would've been a too good option for me. I don't deserve happiness like that…"

"Logan," Jean started, but the man wouldn't let her finish.

"so I will stay alive, keeping catching bullets and wounds for everybody," the man looked directly at the girl, bitter smirk on his face.

Jean was breathing deeply, obviously trying to calm down.

"So you see, kid…"

But the girl interrupted.

"You know why I did that?"

"Huh?"

"Why I saved you?"

"Nice one," Logan snorted. "Because saving somebody who tried to save you before is generally considered the right thing to do…"

"Because I am a selfish spoiled princess…"

"Wh-? How?" the man's eyes widened.

"Because I couldn't imagine living without the man I care about. A lot," Jean was looking straight into Logan's eyes. Her cheeks blushed slightly, but she wouldn't look away. "So even if you'd prefer dying, I would still selfishly save you. Every time. And even if you prefer being hurt to prevent a bigger shit – yeah, those gloves on me were a huge trouble to everybody – I would still selfishly put them on, just not to see how you suffer, because that hurts me more than it hurts you."

"Kid,…"

"So I would always do what I can to ease your pain and sufferings because in the end that hurts me more. Just face that. It's not like you can change that. Live with that."

"That you care?" the man hid a smile.

"Yes," Jean replied firmly, still looking at him, though her cheeks turned even brighter red.

Logan couldn't help touching her face to sense that her skin was actually hot.

He smiled finally.

"Kid, I care about you too. And that's the point. Near me, the people I care about… they aren't happy. And sometimes they don't even survive," the smile fell.

"Nothing bad will happen to me," Jean shook her head.

"I myself may hurt you," Logan took the girl's hand and turned it, so that the scratches from his claws were now visible.

"Not anymore," Jean took her hand away. "You won't. and… you will not have to hurt me… ever…"

"What you mean?" the man frowned.

"Remember, I promised you you won't have to kill me? I won't lose control over my powers, I promise. You won't need to kill me to save others. Ever."

Logan took a deep breath and then smiled again at the seriousness on the girl's face.

"You're frowning," he touched her forehead.

The girl smirked, losing all the seriousness.

"So? Can you live with that?" she asked after a while.

"With what?"

"That I care. And that I will be there for you even when you won't want it."

Logan chuckled. "that sounds like tyranny…"

"That sounds like a spoiled princess," Jean shrugged.

The man laughed.

"I guess I can _try_ to live with that," he shook his head.

"I'm good with that," Jean nodded and a smile spread along her lips.

"Just remember… I don't deserve being happy."

"You deserve that more than anyone in the world," Jean was still smiling.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door. They both flinched.

"Yes?" Jean responded to the knock.

"Merry Christmas, Jean!" they heard Rogue's happy voice. "Hope I didn't wake you up?"

"Merry Christmas, Rogue! and I'm awake."

"Cool, the kids are already having breakfast… have you seen Logan by the way?"

Logan wanted to respond, but Jean covered his mouth with her hand.

"Nope…. Maybe he went out?"

"Yeah, that's like him… leaving on Christmas morning," Rogue snorted. "When will he finally accept he's not alone anymore?"

"Have no idea…" Jean tried her best not to laugh.

"Okay, see you downstairs!"

"See you, Rogue!"

About half a second later Jean burst out laughing.

"What was that?" Logan was surprised.

"What?"

"Why wouldn't you let me speak?"

"Ow, so you have problems admitting you're 'not alone anymore,' but no difficulties admitting you spent a night in my room?" the girl huffed.

"Ow, and you say you want to be there for me, but don't want people to know we're together?" Logan huffed too.

"Ow, are we?" Jean raised here eyebrow demonstratively.

Logan couldn't hide his surprise, but the girl burst out laughing again.

"Didn't know you're such a… minx," he shook his head, still surprised.

"I'll take that as a compliment, thank you," Jean chuckled.

The man smiled, still shaking his head, and bent down to kiss the girl. She responded, still smiling.

"Merry Christmas, by the way," Jean spoke after a while.

"Merry Christmas."

"I have something for you, to be honest," the girl wrapped a blanket around her body and stood up from the bed, heading to the table.

"Oh no, come on… I am not a fan of cute romantic presents…." Logan rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, me neither," the girl huffed. She tossed him a relatively think folder. "Merry Christmas."

"What's that?" the man was surprised.

"You remember I promised to look for something about that logging site? Well, that took me some time, internet research, phone calls… that is what I found."

Logan wanted to open the folder, but then stopped.

"Thank you," he murmured.

Jean didn't reply, they were silent for a while.

"Really, thanks," Logan spoke, still not opening the folder. "I… uh… will…"

"You don't have to look in it now. Or even at all… do as you wish."

"But you spent time on it and…"

"My time is not that valuable, don't worry, I'll live."

the girl returned into the bed.

"Thanks," the man said again, managing to put a smile on.

"Come on, Logan," Jean smiled, "cheer up. It's Christmas, let's go down and eat… and then you can play snowballs with the kids."

"Thank you for allowing," Logan snorted. Then his eyes spotted the folder again. "I will take a look at it later… I guess."

"Take your time… maybe your life will be good enough to forget about the past completely," Jean shrugged.

"Now that such a valuable asset as you is in this life?" Logan chuckled.

"Exactly," the girl smirked. "Now come on, the breakfast is waiting and the kids must be dying to bury you in snow…"

_**So, that was it for this story… hope the last chapter wasn't disappointing? Please tell me whether anybody will be interested in reading the sequel… that I will be happy to write =)**_


End file.
